Cathexis
by juliannarayvenne
Summary: A SHIELD asset is desperate to find out where her magic comes from and why she can do the things she can do. A trip to Asgard may just give her the answers she seeks. Can Loki tolerate her long enough to help her? First chapter is set during the Avengers, The rest will be set after TTDW. Incorporates some of M.A.O.S. I own Nothing but the OC. All Hail the Gods Of Marvel! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Lessons

Chapter 1: Lessons

(Song, My writing inspiration Linkin Park What I've Done)

She watched from the shadows as the prisoner spoke to director Fury. She listened intently to him speak to the director after the 'ant-boot' speech.

"Well let me know if 'real power wants a magazine or something." Fury said as he was leaving the chamber, leaving the prisoner alone in the round glass cell.

She watched Loki shake his head and smile broadly as he watched the director of SHIELD leave. The he settled himself on the small bench inside the glass and steel prison.

No one knew she was there. She wasn't supposed to be there really. But after the tesseract had destroyed the facility where she had been staying, they had no choice but to bring her along for the ride. Although Coulson had expressly forbid her to leave her quarters while this mission was active, no one had paid her much attention as she crept around the heli-carrier. She was a SHIELD asset nothing more than that. It's not like she would ever be one of the AVENGERS or even a field agent. She was something they studied, something they tried to use to their advantage, so she rarely listened when given orders. She tried her best to listen to the advice of her one friend, Phil Coulson, but this was just too interesting to stay away. SHEILD was not quite aware of all her abilities yet, and some things she had deliberately hidden from them. It was the not knowing what she was capable of that made all of them, including the counsel nervous. She was not sure herself where her abilities had come from, why she could do the things she could do or even the extent of her abilities, which is why she was here, lurking in the shadows.

Loki's abilities were quite similar to her own in many ways, though he had had several centuries to perfect what he could do. Gabriella watched him from her hiding spot, making every attempt to shield her presence from his keen senses. She was curious about him, why could she do some of the same things that this God of Mischief could do? She desperately wanted to talk to him, but knew that it wasn't as easy as walking up to him and asking him to reveal all so she could better understand herself.

Ella took a deep breath and concentrated on opening up her mind and feeling for the energy of the Asgardian. Once she felt his energy she pushed the tendrils of her own energy a little further attempting to probe gently at his mind without making him aware of her presence. Ella gasped in surprise as she touched lightly on Loki's subconscious. He was not alone in his own mind. There was another darker presence there with him and Ella pulled back slightly, forgetting her concealment efforts for a fraction of a second.

"Who is there?" Loki asked not bothering to look up from the floor or move in anyway.

Ella didn't answer him, instead she pushed her magic at him again, trying to get a better look into the Asgardian's mind.

"Show yourself to me." Loki demanded in a low sardonic voice.

Ella attempted to conceal herself even further in the shadows pushing her back against the hard steel of the heli-carrier wall. She could feel the cold of the metal and the vibration of the engine pulsating through her body like another gigantic heart beat. Then she felt the prickle of magic, not her own. Loki was trying to find her.

She tried to shield herself the best she could but she knew her magic was no match for Loki. If he wanted to find her, she would be found.

For the first time since his capture, Loki used his magic in an attempt to find the human he knew was there, lurking about in the shadows. It didn't take much of his extensive stores of power to locate her and it _**was**_ a female he was surprised to learn. He heard a small gasp from the shadows to his left and he knew that his power had reached her. She seemed very small and fragile, nothing for him to concern himself with. He flipped his left hand in a small gesture, knowing the small amount of magic that would jolt her would send her running. Then she would be gone and he could be alone with his thoughts.

Ella attempted to hide the pain from the jolt of magic Loki had directed at her. "Be gone you foolish girl," she heard him mutter as the electric feel of the current began to intensify.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on trying to prevent his much stronger magic from penetrating her.

"ENOUGH!" She whispered forcefully when she realized that she could not shield herself from him. "Enough."

She heard Loki laugh from within the cell. "You have much to learn human. But you will not live long enough. Even if your life were not about to come to an abrupt end, your life span is much too short to even attempt to match my power, now leave me."

Ella felt his magic leave her and she let out a long breath she was unaware she had been holding. There was a strange feeling inside her, like some of his energy was still there, holding onto her. It was a very peculiar vibrating feeling. Slowly, she regained her equilibrium enough so that she was finally able to move again without vomiting. She felt more than a little disappointed. All she had learned was that Loki was not alone in his own mind and it seemed the shadow that resided within him had more control and far more power than even Loki himself. She was still no closer to understanding her own abilities and there was no way she was going to attempt to make contact with Loki again.

Feeling defeated yet again, Ella pushed herself away from the wall, not bothering to conceal herself from Loki as she made her way back to her room.

Loki watched her go from his prison. She looked to be no more than a child, but the magic she had used against him told him she was more than she appeared. Perhaps he would attempt to spare her when all was said and done and use her for a bit of amusement.


	2. Chapter 2 Tolerance

Chapter 2 Tolerance

1 year later…

Gabriella sat in one of the empty chairs facing Tony Stark's bar, watching him pour scotch into a crystal glass and listening to him go on and on with Pepper about the re-appearance of Agent Phil Coulson, one of SHEILDs top agents believed to have been killed by Loki's "glow stick of destiny" right before the battle for New York.

"So you're not happy that Phil's alive?" Pepper asked, sounding disapproving of his attitude.

"I'm ecstatic he's alive," Tony replied sarcastically." I just hate not knowing. I like to know Pepper. I like to know. SHEILD treats us like life sized action figures when they need us then the next thing you know I have to babysit Fury's little side kick for a few months because they have no idea what to do with her and are scared to death of what she may do to them. No offence Muffin." Stark didn't even look at Ella when he halfheartedly apologized.

Pepper turned red with embarrassment, glancing quickly at Ella. "I am so sorry," she said her cheeks still burning. "He's just being an ass. He doesn't mean it."

"Yes he does," Ella replied, looking quickly at Stark. "And I asked you not to call me muffin." The amber liquid in Starks glass burst into flames as he attempted to take a drink.

Tony threw the glass into the sink with a curse. "You know, if you keep using magic outside of school, you will be expelled from Hogwarts. Is Harmonie better than Muffin? Can I please call you Harmonie?" He watched her face flood with anger.

"It's not like being here has been a blast for me either, Stark," Ella spat feeling the anger get the better of her. She tried to use emotional control when it came to dealing with Stark, but he had a way of goading her into rising to the occasion whenever he wanted a conflict." You are SO not easy to deal with. And could you please for the love of all that is holy STOP treating me like I'm twelve years old. I have two degrees and I happen to be a lot older than I look! The only reason I have to be here is because those fucking asshats at SHEILD are too afraid I may use my abilities for something that isn't sanctioned by them."

"You're absolutely right," Stark replied, sarcasm still dripping from his tone. "I am sorry I forget your not actually twelve. It's hard to remember things like that when you bear such a keen resemblance to one of the lollipop kids."

"Fuck you Stark!"

"Snappy come back, you write your own material?"

"My own material?" Ella sneered at him, really getting into the put downs now. "Your metal suits… those are all just extensions of your tiny…"

"Oh My God you two, that's enough!" Pepper shouted at the two of them. "Just stop it both of you!"

"I'm going to work off some of this anger. I need to go in the gym and put your picture on that punching bag and beat the shit out of it." Ella said jumping down from the stool, trying to make every inch of her frame appear taller than it actually was.

"Sorry," Tony replied, trying to raise his voice louder as she walked away so he could be heard. "I put the stuff up… really, really high."

Pepper put her hand over his mouth trying to keep him from talking. "You two are like brother and sister. Why do you do that to her?"

"It's fun," Tony replied, resting his hands on Peppers hips. "And she always falls for it. Makes my life interesting."

"It makes my life hell having to live with the two of you," Pepper replied leaning in to kiss him gently on the lips. "Give it a rest for the rest of today ok?"

"Yes, Mom. I'll try," he said trying to sound sweet and sincere. "She just irritates me, she wants to know about her abilities, so I try to really get in there and help her figure things out and she shuts down and won't talk to me when I ask her questions."

"Maybe she just doesn't know." Pepper sighed moving away from Stark to look him in the eye. Just promise me you will TRY to play a little nicer with her.

"Scouts honor," he replied, putting up his fingers in the Vulcan greeting instead of the boy scout pledge.

Ella stared at herself in the mirror of the work out/training room in Stark tower. She was sweaty from her time on the stair climber and the kick boxing she had been doing with the work out dummy. Now it was time for the real work out. She looked over her reflection. Ok, she was short, at just shy of 5 feet tall and MAYBE 110 pounds on a good day with all of her clothes on, she did resemble a teenager rather than a full grown adult. However, she was incredibly smart, fast in movement and ability and she was learning more about her powers every day.

She opened her hand and watched in the mirror as the door behind her opened. She closed her hand and door closed too. Then she began to push her magic further calling it from deep within her core and projecting it out from herself. Next to her, the air began to shimmer and an exact replica of herself began to take shape. It was almost corporeal when it began to fizzle and fade. DAMN IT! Ella spat at her reflection. You're weak! She bent forward, putting her hands on her knees and trying to catch her breath. It was almost as taxing as the hour on the elliptical had been. It was so easy for Loki to make many replications of himself and here she was struggling with just one. This was the one talent that still eluded her. She had been able to do all of the cool little parlor tricks like setting Starks liquor on fire and other small things like that she did just to annoy him. She was able to control just about anyone's mood if she were in control of her own mood and she was able to see through any disguise or false façade. Yet she still could not make a full functional replication of herself yet. Part of her wished she had just spoken to Loki that day on the heli-carrier. Although he probably would have just as soon kill her as speak to her.

Catching her breath again and wiping the sweat from her brow she began to concentrate on making a replica of herself once again.

When Ella emerged from the shower she could hear the sounds of commotion coming from the floor below her. Something was going on. She threw on her jeans and a tank top and attempted to towel dry her mass of red hair before leaving the room to find out what was going on. She skipped down the stairs wondering what the hell Stark was up to this time and followed the voices in to the first of three living rooms on the ground floor. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Stark, Pepper, Phil Coulson, Thor and Jane Foster standing in the room.

"Hey!" Ella said, running to Phil and hugging him enthusiastically. He let her embrace him, looking more than a little uncomfortable. "What the hell Coulson! You come back from the dead and you can't even send an email, post card…"

"Owl," Stark interjected followed by a small slap to the back of the head and disapproving look from Pepper.

"I'm sorry about that," Phil stammered, shifting away from Ella's touch. "You remember Jane Foster and Thor?"

"Hard to forget either," Ella replied shaking Jane's hand. "Not that you and I have met, Jane, but I have heard a lot about you."

"LITTLE ONE!" Thor boomed, coming closer and patting Ella on the top of the head as gently as he could manage. "How are you?" Thor's words caused Stark to almost bark with laughter.

"Thor, I asked you not to call me that. My name is Ella, remember?"

"Of course I remember. You are just so …"

"TINY!" Stark almost shouted

"Yes." Thor agreed.

"Just like your itty bitty man hood, Stark," Ella glared at him.

"She's been using magic outside of school headmaster!" Stark told Coulson, pointing accusingly at Ella. He started to back away slightly, recognizing the look in Ella's eyes. She was about to zap him.

Phil put his hand on Ella's shoulder. "Please don't Ella," he said calmly. "He's not worth it."

Ella shook her head giving Tony one final glare before turning back to Coulson. "Please tell me I can go back to HQ or the HUB or anywhere but here. It's not like Stark has been much help anyway!"

Phil smiled at her. "I was thinking about that actually. I was hoping you would join a smaller SHEILD team Fury has allowed me to put together. It would give us the time and space to hopefully figure you out. I can fill you in more later."

Ella nodded and looked back at Jane and Thor. "So what brings you all here? We're not going to have another battle are we? Your brother isn't causing any more mischief right?"

Thos instantly looked stricken at the mention of his brother. "Loki… is dead." There was a small tremble in his voice as he spoke. "He died helping save Jane and your world. Have you not heard about this?" He asked, trying to compose himself.

"That mess in England?" Ella asked. "I had no idea that had anything to do with you. And of course SHEILD hasn't let me out of here for much since Phil… well since he died." She didn't k now how else to put it.

Thor nodded.

Ella's brow furrowed as she felt inside herself for a moment. "You're sure Loki is dead?" She asked, mentally grabbing onto the distant vibration that had been with her since that day on the heli-carrier when Loki had zapped her as she was trying to get into his mind. When Loki had been taken back to Asgard, the feeling had lessened to the point that she could ignore the vibration for the most part, but it was still there, like a rubber band that had been stretched over many miles. She could still feel the vibration of his life force. If he were dead, there would be no feeling. It would have ended with is life.

"I disagree," Ella finally said looking directly at Thor. "Loki is still alive and I believe he is still on Asgard."

"Impossible!" Thor said disbelieving. "I held him as the life left his body."

"Thor you of all people should know that Loki can make you think or see whatever he wants." Ella argued

"How can you be so sure," Phil asked, stepping closer to Ella and wondering if this conversation should be taken out of the room and away from everyone else.

Ella rolled her eyes and bit her lip as she met Coulson's gaze. "Well, when we were relocated from the SHEILD facility to the heli-carrier…"

"You mean when I expressly asked you to stay in your room and out of harm's way until the mission was over?" Phil asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Yeah… well I attempted to make contact with Loki, to find out more about my magic through his mind. Of course he immediately felt my presence and rejected my magic. He basically zapped me with his own magic. It was incredible intense and ever since I have been able to… I don't know, feel his vibration, or life force. I'm not sure how else to explain it."

"Ella!" Phil raised his voice slightly and grabbed onto her hand. "You could have been seriously hurt or killed!"

"Well, Loki wasn't alone when I attempted contact. There was another presence in his mind, a very dark presence. It was as if Loki was reaching out to me, and it was the other thing that seemed to want to hurt me."

"There was a theory that Loki was under the influence of the tesseract," Phil replied almost talking to himself instead of Ella.

"Whatever," Ella continued. "I still feel that life force. I'm telling you that Loki is still alive."


	3. Chapter 3 Revelation

Chapter 3 Revelation

An hour later, everyone was sitting in the large kitchen at Stark Tower, munching on finger food that Pepper had graciously prepared. The glass table was littered with plates, food and glasses. Ella sat in a chair with her legs tucked under her picking at a quartered turkey and swiss sandwich wedge and pita chips. Pepper sat next to her watching Thor and Jane eat.

"So you really decided to leave Asgard to live on Earth with Jane?" Pepper asked still not quite believing the sacrifice.

"Of course." Thor's reply was as nonchalant as picking out what socks to wear on a cold day. "I choose to be here with her, would you not do the same for the one you love?"

"I'm not sure," Pepper replied eyeing Stark who was across the room pouring himself another drink. "You gave up an entire kingdom to come here. This place is not the stuff of fairy tales, but I'm sure you already know that. But that is what you left behind, a world worthy of fairy tales."

"We can return whenever we like," Thor replied chewing his sandwich with enthusiasm. "But I would always make the same decision if I had it to do all over again."

Jane smiled at him.

"Too much mush." Ella said dropping her pita chip onto her plate. "Lost my appetite."

Jane laughed and watched Ella take her plate to the sink.

"Where are you going, Muffin? Stark asked watching Ella put her plate down and start to walk away. "It's your turn to do dishes!"

"Seriously? You have a dozen housekeepers for these things Stark. I shouldn't have to do dishes!"

"You hate dishes, that's why you should have to do them," Stark replied giving her his sweetest smile.

Ella wasn't feeling up to bantering with Stark so instead of replying she rolled her eyes at him and walked back to the table, taking a seat next to Phil. "So, what's the deal?" Ella asked in a very low tone, not wanting her voice to carry over the rest of the conversation in the room.

"What do you mean?" Phil asked, looking at her innocently. She could tell by the look in his eyes he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Don't play me Coulson. You know what I'm talking about. Fury told us you were dead. Being what I am and doing what I can do, I know he must have believed it at least when he told me. So then I find out you are alive and apparently well. You were the only friend I had at SHEILD, or anywhere else for that matter and you never once bother to give me the heads up? I'm sorry to sound hurt or whatever, but believe it or not, I more or less thought you cared about my feelings. There was no… 'hey I'm alive,' or 'screw you Dalton'! There was nothing from you!" She hadn't meant to raise her voice but after having a chance to think about it and having Phil right here in front of her now she knew Stark had been right to feel the way he had earlier about Phil's reappearance. Thought she would rather pull out her own eyeballs with a rusty spoon than admit that to Stark.

"Ella, you know better than that." Coulson smiled at her, his eyes twinkling as he spoke. "I would never call you by your last name."

She laughed not meaning to. "Damn it Coulson, I hate it when you do that to me. I never can stay mad at you, no matter how hard I may try or how much I may want to."

The smile faded from his lips as he heard the sincerity behind her words. "You know I can't tell you anything about it Ella. I'm sorry. A decision was made for the greater good of SHEILD. You know the drill. The most important thing at the time was the AVENGERS initiative. That's it."

Ella nodded. "Of course it was. Always the greater good of SHEILD. Whatever." She waved her hand as if to clear the air." I'm just glad you're still alive Coulson, but you have got to get me out of here. Stark and I are going to try to kill each other soon. I can feel it coming."

"Ouch! That stings Muffin!" Stark replied apparently eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Have you made any further discoveries regarding Ella's talents?" Phil asked Stark attempting to redirect the conversation.

"Well, not as far as the origin of her abilities. But the abilities themselves seem endless unless you ask her to clean up something." Tony sneered at Ella." So far we know she has the ability of telekinesis, she appears to be clairvoyant is some situations, she can definitely start random fires and she has the incredible ability of being a huge pain in the ass. She can almost duplicate herself, God forbid the day that happens, one of her is certainly enough. And last but not least she has a mood control button. Bruce helped me discover that little feature. It was an amazing experiment."

Ella wanted to hit him really hard for talking about her like one of his electronic gizmos he kept in the basement.

"Yeah, amazingly destructive and messy," Pepper corrected Stark.

"Banner let her work on him?" Phil asked. "How did you get close enough to touch the Hulk to calm him down?"

"I don't have to have physical contact anymore." Ella spoke quietly. She hated talking about all of the shit that made her a freak.

"Is there anything else?" Coulson asked, sensing Ella's discomfort with the topic. Everyone was listening to them now.

"She's a very talented which," Stark replied in a sing song voice. "But her biggest talent is being a bitch!" He laughed, extremely pleased with his joke.

Ella let it go, deciding to allow Stark to have his fun for now. She would get him back in a more subtle way later. Maybe she would lace one of his suits with red ants. "No one can figure out where it comes from though," she said to Phil. "It's great I have all this talent and can do all of this weird stuff, but why?"

"If I did not know better, Thor said rising from his seat and coming to stand next to Ella. He placed a large hand on her shoulder. "I would say you have been blessed with Asgardian magic."

Ella simply sighed looking back at Coulson who stared back knowingly. "So, you never did tell me, what you all are doing here. I understand why Phil is here, I think, but what about you two?" Ella was desperate to change the subject as she shifted her attention back to Thor and Jane.

"I wanted to make sure all of the Avengers were aware that Thor would be living on Earth for the foreseeable future and to inform everyone that Loki is no longer a threat," Coulson replied. "But if you think he is still alive…"

"I know he is," Ella said taking a deep breath. "But he isn't a threat, not to us anyway."

"How can you be so sure?" Thor asked, squatting down beside Ella so he could look into her eyes.

"Sure that he is alive or that he is not a risk to us? Ella asked simply.

"Alive." Thor responded quickly.

Ella thought about the question for a moment before taking Thor's hand from her shoulder and holding it between both of her own much smaller ones. "How long have you and Loki been brothers Thor?" She asked, gazing intently into the endless blue of his eyes.

"More than a thousand Earth years," He replied staring back at her not blinking.

"You were close?" Ella prodded him.

"Not always as close as I would have liked, but as children, we were very close, we shared everything." Thor responded, his voice was thick with the emotion of the memories, he found himself unable to look away from Ella's gaze. Her eyes were the same color as some of the most beautiful emeralds he had ever seen.

"If Loki were truly gone Thor and you were never going to see him again, there would be an undeniable emptiness in your soul, an emptiness that only your brother could fill. His place in your heart would truly be empty because he would be gone, not just from sight but gone from everything." The rest of the people in the room looked on, not quite understanding what was happening between Ella and Thor. If she had to try to explain it to them, she could not have done so. "Do you feel it Thor? Does that place in your heart that belongs only to Loki feel completely empty? Or can you feel the faint vibration that belongs to his life force, a life force that you know so well. It's that same vibration that we leave behind when we meet someone for the first time, our lasting impression, good or bad we always leave a piece of ourselves behind. I know that if I can feel your brother, you must be able to feel it too. You know him like no one else Thor. Do you really think Loki is dead?"

There was a long silence. It felt like everyone in the large kitchen had been holding their breath watching the Asgardian and listening to Ella's words.

Finally Thor broke eye contact with Ella. "She is right." He stood from his crouch next to her. "Loki is alive. I must return to Asgard, inform the All Father and find my brother."


	4. Chapter 4 Purpose

Chapter 4 Purpose

Ella walked out onto Stark's balcony, throwing herself into a chair and staring out across the city skyline. She loved this city. It was the first thing she really could remember about her childhood. The smell of the city and the way everything looks at night. That was her favorite time… night. Things were never really quiet, but at night, things seemed right. And all of the destruction that had been caused by the chitauri could not be seen. Up here it was even better. This was the only thing she didn't want to leave behind. This balcony had become her sanctuary while she had to stay with Stark and Pepper.

Ella closed her eyes and took a deep breath, the familiar scents bringing her comfort. She could not really remember much of her childhood. Her first memory was from when she was about 4 or 5. Was that normal? Probably not. Nothing about her was normal. Her mother had died when she was 8. At least she thought she was 8. So much time had passed it was hard to remember. She only remembered her mother's face because of the picture she kept in her bag, hidden away where no one else knew about it. She never knew her father. Her mother would not tell her about him but Ella got the feeling that he had died or gone far away.

"Well that was interesting." Phil said shutting the sliding glass doors behind him as he came out onto the balcony with Ella. He moved a chair closer to Ella's and sat watching her closely. "It seems like you've found out a lot about your abilities in my absence."

He reached over and took Ella's hand, sensing her frustration. He gave the hand a small tug and she turned her head to look at him. A strand of long fiery red hair fell across her eyes as she did.

"What?" she asked, no longer in the mood for conversation.

"Thor might be onto something," Phil replied pushing the strand of hair back out of her face.

"Meaning?" She was purposely being cryptic and Phil knew it.

"Maybe you are Asgardian." Coulson replied simply.

Ella took her hand away from his touch and shook her head.

"Don't dismiss the idea yet," Phil said, taking her hand again almost against her will. "Do they have any idea how old you are? Have any of the tests showed any sign of your true age?"

Ella shivered at the thought even though the air was warm. She hated thinking about her age. Finally she drew in a breath and spoke. "No, all of the tests, blood work and even my girly parts seem to be that of a healthy normal female between the ages of 18 and 21. Not too shabby for a girl approaching her fiftieth birthday huh?" Her voice was bitter and her eyes began to sting with tears.

Phil put an arm around her and pulled her closer to him, allowing her to cry. When he knew she was done, he allowed her to sit back in her own chair and wipe her tears away with the back of her hand.

"I'm so old!" She said with disgust when she was able to speak again. "I know 50 isn't really old, but when you look like I do and get treated the way I do, it makes me feel… gross! I get hit on by teenagers for Christ sake! I can't date because I'd feel like a freakin' pedophile! I'm just… old!"

"Yeah," Phil replied taking her hand again. He was glad their friendship had survived his absence. Her crying in his presence had proven that their friendship was indeed intact. "But you're pretty hot for being almost 50!"

"Bite me, Coulson." She smiled at him and gave his hand a grateful squeeze.

"Oh, hell no!" Ella shrieked at Thor who stood looking down at her disapprovingly. "I have no interest in Bi-frosting my happy ass to a rainbow bridge in Asgard to go in front of the ALL FATHER to inform him that his son, THE GOD OF MISCHIEF, is still alive. He's your dad right? You're his son, he will listen to you!" Ella's voice was on the verge of hysterical as she finished speaking.

Thor put his hands on her shoulders as if he thought she might just take flight in her hysteria. "It is not enough for me to say it, Little One. The All Father must see it, the way you helped me to see. I cannot do what you did. You MUST go with us to Asgard.

Ella tried to back away from Thor, but he had cornered her on the balcony where she had been talking with Coulson. Her retreat was cut short by the wall of glass at her back .

"I don't think this is a good idea," Coulson said getting up from his chair and stepping forward protectively between Ella and Thor.

"She can feel Loki's life force, Son Of Coul. She can help us find him if he is truly on Asgard." Thor pleaded but still took a step back from the much smaller man.

"Even I'm not down with Muffin leaving," Stark replied watching from the glass door. "Especially if it has anything to do with Loki. I've ridden that crazy train, it wasn't a blast."

"Loki isn't the issue," Ella said softly. "He isn't a threat. I just don't want to end up stuck in a place like Asgard with the gods and goddesses, beautiful… TALL people are not going to do much for my self esteem. It's bad enough that everyone here is taller than me. There they are all like him!" She pointed to Thor as if that made her point. "There, Loki's ant-boot analogy will have a whole new meaning for me. I'm pretty sure Thor poops bigger than me."

Stark laughed, unable to control himself.

"I do not think that is even close to accurate." Thor replied seriously.

Ella wasn't sure what part of what she had said Thor was disagreeing with, at that moment she didn't care.

"I agree with Ella, she'll get lost over there," Stark replied when he was able to get his laughter under control.

Coulson put his hand against Ella's back in a protective gesture. I'm not comfortable with her leaving Thor. I really don't think this is the answer."

"I promise she will be safe at all times. She will be under my protection and no one will touch her. All I need is for her to help Odin see, the way she helped me to see, and if Loki remains on Asgard, she can assist by pointing me in the right direction. My men and I will take it from there and Ella will remain in the protective walls of the palace. Once I find my brother, I will return her to Midgard safe and sound, you have my word."

"Yeah… it's the AFTER you find Loki part that bothers me Point Break. I say if Loki wants everyone to think he's dead , let him have fun with that. I'm good with it." Stark stated firmly.

Ella was shocked that he would even care if she went with Thor or if Loki decided to skewer her with his glow stick of destiny that Stark is always talking about. In fact Ella thought, he almost sounded sincere.

"Stark, really, Loki isn't a threat." Ella replied nudging him with her shoulder. He had come closer to the group as the discussion had progressed.

"If my brother still lives, I need to find him. And our father needs to know he mourns unnecessarily. My father and I need to fix the wrong that was done to Loki. Ella can help me with this, she is the only one who can." Thor replied watching her, pleading with his eyes.

At Thor's words Ella moved forward away from the protective stances of both Coulson and Stark. "I've changed my mind. I want to help Thor." She smiled over her shoulder at Phil. "You know I have always wanted to be more than just one of SHIELDs assets Phil. Ok, so I will never be an Avenger, but even a field agent is better than what I am now. This is my chance to prove that I am something more."

"Damn it," Phil sighed defeated. "You had to put it like that didn't you big guy." Phil eyed Thor still not completely comfortable with the situation.

"I will go with you to Asgard Thor. I will help you make Odin see Loki is still alive and I will do what I can to help you find your brother."

"Fury really isn't going to like this," Coulson replied trying one last ditch effort to change her mind.

"Fury can suck it!" Ella shot back. "This is pay back for having my ass with a babysitter instead of in training! I had to beg Romanoff to give me the very basic training in hand to hand combat and hand guns."

"You shoot guns now? Phil asked slightly taken aback by her demeanor.

"Yeah, I do!" Ella turned on him "And Barton taught me how to shoot a bow, and I'm really good."

"She is," Stark agreed. "She tried to use me for target practice more than once while I was in the suit trying to rebuild the tower. She wanted me to teach her to fly, but I figured she already had the broom and knew how to ride it, she didn't need the suit!"

Ella laughed despite her anger at the situation. Some of the things Stark said were off color but really funny, even when they were directed at her. "It's settled Coulson," she said finally, approaching him again. She touched his arm lightly. "I promise to be careful. But I am going to Asgard with Thor."


	5. Chapter 5 Home

The attack of the plot bunnies continues... This is a rather short chapter about the preparation for and trip to Asgard. I own nothing but the OC. All hail the Gods Of Marvel for creating such wonderful characters and allowing us to use them like big people barbies :) I appreciate everyone that has been reading. As always reviews are welcome. I am trying to keep the characters as close to cannon as I possibly can while still telling my story. As I get further into it, Loki may get a little softer... at least for a little while :)

Enjoy!

Chapter 5 Home

Ella stared at herself in the mirror again." What's wrong with this?" She asked Jane who stood behind her.

"Well," Jane began. "You're going to meet a god, The All Father to be exact. Are you sure you want to go with holy jeans and a tank top?"

"Look," Ella replied turning away from the mirror to face Jane. "My wardrobe is limited. I don't work and the allowance I get from SHEILD for my clothing and expenses is menial. I don't like to shop anyway."

"Because she has to shop in the toddler section. It's hard to find clothes without a giraffe on the pocket." Stark was leaning against the door to Ella's room watching her with Jane. His attempt at humor fell short and Ella could see his heart wasn't in the humor the way it normally was. He really didn't want her to go.

"Very funny Stark." She replied, looking down at her shirt. Then she returned to the dresser and pulled out a mint green sweater from the mess before turning back to Stark. Jane took her cue from the look on Stark's face and decided it was time for her to go find Thor.

"I need to say something before I forget," Stark began, looking awkward now that they were alone.

"Go ahead." Ella replied folding her arms. She always took this defensive posture every time she spoke to Stark face to face.

He put his hands in his pockets and looked at her for a moment. "I tease you, sometimes relentlessly. I never say anything nice to you if I can help it. "

Ella nodded, This was all true.

"But I swear to God if you do not come back, I will hunt you down and kill you. And if Loki so much as looks at you cross-eyed, I will rip out his throat. Don't make me do any of these things Muffin."

The words hit her like a ton of bricks. She truly thought he hated her all this time.

"And don't think I don't know all there is to know about you, Muffin. I know there is more to you that meets the eye. I just didn't figure you would want me going on about it all the time. You're like a little sister to me, even though I know you are older than I am. Just… come back to us ok?"

Ella began to shake. She couldn't reply or come up with a witty comeback to make this all ok. She just closed the gap between them and hugged Tony tightly. She was trying very hard not to cry, not to be seen as weak, but this touched her, more than she ever thought possible. "I will Tony," was all she could manage without coming undone.

Ella stepped out of her room with Tony following her closely. She had decided to stay with her holy jeans but she threw the mint green sweater on over the tank top. She had no idea what the weather was like on Asgard. She pulled her mass of red hair back away from her face and put a hair tie in for good measure. That should keep things under control for now she thought adjusting her sweater and slipping on her Keds.

"When do we leave?" She asked Thor as she came around the stair case to the Library. Thor stopped midsentence when he saw her.

"Are you going to wear that?" He asked trying to hide his concern at her attire.

"What is it with you people and clothes. I wear what I have guys. I'm comfortable in this. What does it matter what I look like?" Ella threw up her hands in frustration. "I just don't get it."

"Appearance is everything on Asgard," Phil leaned closer to her and spoke quietly. She knew he was still angry with her for making the choice to go with Thor on this mission. But she also knew he had stayed away as long as could, he would not leave because he was angry with her now. Their friendship meant to much to both of them for such petty nonsense.

"No worries!" Thor exclaimed. "I will have you fixed up once we arrive in Asgard. All will be well." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Shall we go?"

"Wait," Coulson said, pulling Ella to the side. "You know I care about you, right?" He asked, a strange look on his face.

"Yes, Phil," Ella replied. "I love you too. Our friendship means more to me than you will ever know. It killed me when I thought you were dead. I was so distraught I couldn't even attend your funeral. It got ugly."

Now the guilt at his forced deception was written all over his face.

"You're a good agent, Coulson, but you're an even better man. You need to remember that. Not everything is about SHEILD, not everything revolves around that part of who you are. You deserve to be happy." She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

He didn't let go of her arm. "I don't know how to say this," he said looking unsure of himself. "I love you too." Was all he could manage.

Ella thought by the look on his face that he may have meant something more. She shook the feeling away and hugged him. "I'll be back," she whispered.

She moved away from Coulson and went to stand next to Thor and Jane. Together they made their way to the roof where Thor called to Heimdall.

"Does it hurt?" Ella asked Jane grabbing onto her hand.

"Not at all!" Jane replied. "You feel a pull, then open your eyes and you're on Asgard."

It was just as Jane had said, Ella felt the pulling sensation start deep within her she closed her eyes as it felt like she was being pulled off the roof and then she was on Asgard. Just like that.

"That was awesome!" Ella said as soon as the noise of the bi-frost had died away. Heimdall looked at Thor skeptically.

"This human believes that Loki lives," He asked his prince. "Then why can I not see him?"

"Loki is able to hide from you my friend," Thor replied, roughly grabbing the other mans shoulder in a gesture of friendship.

Jane had tried to prepare Ella for the sights of Asgard, but nothing that Jane could have ever told her would compare top the sight before her now. The rainbow bridge, the bright sky, the clear waters that ran beneath the bridge to… nowhere. It was all incredible and beautiful and dazzling. No wonder Loki wanted to be king of this realm, she thought as she looked around trying to take it all in. It has to be the most beautiful place in the universe.

They went by horse to the palace, Elle barely remembered the trip. She could not keep her attention focused on any one thing for too long. Other beautiful or astounding things were always catching her attention. She felt like she had ADD to the thousandth degree.

Once they arrived at the palace, a handmaiden took Jane and Ella to a room to bathe and dress them while Thor went off in search of the All Father. All of the fuss seemed strange to Ella. Why were these people so obsessed with cleanliness and dress? It wasn't until she was submerged in the bath that the reason came to her. The water felt like feathers wrapping around her and her skin instantly felt alive with the tingling of some sort of bubbles. Yeah she could totally get used to this, she thought.

The creamy solution that the hand maid had put in her hair made it soft and the curls floated on her scalp instead of wrestling in a huge knot like it usually did at home. As the maid worked on her hair, she saw them putting flowers in the curls that they piled on the top of her head and weaving tiny chains of silver and green through the mass of curls that hung down her back. She hadn't realized her hair had gotten so long.

One of the handmaids worked furiously on a dress of black and green silk while Ella was having her hair tended to. It took her a while to realize that the maid was making the dress she would wear shorter so she wouldn't trip in it.

Once her hair was finished, one of the maids helped Ella into her dress. The green and black silk floated against her skin which now had a luminous look to it. The dress went to the floor with a long slit up the right side that went all the way to the top of her thigh. There were no sleeves to the dress, just a simple sleeveless top with a plunging neck line and an even deeper plunging back line. There was a silvery cape that attached to the dress at the shoulders and it too went all the way down her back to the floor. The wide intricately carved silver belt finished the ensemble. She stepped into a pair of small black slipper looking shoes and made her way to the mirror. What she saw made her breath catch in her throat. She had never seen herself look this way before. She actually looked beautiful, and… older, but in the right way. She looked like she belonged here.

There were silver bracelets up her arms and green and silver earrings dangling from her ear lobes. There were jewels and flowers and silver and green ribbons in her hair. Now it made sense why the handmaiden had asked her what her favorite colors were. They were trying to make her feel at home in this place that was so strange for her.

"Oh my God!" Jane gasped coming into the room and getting a look at Ella." You look… I mean, you look just…"

Ella laughed at Jane. "Wow, I guess I must usually look like crap huh?" She asked coming to stand next to the taller woman. Jane was dressed very similar to Ella, her dress was of red and gold silk and there was no cape on the back of Jane's dress. She looked like she truly belonged to Thor in that moment and Ella had to smile up at her. Jane was incredibly lucky to have the adoration of a man like Thor.

"Well, no you're usually very pretty. But now, you're just… Ella , you look like one of the goddesses." Jane was sincere when she spoke; fixing a flower that had come loose on the top of Ella's head.

"Yeah, well I am far from that!" She replied checking herself in the mirror one more time before heading to the door. "They tell me that Thor is waiting for us. Shall we go see the king?" Ella asked as she pushed open the large door and stepped through.

A/N

In the next chapter we are FINALLY going to get some Loki time in :)

LOL Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6 Illusions

A very short chapter just to get a "Loki on" *giggle* More interesting and longer chapters to come. I own nothing but the OC, ALL HAIL the Gods of Marvel and all that :) Reviews are always welcome. I like to know if people are enjoying the material! Again I am trying to keep everyone in Cannon, Loki is pretty much in Cannon in this chapter and the next one... he may get a little softer in future chapters, but that may not last long :oP

Enjoy

Chapter 6 Illusions

Thor led them through the palace to the throne room where the King waited for them. He sat in his throne as they entered. To Ella, the King appeared agitated or angry. She attempted to use her mood control talent to try to calm not only the King but herself. She hoped it was working. As she drew nearer to the king something struck her mind's eye like a baseball bat. The All-Father didn't look right somehow, like there were more than one person sitting high on that throne.

It hit her suddenly, she recognized Loki from his time in New York and from all the TV appearances that had been run in the year since the battle for New York. Loki was disguising himself as the All-Father. Ella tried very hard to hide the emotions that were raging inside her as she approached the throne. Oh, holy shit, she thought to herself. She was not prepared for this. She had hoped to come here to see Odin, King of Asgard and tell him that his son still lives. Now here she was, faced with Loki himself disguised as the King. What was she supposed to do now? Where was the real King? Why was Loki doing this? What was she going to tell Thor? Her mind race as she approached the stairs leading up to the throne and then in an instant she decided how she would handle this. She prayed it was the right thing to do.

Ella approached the throne with Thor and Jane by her side and kneeled; following what Jane did just to be sure she was not showing any disrespect.

"You have something to tell me my dear?" He asked in the voice of the All-Father. She had heard Loki's voice and knew this was not it.

"Yes All-Father," Ella replied looking up at him.

"Then rise, come closer. My son tells me you need to touch me to help me see?"

"I'm not sure, if I have to touch you My Lord," she replied, her speech coming more natural now. "I want you to know that your son Loki lives." And I'm looking right at him, she thought to herself.

She approached him slowly, not sure what to do. Slowly she raised her hand and he allowed her to take one of his. The All-Father illusion faltered slightly as she touched him. "How do you know that my son Loki lives?" The All-Father asked her, holding her hand gently.

Ella took a deep breath, preparing herself. She knew what she had to do and now was the time. "When Loki was in New York my Lord, I approached him as he was trapped in a cell, his magic touched me and I think he may have left part of himself there. I can still feel his life force." As Ella's mouth spoke the words, her mind kept saying over and over again, insistently I know who you are, I know who you are, I know who you are.

"You can feel his life force?" Odin asked, sounding more than a little condescending. Then the look on his face changed and she could see that _**Loki**_ was looking at her now. He obviously knew it had been her that day in the heli-carrier, and it looked to Ella like he had gotten her mental message loud and clear.

"I see," said the voice of the All-Father. "If what you say is truth, then we must find him at once." It seemed Loki was not going to let the others know that she could see him, and neither was Ella. The last thing she needed was piss off Loki, the God Of Mischief, the same god that took down half of New York with his bullshit schemes.

"Yes, father. We must find Loki. A great injustice was done to him by both of us, and he needs to know the depth of our love for him." Thor said coming to stand next to Ella. "You see her gifts, father? I told you she could make you see."

"And so she has," the king replied letting go of Ella's hand. "Where do your powers come from young one?"

"I do not know My Lord. I have always been this way." Ella didn't want to look at him anymore. It was creeping her out., she wanted to run away and hide. Or just go back to Earth and let Coulson comfort her until she felt safe in her own skin again.

He turned his gaze away from her back to Thor. "Tomorrow you will attempt to find your brother and bring him here to me so that amends can be made."

Ella began to feel like she was completely stupid for allowing Loki to know she could see him. What in the hell was she thinking? She was being selfish and looking for answers of her own is what she had been thinking. This was stupid of her. He was probably going to kill her for this. The urge to run and hide was almost overwhelming, but she didn't falter or make any movements. What was done, was done. There was no going back now.

"Agreed." Thor boomed, happy to have a chance at finding his brother

"You have a big day tomorrow," Odin replied to Thor. "Take your women, get something to eat then rest, I will meet with you again in the morning." His turned his attention back to Ella. "It was a true pleasure to meet you my dear. I hope that we can speak again soon." Odin/Loki took her hand and gave her knuckles a light kiss.

She bowed her head and broke the eye contact. Not if I can help it, she thought to herself.

A/N

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come soon!

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7 Truth

Time for some real Loki fun. I am trying to keep with the Cannon of course, but sometimes my imagination has other ideas :o) I own nothing but the OC... ALL HAIL THE GODS OF MARVEL and thanks for letting us play with the characters like big people barbies :) As always I love reviews, it helps me know what I'm doing right or wrong.

My inspiration for this chapter... Sarah McLauchlan Building a Mystery... cause Loki is a 'beautiful 'f'ed up man' :o)

Enjoy!

Chapter 7 Truth

Ella paced back and forth in the large room. The bed was right in front of her, made and beautiful, she knew she should be trying to rest, but her mind was racing. There was no way she was going to sleep right now. She paused in her pacing to examine the beautiful bed, gold and silver coverlets lay across the surface and it really did look inviting. She had never seen a bed that big before, it looked like it must be the size of two king sized beds put together. Why was everything so big here? She thought as she resumed her pacing.

It was true that the people here were much larger than most of the people on Earth, but this bed looked like it could hold at least five Asgardians.

Jane had ditched her hours ago to be with Thor. Ella had originally asked Jane to stay with her, but when Jane questioned her about her anxiety, Ella was unable to elaborate. In the end she had told Jane to forget it and just go be with Thor. If Loki was going to come for her, and she was sure he would eventually, it was better to be alone. She didn't want anyone else getting hurt because of her stupidity.

She was still dressed in the gown she had worn to go before the King; Ella couldn't bring herself to take the garment off. It was the first time she had ever seen herself look so good, and besides she thought with a laugh, if Loki is going to kill me, I want to leave a good looking corpse!

Her laughter was of the nervous variety. She felt no mirth, she felt terrified. It was stupid to draw attention to the fact that she could see through Loki's deceptions. How could she have been such a damn fool! Now Loki knew she knew it was him and to keep her silent he would most likely kill her, or make her a prisoner. It was hard for her to decide which fate would be worse.

"UGGGH" Elle threw herself across the bed. If he was coming for her why didn't he just get it over with? It was the waiting that was the worst. In her endless search for answers about her own abilities and her own past, she has deliberately poked the proverbial bear… poked and prodded and beat it over the head with Thor's hammer, she thought grimly. Now she just wanted the confrontation to be over with.

As if in answer to her silent prayers, there was a knock on the door, soft at first then growing a little louder. She went to the door and flung it open her heart pounding hard and fast. She looked up to see two Asgardian guards waiting for her.

"The king would like an audience with you my lady." One of the guards said as he bowed before her.

Strange way to lead a girl to her death, Ella thought as she nodded her agreement to the guard that spoke to her. The guards both turned away from her and it was obvious they expected her to follow them. She took a few deep breaths in a futile attempt to steady her raging nerves and then had to hurry to catch up with them, one of their long strides seem to ten of her own steps. They took a path through the palace different from the path they had taken earlier in the day that had led to the throne room.

"Aren't we going to the throne room?" Ella asked the guards, feeling her stomach sinking. Things were definitely not looking good for her.

"The All-Father requested you be brought to his chambers. He wants a private audience with you, my lady." The guard looked as if he didn't want to speak to her.

Well there it is… Ella thought to herself. Of course he wants a private audience with me, all the better to kill me… in the privacy of his own room!

Her heart raced as they approached a overly large golden door. If she didn't calm down she was going to have a freakin' heart attack or hyperventilate before Loki even had the chance to do away with her.

One of the guards knocked lightly on the chamber door, and after a brief second Ella heard the All-father's voice filtering through the heavy metal of the door. "You may enter."

Ella closed her eyes for a moment as if mentally preparing herself. "Here we go." She whispered

She stepped through the doorway after the guards had opened it for her, realizing almost at once that they were not going to follow her inside. All alone with Loki, she thought. This is _**SO**_ not a good sign. She stood still just inside the door as the guards closed them behind her and before long, Odin came into view, standing about 20 feet away from her. There were expensive looking carpets lining the floors and furniture on either side of the walkway where Ella stood, but he didn't offer her the comfort of sitting down.

She watched him for a moment, and then finally he spoke. "Do you not kneel before your King?" He asked her simply.

Oh yeah! She scolded herself. In her panic she had forgotten her manners. _Of course I will bow before you Loki… Makes it easier for you to cut off my head._ Out load she replied. "Forgive me my Lord." She went down on one knee, the green and black silk of her gown parting as she did exposing her leg up to the top of her thigh. She grabbed at the material trying to cover herself. She saw Loki watching her, he almost looked as if he approved of the material falling away from her legs and exposing her skin.

"You may rise, My dear." The disguised Loki said softly coming toward her.

Ella rose to her feet, really just wanting to get this over with. "Why have you summoned me here All-Father?" she asked trying not to sound as disrespectful as she felt.

"You have something better to do than to satisfy the curiosity of your King?" He was closer to her know, and she could clearly see Loki in the disguise of the All-Father.

This was getting far too confusing and in depth for her. Her nerves were beyond frayed, but at this moment she felt a strange calm come over her. This needed to be over and it needed to be over now. "Enough!" Ella said raising her hands in front of her, palms toward the King. The force of her magic shattered the illusion and Loki stood before her, no longer in the shroud of the All-Father.

Loki raised an eyebrow at her. "You are a very talented Human," He finally said, a small smiling playing about his lips. You're powers have grown considerably since we last met. Although you were too afraid to face me then."

"I'm sorry." Ella stammered. "I was just trying to help Thor and the King… and you too I guess. When I saw you … I just… I was confused and ….

"Calm yourself girl." He growled, growing impatient with her. "You intended to force your powers on me when I was biding my time in that pitiful human cell in the flying palace!" It wasn't asked as a question, but Ella knew he expected her to answer him.

She tried to control her breathing and her mind. "I didn't even want you to know I was there. I was hoping to have a quick look into your mind see what I could find out about the powers that you have so that I…"

Loki's laugh interrupted her. "You hoped to gain the secrets of my power? You foolish human, my powers have been developed over centuries. What could you hope to gain from a look into my mind?"

"I would tell you if you would let me finish!" Ella raged at him. She hated feeling like she was being made fun of.

"By all means." Loki said walking around her slowly, his hands behind his back, It looked to Ella like he was studying her. It made her feel more exposed then when her dress had fallen open a minute before.

"I wasn't trying to gain the secrets of your power. I'm just not sure where my powers come from. I guess I just wanted to poke around a little in your head to see if I could find any answers. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, or whoever else was in there with you. I was just hoping to better understand some of the things I can do, or rather why I can do them at all."

Loki stopped his examination of her and stood very still behind her. "You felt 'The Other' when you were inside my mind?" This time she knew he didn't expect her to answer him. "You must be a very talented witch indeed. Isn't that what you humans call the gifted? Witches?" He resumed his circle around her. "So you can feel my life force?" He purred close to her ear. "Tell me about that."

God, he was making her incredibly uncomfortable. The way he spoke, the way he smelled… everything about him had her nerves and her senses on high alert. She attempted to control her inner turmoil and continue the conversation. "It's like I said to you earlier. When you zapped me that day in the Heli-carrier, I carried the vibration with me… It's like your magic never left me." _Why was he so close she thought._ He was hovering over her and she realized just how damn small she felt next to him. "I wasn't trying to expose you or anything, that was never my intent. I just wanted to help Thor find his brother." She thought maybe he was trying to intimidate her, but she didn't feel intimidated any longer… she felt something entirely unexpected.

Ella heard Loki sneer and she finally looked up at him, meeting his eyes for the first time since she had shattered the illusion. He looked angry. "My dear brother is a fool. He belongs on Midgard with the rest of you fools."

"You're a jackass!" The words were out of her mouth before she could even think to stop them. She closed her eyes as Loki spun to face her. "Your brother loves you, as does your father! Why is it that you are the only one who cannot see that? Thor would die for you, in fact sometimes I think if it would make you whole again, he would die. But you would rather sit here on your high horse blaming everyone else for your short comings. From what I saw of your mind you are not a bad… person… or whatever… You are certainly misunderstood and you are definitely spoiled rotten!" Ella was terrified of giving him the chance to speak. His face grew darker with every word that spewed from her mouth and when she was done she was sure she had sealed her own fate. "Are you going to kill me now?"

A myriad of emotions crossed Loki's face at that moment as Ella watched. Finally he laughed. "Kill you? Why would I kill you?"

"Well, I know that you are not really the All-Father, I brought your brother here and told him you were still alive even though he believed you to be dead, and I just completely insulted you. Isn't that grounds for death?"

"Do you wish to die, my sweet girl?"

"If you're going to do it, let's get on with it… the suspense is going to give me an ulcer." Ella demanded exasperated by him. She was exhausted from the emotional roller coaster Loki had her on. She had been through the entire spectrum of her emotional rainbow in just the last ten minutes here with him.

"I have no intention of killing you, at least not yet. You mean something to my brother and I imagine there are many people, likely some from that SHEILD organization back on your Midgard that would be simply devastated if you were to be killed. Besides I have an image to uphold. I am The All-father to everyone else here after all." Loki watched her intently

"Then what? Why did you ask me to come here?" Ella was on the edge of being disrespectful again and she had to take a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. She was slightly relieved, but her emotions were still raging. Why did he have this effect on her. Was it some of his magic or was it something else?

"I need your cooperation." Loki said moving closer to her again. "I have an appearance to uphold as I said."

"You want me to play like you are still the All-Father and send Thor out on some fool's errand looking for 'Loki' when in fact you are here the whole time?" Ella watched Loki pace back and forth in front of her like a caged animal.

"I think we understand each other." Loki came to stand before her once again.

Ella thought for a moment, looking up at Loki, feeling him this close to her. She never really realized how beautiful he was until this moment. Thor was good looking, as were most Asgardians. But Loki was simply…beautiful. She knew all of a sudden why her emotions were totally out of control. It actually had little to do with emotions and more to do with hormones.

"In return," Loki continued talking, watching her study him. "I will attempt to help you learn where your powers come from, and perhaps even help you develop some of your weaker talents."

Ella continued to watch Loki and she made a rash decision as he spoke to her in that soothing voice of his. "I will help you, Loki. I will help you convince Thor that he needs to search for you, I will help you in whatever way I can while I remain here on Asgard, but I want more than just answers, I will accept your help with that of course, but I want something else." She was growing bolder as he stared into her eyes.

"What is it that you desire?" He asked, his voice low and seductive.

"I will keep your secrets, and help you in any way I am able… for a kiss."

A/N

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a little longer than the rest... but there was no really good stopping point until I got to Ella's request.

Thanks so much for reading!


	8. Chapter 8 Kiss

Chapter 8 Kiss

This part of the story is told from Loki's POV for reasons that will become obvious.

I don't anything but the OC, ALL HAIL THE GOD OF MARVEL! And thanks for letting us humble servants play with them like big people barbies

Loki paused looking at the girl after she had made her request. How dare she think he would stoop so low. This must be another one of her silly games. Perhaps she was attempting to force physical contact with him to have another look into his mind.

"And if I agree to this kiss," He deliberately said the word as if it tasted awful rolling off his tongue. "What form would you have me take? Now he wished now he _had_ decided to kill her. "You would have me take the form of one of your realms beloved Avengers? Or perhaps, you would want me to take my brothers form." He was sneering at her, his distaste for her request more than evident.

He resumed his inspection of her, not wanting to miss and inch and hoping to catch her embarrassment from every angle. How dare she think he was a fool. He was not Thor after all. It would take more than a beautiful woman to undo him. He deliberately stood to close to her as he completed yet another circle around her, invading her space and hoping to intimidate her by the sheer size difference alone.

"You truly think I would stoop to that level of degradation?" He asked when she didn't answer him. "I would rather kill you now and answer questions regarding your untimely death at the hands of the All-Father, than kiss you."

He stood before her again, looking down upon her. She did not meet his gaze, his words apparently hitting their mark. "Look at me." He ordered.

The small woman before him raised her head and finally met his eyes. What he found in her expression was not what he had expected. He had expected, embarrassment, anger, even fear. Instead of any of these emotions, she looked… sad. Not just any kind of sadness, perhaps pity?

"What happened to you?" She spoke so softly he wasn't sure if he had really heard her at all. "Why would you instantly assume that I would want you to be anything more than what I see before me now?"

"Why?" Loki demanded, raising his voice in anger at her. "Is this another game? Your attempt to use magic against me to find… what? I have already agreed to help you find what it is you seek." Her stare unnerved him. His mother had looked upon him with that same expression, but Ella's expression held something more.

"Why?" Ella repeated the question back to him. "Why do you feel like you are unworthy of any sort of affection or attention? I'm beginning to think the greater purpose of my presence here is to help _you. _Not the other way around.

Loki couldn't help himself. He laughed at her. "You Midgardian's are so soft… with all of your emotions."  
He told her, dismissing her questions completely. "Why is it that you would _want_ a kiss from _me_?"

Ella raised her eyebrows in response to his question, as if the answer was obvious. "Because you're beautiful. I don't get out much." She smiled at him finally." And because it sounded like a good idea at the time. It's been a very long time since I've kissed anyone… It would be like a handshake to seal the deal… but with more lips."

Loki found himself smiling back at her. Her answer had been so simplistic and honest. The thought of kissing her was not at all as distasteful as he had led her to believe. She was quite beautiful even if she was too short, and too thin. Perhaps he would give in to her request after all… but not yet.

"Tell me," he said, his voice low and sultry again. He took a hold of the fine material of her dress and rubbed it between thumb and forefinger, lifting it slightly as he did. "Who dressed you in these colors?" He pulled at the material again, just enough to open the split along the right side, exposing her legs once again. It was a shameless act, he admitted to himself, but he did it anyway, not only enjoying the view it provided him, but he also enjoyed how uncomfortable it was making the woman.

She pulled at the fabric in an attempt to cover her legs. He knew she was feeling exposed. "Uh, I was asked what my favorite colors were when I arrived here. This is what they brought me to wear, I figured they were trying to make me feel more comfortable even though they stripped me of who I really am as soon as I arrived. Why?"

Loki saw Ella register that he himself was wearing colors similar to the ones in her dress. Now that he was no longer in the disguise of the All-Father, the gold, green and black of his garment was obvious. "Oh, she replied, her cheeks turning a darker shade of pink."

"You blush at wearing colors similar to those that I favor, yet you feel no shame at brazenly asking me to kiss you?"

"I wasn't brazen!" Ella replied sounding horrified. "You make me out to be a wanton harlot! I blushed because in retrospect, me wearing this makes this whole thing look like a plan to gain your trust… then me asking you for a kiss, well it just looks bad. It wasn't a plan though, I didn't even know you were actually here until…

He took another step closer to her, putting a long slender finger to her lips. "If a kiss is truly what you desire, then it is exactly what you shall have." Loki had no idea why he was going to agree to this. He should in fact be questioning her further. She was right; this whole thing did seem like a plot to gain his trust. But somehow, he knew that was not the case.

Ella looked up at him then and he leaned down to her, removing his finger from her lips and replacing it with his own. He felt her breath hitch as his lips touched hers, then he felt her relax into the kiss. She raised her hand to touch him, coming to rest on his arm. As soon as he felt her touch, he pulled away from her.

"There," he said standing straight again and looking down at her. "You have had your kiss, now do we have a deal?"

"Seriously?" Ella asked, making Loki feel like he had just done her a great injustice. The tone she had taken with him was very displeasing following the very pleasing feeling of the kiss.

"Have you ever kissed someone before?" She folded her arms across her chest as she watched him. Her looks could be devastating and her flippant tone was going to get her into trouble with him.

"Of course, you foolish imp." Loki turned away from her sauntering to one of the plush red sofas lining the room and seating himself gracefully. "I have kissed many much more fair than you."

"Then I want a do-over. You totally blew that one." Ella followed him to the couch and stood next to him, a small smile playing across her lips.

And they call me the God of Mischief Loki thought looking up into her green eyes. "A do-over?" he repeated the phrase Ella had muttered. "You said one kiss." Loki watched her take a seat on the sofa next to him.

"I didn't specify a number." Ella challenged.

"_**A**_ kiss means one."

"Well, that kiss was cheap and shouldn't count." Ella folded her arm across her chest again.

Loki had to smile again as he watched her. She was actually pouting. "You were not exactly specific as to the type of kiss." He replied, starting to laugh. This was turning out to be much more fun than he'd expected. He was exceedingly glad he had decided _NOT_ to kill her.

"You!" He had gotten her to the point of exasperation. She turned toward him and he was once again face to face with those deep green eyes. "You were completely checking me out back there! You pretended to be feeling the material of my damn dress so you can check out my legs, then you kiss me like I'm your sister?"

"I would never kiss my sister on the lips, if I even had a sister."

"OH. MY. GOD!" Ella yelled to the ceiling of the room. He was enjoying this taunting immensely. To his surprise she launched herself at him from across the sofa. At first he thought perhaps she meant to strike at him. Instead he found her in his lap, straddling him, one leg thrown both of his. She took his face in her hands and before he could think to stop her, she pulled him to her, pushing her lips into his own. She was gentle at first, but soon he could sense the level of her frustration in the forcefulness of her kiss.

Unable to stop himself, he kissed her back. Loki brought his hands up, resting them at her hips while he explored her lips, allowing her to kiss him as deeply as she wanted. It had been far too long since anyone had kissed him, and he wasn't sure he had ever been kissed like this. He was truly enjoying the feel of her sitting in his lap, the feel of her lips against his, the quickness of her breath against his cheek as she assaulted him. Her hands had moved from his face to his shoulders. His hands had moved from her hips skimming up her sides to her waist.

Loki was about to move her, to flip her onto her back against the sofa and take complete control of her. She had been allowed to control this situation long enough. But before he could move her, Ella pulled away from him. She was smiling, her lips red and puffy from the roughness of the kiss. She flopped very ungracefully out of his lap and back into her seat on the sofa.

"Now we have a deal," she said a little breathlessly smiling across the couch at him.


	9. Chapter 9 Talent

Chapter 9 Talent

Of course I own nothing but the OC Ella. All Hail the God of Marvel! This was a very difficult chapter to write. The whole concept of magic and putting it into words is harder than I thought it would be! But I hope you will find it worth it. I appreciate the reviews that I have gotten so far. It helps to know what you all like and stuff :o) I'm hoping to hear from more of you soon!

Ella wandered around the palace, checking out room after room and seeing what there was to see. Jane was resting in their room and Thor was off attempting to find his brother, which of course he would not do. A pang of guilt wrapped itself around Ella's stomach. She was not a good liar. She hated having to lie to Thor especially, so in the end, she had asked Loki to do it for her. There was no way she would have been able to look Thor in the eye and tell a blatant lie.

Loki on the other hand had told the lie perfectly. Disguised as the All-Father, he had told Thor he had consulted with Ella and his maps of Asgard and come up with a select few places that Thor should explore. Loki had explained to Ella later that Thor and his men would likely be gone for several days which would give them the time they would need to explore her talents. Then being disguised as the King of Asgard, Loki had been called away for some urgent business, leaving Ella to wander.

She entered a large library, bigger than anything she had ever seen back home, and began looking at some of the large volumes on one of the shelves that she could reach. She pulled out one of the books, it was very large and bound in faded heavy brown leather, but the language and writing were unfamiliar to her. Ella replaced the book and went to one of the gigantic bow windows on the west side of the library. Each of the windows had a large, soft, gold colored window seat. She climbed up into one of the seats and gazed out of the window, watching a bird come and go from tree branch to tree branch.

Ella watched for a long time, the beauty that was Asgard. The people were beautiful, they sky was a beautiful color blue that she had never seen before. It was blue, but mixed with a green. It was amazing to watch. The stars could still be seen even though it was midday. The grass was so green it looked like a painting rather than real grass.

The green of the grass made Ella think of Loki and the color of his eyes. Thinking of Loki of course brought the events of the previous night to her mind. Ella curled her legs up under her, letting the red silk of her gown part slightly at her legs, allowing her greater movement and greater comfort. She silently wished Thor and Jane had allowed her to wear to her jeans instead of another Asgardian dress. The dresses were beautiful, but the ones she wore made her feel positively indecent and overly exposed.

Ella tugged at one of the splits that went up either side of this dress and remembered how Loki had tugged at the material of the dress she had been wearing last night. The thought caused her to smile. As she thought over the whole incident she wondered how it had turned out the way it had. She had gone from fearing death at his hands to sitting in his lap, kissing him with reckless abandon.

Not for the first time, she wondered what had possessed her to act the way she had. Everything she had told Loki had been true. He was beautiful and she did feel something for him although she wasn't sure what that something was. But Loki was also capable of awful, terrible things.

_Dear Lord_, she thought to herself, _what have I gotten myself into_?

Ella also felt bad for being dishonest with her friends. She didn't like being lied to and hated the thought of lying to anyone else no matter what the reason. Her 'do unto others' mantra, raised its head in her mind. The whole thing made her feel wrong. But she would keep up her end of the bargain with Loki. She had no choice really; she desperately wanted Loki's help.

Ella brought her thumb up to her mouth, absently chewing on her thumb nail as she looked out the window. She noticed as she chewed that her lips were sore from the kissing. She was definitely out of practice. The kiss Ella thought again, what a kiss it had been.

She thought about the way her lips felt as they pushed against his, the way he had responded to her kiss, the way his hands felt resting against her hips and the fire they left in their wake as they trailed up her sides, the way he pushed himself against her as she straddled him. Ella blushed furiously at that thought. She wondered not for the first time how far it would have gone if she hadn't broken the contact between them when she had.

"A penny for your thoughts," Loki said softly, startling Ella, causing her to cry out in surprise.

She hadn't heard him enter the library or shut the door behind him. He apparently thought they were safe from detection; Loki was himself, standing there, not disguised as the All-Father.

He leaned languidly against one of the gigantic book shelves, arms crossed, looking as though he had been there for a while.

Ella bit her lip, looking over at him, swallowing her '_fifty bucks to act them out'_ retort. It would most likely be lost on him anyway. "How long have you been there?" She asked him finally.

"Long enough," he replied, sounding annoyed. "I was under the impression you wished me to help you with your magic. I do have other duties I am responsible for."

"Well, then you should have said something sooner." Ella swung her legs over the edge of the seat and hopped to the floor. "Instead of taking advantage of the view like some creepy stalker."

"Excuse me?" Loki asked pushing himself away from the shelves.

"Nothing." Ella smiled up at him sweetly as she approached. "Is it safe for you to be … you know… like that?"

"I have enchanted the door to the library. No one will enter," he replied flatly. "What would you like to do?"

The kiss again came into Ella's mind. She would like to do some more of that for sure. She shook her head a little trying to clear her mind. What the hell was wrong with her? One kiss and she was swooning like an overly hormonal teenager with a crush.

"You mean magic?" Ella asked, her cheeks burning again. God she hoped he didn't notice the blush the way he had last night.

"What else would I be speaking of?" Loki questioned her, a small smile playing at his lips.

So thoughts of last night were on his mind too. Ella felt a surge of energy run down her spine at the thought.

"I think, maybe…" Ella thought about her abilities for a second. "I think I'd like to try to replicate myself. I can almost do it, but I get just so far and it fizzles, not to mention I'm completely exhausted with just one try."

Loki walked around to stand behind her. "You need to be able to separate the parts of your mind. Divide your conscious and subconscious into multiple parts." Ella looked over her shoulder at him, not quite understanding what he meant.

"For example," he began to explain. "At this moment, the All-Father sits in a council meeting, listening to members prattle on about concerns of safety in the lands beyond the palace borders. It is all an illusion of course, but I am able to listen and speak for the All-Father illusion when in fact I am here with you. I use only a fraction of my subconscious for that illusion and all that it entails." Ella could tell by his tone he was overly impressed with his own abilities.

"How," Ella asked, still not quite catching on. She saw Loki roll his eyes at her. He was not going to make a good teacher at this rate. She had no doubt that Loki could pull that sort of illusion off, She had seen him do it. But she was still no closer to understanding how to do it herself.

"Close your eyes," He demanded, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Let us try a visualization exercise."He gently assisted her within the confines of her mind. "Visualize your mind." When he could tell she had done as he'd asked, he continued. "Now divide your mind into the conscious and subconscious sections, what is here and the present and what lay beyond the present." She struggled with the meaning for a moment, but as he touched her, Loki helped her to understand what he meant.

Behind her closed eyes, she finally understood the concept and divided her mind as he's instructed. She nodded slightly once the image had solidified, encouraging him to continue. She knew Loki didn't need her nod, he was in her mind with her, he was seeing what she saw.

"Now," Loki continued, speaking softly in her ear. "I want you to single out the subconscious portion of your mind and further divide it." He saw in her mind the visualization of her subconscious being split again into two distinct sections. When that image was solidified he began again. "Keep that small portion of your subconscious open, then open your eyes." Ella felt him break the contact with her and move from behind her. She must no longer need his help she thought as she opened her eyes to see Loki standing before her now.

"Ok," Ella said, still holding on to that one small piece of her subconscious. "I think I've got it. Now what?"

"You may begin to form a replica of yourself. But you may only use that one small portion of your subconscious. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Ella replied, her voice barely a whisper.

"Do you need my help?" Loki asked, ready to move behind her to established contact once again.

"Maybe, just at first." Ella was already preparing herself and Loki went to stand behind her again. This time he put his hands on her waist. The touch was very distracting to Ella and she wondered if maybe that was the purpose. Was he trying to distract her mind to make sure she was using only the sliver of her subconscious that he'd instructed her to use? Whatever his reasons, she enjoyed the feel of his hands on her.

She took a deep breath, allowing her mind to empty now, then she began to focus on the one section of her mind as Loki had showed her. He helped her now bring her mental energy into that section of her mind. "Ok," she said softly. "Let me try."

Loki pulled back, breaking the contact with her and Ella pushed her energy out from herself, keeping her eyes open and focused. She didn't want to miss a thing. The space in front of her began to take form and shimmered before her. Within a minute, she was staring at a replica of herself.

"Oh my!" Ella said quietly. She didn't even break a sweat. Before when she had attempted this type of magic it had caused almost complete exhaustion. "It worked!" She turned away from the illusion wanting to see if it would hold steady without her looking directly at it.

She faced Loki, a huge smile on her face, lighting up all of her features. "Is it still there?" She asked him, the excitement evident in her voice.

Loki rolled his eyes at her as if he were attempting to indulge a child. "Of course it remains. It will remain there until you choose to dissolve the illusion."

Ella looked over her shoulder just to make sure. The illusion hadn't faltered at all, it remained in the same place it had been when she had turned away from it.

"I did it!" She cried, jumping up and down, she ran toward Loki, planning to hug him in appreciation. Instead of connecting with the solid mass of his body, she went right through him falling face first to the floor.

She heard Loki laugh behind her. "You must never give your illusions your full attention, Ella. It will be your undoing."

Ella rolled onto her back, staring up at the golden vaulted ceiling of the library. "That was completely uncalled for." She replied, breathing heavily.

Loki approached and stood over her, still laughing. "That will never not be funny. Now, give me your hand."

Ella held out her hand to him and allowed him to pull her to her feet. "Look at what you have accomplished," he whispered, turning her around to face her illusion. "It remained intact, even though you were… otherwise engaged. You are using the correct part of your mind."

Ella laughed at the thought. Through her own embarrassment at the fall, the illusion stood, unwavering.

"You are a very impressive student," Loki told her, leaving her side to circle the illusion. "Now you must learn to take control of your illusions. Can you make it speak?"

Ella thought for a moment, and then her illusion replied, "Yes I can make her speak." Ella clapped her hands together but fought the urge to attempt to hug Loki again. One face plant a day was enough for her. "Only one afternoon and I have learned so much!" She finally said.

"Thank you," she said turning away from her illusion and facing Loki. She was serious now. "I could never have done this without your help."

"Yes, I know," Loki replied. "We are far from finished. If you truly want to know where your powers come from, there is much research to be done. Research takes time."

"Modest much?" Ella said, dissolving her illusion. "I was trying to thank you for your help!"

"You are welcome, my lady," he replied with a slight bow and a condescending smile. "I am afraid our time has come to an end." He approached her and taking her hand in his, raised it to her lips, kissing the backs of her fingers lightly. "I will send for you this evening and we shall explore more of your… talents."

Something about the way Loki said the word 'talents' sent that familiar shiver down Ella's spine. "Ok." She replied a little stunned. She wasn't quite sure if he had been talking about magic… or something else entirely.

A/N

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter should be up tomorrow if I can finish it tonight :o) Ella's questions about the All-Father's where abouts and right and wrong start to get on Loki's nerves!

Thanks again for taking the time to read!


	10. Chapter 10 Emotions

I own nothing but the OC Ella. All Hail the Gods of Marvel!

As always I love to hear what you all think, so all reviews are welcome, they are the equivalent of crack for writers *giggle*.

My musical muse for this chapter was Digital Daggers Devil Within... a song that could not be more Loki if it had been written specifically for him.

I was able to get this chapter done sooner than expected so I figured I would go ahead and post. :o)

Enjoy!

Chapter 10 Emotions

Ella sat in her room on the overly large bed. She was tired. So much had happened and she had had next to no sleep since her arrival in Asgard. Her eyes had just drifted closed when there was a knock at the door. She slid from the bed to the floor, her poor posture just another sign of her exhaustion. She opened the door to find one of the same guards that had come for her the night before.

"The All-Father wishes to see you my lady." The guard bowed before her and Ella shrugged, wanting to tell him the All-Father was going to have to wait until she had had sleep. But she thought better of it. Defying Loki could mean bad things for her.

"Sure," she said following the guard into the hall. "Lead the way."

She was led to Loki's chambers where the guard left her at the door. She knocked and then laid her head against the door. All she needed was sleep. She couldn't remember ever having been this tired in her life. But she had to play this the right way. Loki had offered her his help, so she needed to play by his rules. She should have slept after he'd left her in the library, but she was too excited with her new found magic that she spent the entire afternoon making illusions of one thing or another and learning to control them.

"Enter," she heard Loki's voice coming from the other side of the door. He wasn't even disguising his voice at the moment, so there must be no one in the vicinity of his chambers.

She opened the door and went inside, closing the door behind her and leaning against it.

"You do not look well," Loki said watching her from the sofa where they had shared their kiss the night before.

"I feel like I've been ridden hard and put away wet." Ella pushed herself away from the door, making her way over to the sofa. It took her a minute to realize Loki was looking at her with a strange expression.

"Ridden hard? Put away wet?" His eyebrows were raised in inquiry. "I am not sure what that means, but some of the phrase does not sound all together unpleasant."

Ella waved her hand sitting down next to him. "It's a horse riding thing. You have a serious issue with having your mind in the gutter."

"Gutter?" Loki questioned her again. His smile told her he knew exactly what she had been talking about.

"Yeah, gutter. You know turning everything I say into something… provocative or sexual." Ella watched him closely.

"I simply find that I cannot help myself." Loki stared back at her, the smile still on his lips. "It seems since you attacked me last night, whenever you are present, I… react to you. My mind goes to the gutter as you call it."

"I didn't attack you," Ella replied, remembering back to her youth, right around the time she hit puberty. She could recall every man in the vicinity took notice of her whether she wanted them too or not. Almost like her pheromone level was off the charts. One boy told her she had been like a bitch in heat. She used magic on him then, not meaning too, but she ended up breaking his nose. One of the many things that brought her to SHEILD. After some of the initial testing SHEILD had done on her, Phil told her that the reaction was in fact completely hormonal. She blushed remembering the hormones taking control of her one day before she had learned to control them. Phil had been forced to shoot her in the ass with a tranquilizer in order to get her away from him. It had then become a running joke between them. Ella wondered if that was what Loki was feeling.

"What are you thinking about?" Loki asked watching her.

"Well, when I was a lot younger, men would have this reaction to me…" Ella's blush deepened. "I was wondering if maybe that's what you were feeling too. SHEILD said it was hormonal. It hasn't happened in a long time, I more or less learned to control that part of myself."

"I am not like any man you've met." Loki assured her. "I can feel what it is your talking about. But no, I do not believe that is what affects me when it comes to you. You have no fear of me do you?" Loki picked up a small glass of wine from the table next to him and handed it to Ella.

"I…" The conversation had suddenly shifted, taken a much darker turn. Ella took the glass from him and stopped to think for a minute. She took a small sip of the wine and was surprised at how sweet it was. The red wines she had tasted at home were all too dry or too bitter. This was sweet and full. "I was afraid of you at first. When I was on the heli-carrier, I was terrified. You had killed so many people. And then of course you murdered Phil Coulson. I didn't fear you then, I hated you."

"He was your friend?" Loki asked, sitting a little straighter. He looked slightly disgusted and… angry.

"He _IS_ a friend." Ella corrected him. "I learned just before I came here that he isn't dead after all. I went to SHEILD when I was young, trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with me. I was afraid I was going to hurt people and I knew I would never be able to live with that. So I got in touch with a teacher friend that had once talked about these contacts he had within the government. The next day Coulson came for me. From then on he was about the only person I could trust. It's hard to trust people when they either want something from you or they want to take you apart."

The look of anger deepened on Loki's face. "You sound like you may love him."

"Of course I do," Ella agreed. "He knows things about me no one else does. Not only that, he knows these things and still doesn't want anything from me. He's the best friend I have ever had, and like I said, I've known him since I was a lot younger. Time makes those bonds of friendship stronger ya know?"

"You talk about your age as if you are an old woman, when you cannot be more than 20 Earth years old." It seemed as if Loki didn't enjoy her talking about Phil. He seemed to become even angrier when he learned Phil still lived.

"I'm going to be 50 next month." Ella said softly, taking another sip of the wine. Her head felt fuzzy already. She was not a big drinker back home, so it never did take much for her to get a buzz, but this stuff must have been 100 proof alcohol.

"Truly?" the tone of Loki's voice was one of disbelief. "You have the look and enthusiasm of one much younger."

"I stopped physically aging around 20 they think. When I say they I mean SHEILD." Ella put the glass of wine down.

"That is roughly the age at which Asgardians stop physically aging." Loki looked at her for another moment. "Something wrong with the wine?"

Ella felt her eyes closing against her will. "Did you drug me?" she asked laying her head back against the sofa. It felt like a cloud. She was warm and felt safe and sleepy.

"I gave you a little something, yes. I did not think you would appreciate my using magic on you, so I gave you a sleeping tonic instead," Loki said, standing and lifting her from the sofa easily as if she were a doll. "You need to relax and rest. I cannot have you collapsing from exhaustion. You have not slept since your arrival here." He carried her carefully through the large hall to the bed chamber. Ella wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed herself to be carried. Loki stopped beside the bed, using magic to pull back the covers before placing Ella gently on the soft mattress and pulling the coverlet up around her. "Sleep." He said, softly, pushing the red hair back away from her face.

"Mmmm," Ella replied. She suddenly roused herself enough to ask a question that had been bothering her most of the day. "Loki?" she asked, before he could leave her.

"Yes." He stopped turning back to face her.

"Where is Odin?" Her eyes drifted closed again and she laid her head back against the softest pillow she had ever felt. "Is he dead?"

"No, my sweet." He decided he would answer her honestly, although he had no idea why he felt the need to do so. "He sleeps, as you should sleep."

"Loki." She said his name again and he smiled down at her.

"Yes?" He asked again.

"You should bring him back."

_ /_

Loki hated the way she was making him feel. He felt weak when she was with him. The way she said his name brought a thrill to him and yet when she talked about SHEILD and that Phil Coulson, he became angry. All of these emotions were bothersome to say the least.

He was disgustingly honest with her as well. That was something he didn't understand and he did not like what he could not understand. Loki watched her sleep for a moment, the rise and fall of her chest, the soft whisper that came from her told him she was dreaming.

He had been genuinely surprised when she'd told him her age. Loki hadn't seen that about her. Not that it mattered, he himself was much older than he appeared. Mostly he was shocked at the effect she had on him. Perhaps it was best for him to lie to her, tell her he could no longer help her. Send her back to Midgard to be with her friend Phil.

The anger came unbidden to Loki again almost choking a shout of rage from him. He took a deep cleansing breath to calm himself. The thought of Ella with a man, human or not, was not acceptable. He was already beginning to think of her as his. Yes, his to control and manipulate as he saw fit. He would keep her, at least until he was finished with her. When he became bored, then he would dispose of her. He watched her again for a few more minutes, hoping he would not get bored any time soon.

Her last request was also bothering him. Bring back the All-Father? For what purpose? So that he himself could be banished or worse for his crimes against Asgard, Midgard and Jotunheim? How could he explain himself to the All-Father in a way that would make him understand why Loki had done the things he had?

Loki shook his head trying to clear the thoughts from his mind. This girl was wreaking havoc with him. Why would he even consider her request to bring back his father? It was ridiculous. Besides he thought to himself, Odin would make him send Ella back to Midgard immediately. He was not one for keeping people on Asgard that did not belong to Asgard. Whatever Ella was, she wasn't Asgardian and he wasn't ready for her to leave just yet.

One thing was clear to him as he finally turned away from her small sleeping form, he was going to have to get these disgusting emotions under control before she woke. He needed to get his mind in order. He could not allow her to control him the way she had seemed to do every time they were together. He needed to gain the upper hand on her, make her his play thing and nothing more.

Loki would continue to help her develop her powers; he had truly enjoyed their time in the library this afternoon. He may even attempt to help her discover the source of her ability but it would be on his terms, he would not allow her to affect him the way she had done thus far. Perhaps it was time to make her fear him again, the way she had feared him on the heli-carrier. Then maybe things would fall back into perspective for him.

He retreated back to the sofa, seating himself and picking up a book. He knew he should shroud himself in the illusion of the All-Father and go to the throne room or perhaps speak to Hemidall to see if there was any news from the nine realms that needed the Kings attention, but he did neither, wanting to stay close to Ella, in case she should wake.

_/_

A/N

So Ella has Loki on quite the emotional roller coaster now. He thinks he is going to gain the upper hand… however, it won't be that simple with Ella… and she really isn't even trying.

Thanks for reading. The next chapter should be up in the next couple of day at the very most. Ella is going to push for the return of the All-Father and Thor will return from his search. Jane and Ella may get into a little Mischief as well :o) And Loki… well he's going to be typical Loki… and more a less a pain in Ella's arse!

After next week, the chapters will be a little slower going up. I'm starting a new job *yay* which will leave me less time for writing for awhile! Gotta love the weekends though

As always.. Any and all reviews are more than welcome!


	11. Chapter 11 Trouble

This is was very difficult chapter for me to write and it ended up being twice as long as any I'd previously written. Even with my outline and notes… it seemed to take on a life of its own as I began to write and I wasn't willing to take out any of the content! So please forgive me for the length and the time between postings. My usual beta is working today and I wanted to get it posted as soon as possible, so please forgive all those little typo's I didn't find ;o)

I own nothing but the OC Ella. Marvel owns the rest, but hey, thanks for letting me play another round of big people barbies with them! ALL HAIL THE GODS OF MARVEL!

Enjoy!

Chapter 11 Trouble

Ella woke in a room she didn't recognize. She had slept so soundly and comfortably that she couldn't remember having gotten to this place at first, then as she looked around the room it all came swimming back to her memory. Loki and the wine...Luckily her head wasn't pounding in rhythmic time with her heart beat the way it normally did when she had too much to drink. She sat up in the bed, rubbing her eyes and pushing her mess of red hair back away from her face.

A sound had woken her she was sure of it. But what sound? Ella was startled to see Loki emerge from what she assumed to be a bathroom. He was wet from the waist up and the water that clung to his skin was the only thing he was wearing except for a pair of loosely fitting black pants that appeared to be made of the same silky material her dress was made of. Ella starred at him for a few moments, in awe of the sheer beauty of his body. He looked at her suddenly. She averted her eyes and blushed. "Morning."

"I trust you slept well?" Loki asked, using an overly large towel to dry his upper body. "You will need to make haste, return to your room. I need not answer questions regarding your presence in my chambers."

"Right," Ella stumbled over the word as she attempted to get out of the bed. She threw back the coverlet and swung her feet over the side, and let herself drop to the floor. Loki was acting strange again, and she had no idea why. It seemed like they would get past this imaginary hurdle, only to have it erected again before she knew what happened or why. "What is your issue this morning?" Ella finally asked, not really wanting to leave until he was acting like himself again.

"I do not answer to you." He replied coldly. "Now go. I have duties I must attend to." He turned away from her, sliding on a black shirt that matched the material of the pants.

"No," Ella said watching him. "I want to know what is wrong with you. Last night you are being all sweet to me and now, after making me sleep in your bed, you want to be an ass? How many people live in your head Loki? I've completely lost track."

He was across the room in less than a millisecond. It was so fast that Ella didn't even have a chance to blink before he had her by the throat. He had shoved her so that her back was pushed hard against a wall and his fingers tightened on her throat, cutting off her air supply. "Do not forget your place woman." he hissed in her face. "I do what I want. I do not answer to anyone, least of all a mortal."

Ella's eyes had grown very wide and she watched his expression carefully. He was attempting to be as imposing as possible to her, but there was something else there in his eyes that wasn't quite what he was hoping to project. She tried to draw in a breath, but there was no air flow at all now. Instead of panicking, which is no doubt the reaction he was hoping to inspire, she raised her hand to his face, touching his cheek lightly. The blackness began to swim at the edges of her vision and she knew that she would lose consciousness in less than 30 seconds if he didn't loosen his grip and allow her some air. Ella thought about using magic against Loki, but figured it would provoke him further. In the end she hoped her own expression and touch would tell him what he needed to know. This wasn't going to work.

Loki loosened the grip he had on her throat just as Ella's eyes began to close and her hand had fallen away from his face.

"Do you see me now?" He asked softly. "Do you see? I am nothing but a monster." He hoped now her fear of him would be renewed at least slightly.

Ella drew in a grateful breath."That's quite a grip you have there." She said, smiling up at him when she was able to catch her breath. He looked back at her the expression of disbelief etched on his beautiful face. "I know exactly what it is you're up to Loki, and I can tell you, it won't work."

"What are you talking about?" He turned away from her again, trying to put the disbelief behind him and replace it with feigned annoyance.

"You're trying to make me afraid of you," Ella replied sweetly, taking a few steps forward. "It's not going to work."

"Why," he asked almost shouting at her. "Why are you not afraid of me?"

Ella giggled as she got closer to him, not allowing his raised voice to deter her. She reached him, raised herself on her tiptoes and kissed him gently on the cheek. "We can talk more later. Let me know when you have time for me." She smiled up at him placing her hand on his chest for a moment before finally turning to go.

_/_

Loki watched her leave, his mind going in five different directions and not one of those directions was a place he needed his mind to travel to now. She would never be afraid of him again, that much was clear. It seemed there was nothing he could do about that now. He would have to take her for what she was. Not exactly his equal, but she was close in a way he was not able to understand.

He remembered being told once by a mortal that love was for children. So what exactly was it that he felt for her? He didn't want anything to happen to Ella, he enjoyed having her near him even when she was being an imp. Thinking about the way she had attacked him upon her arrival in Asgard brought a smile to his face. The way she kissed him made his body react in a much different, more pleasant way. But then again, he was Loki, Mortal proclaimed God of Mischief. He was incapable of love… wasn't he?

He was not ashamed of the way he'd behaved with her, today or any other time he had been with her. She was always more than frustrating and he had wanted to instill fear in her so that she would remember who and what he was. Grabbing her by the throat may have been harsh, even overkill, but it had not worked in the least. She instantly forgave him, even joked with him about it in less than a minute after he had grabbed her.

Loki shook his head at the thought. She was something of a conundrum, or perhaps the way he felt about her was the true conundrum. One minute he would love nothing more than to split her skull like a ripe melon, other times his thoughts turned to more… pleasant ways to pass the time.

He attempted to turn his attention back to getting himself prepared for the day. Because Ella had remained in his chambers he had sent the servants away this morning, not needing to answer questions about why the mortal had been allowed to sleep in the king's bed. He was left to get himself ready for the day ahead. Loki knew he had better things to do at that moment that think about that girl, but for whatever reason, she remained firmly in his mind.

_/_

Ella left Loki's chambers, making her way back to the rooms that she shared with Jane Foster. Jane had just emerged from her room in the back of the suite, yawning and stretching her arms languidly above her head.

"I didn't hear you come in last night. Where have you been?" She asked, sitting on an overstuffed sofa and running a brush through her hair.

"I was exploring some more. This place is huge!" Ella replied, trying to keep her tone neutral.

"I wish I could look that good with no sleep," Jane said, watching Ella for a moment. "I'm starving, how about breakfast?" She stood up again and made her way back toward her room in order to get dressed.

Ella nodded, realizing just how hungry she herself was. "Just let me clean up first and we'll head down to the dining hall."

The servants came from nowhere it seemed, tending to Jane and Ella's hair, makeup and clothing. In less than an hour, they had been washed, groomed and dressed and they were ready to go to the dining hall, looking for all the world like they had stepped from the pages of a magazine. Well a magazine featuring Greek goddess fashions. Ella thought as she looked at herself once again in the mirror, wondering just how they did it in such a short amount of time.

They walked slowly together talking about the palace, and home. They both missed being home, but neither one would give up this experience for anything. When Jane's conversation turned to Thor and his return, Ella clammed up, not wanting to talk about it. Again, she hated the thought of lying to Jane. They had just become friends and this was no way to start off a friendship. They made it to the dining hall where there were only a few Asgardian's were seated, lost in their own conversations or meals. No one even looked up as they entered.

Jane and Ella sat a large table and began filling their plates with the food that had been set out. As usual there was way too much food, and while their plates were full, they mostly picked at the different delicacies, but ate very little.

"Can you believe they serve wine with every meal?" Jane asked, picking up the cut crystal glass filled with a soft pink liquid and took a sip.

"Well it's actually a little later than normal breakfast time. I think it's more of a brunch. It's hard to tell what time it really is here or how time works. I know my watch is still keeping Earth time." Ella said, glancing at the silver and black watch on her wrist. "It's roughly 11 am back home. I wonder what everyone is doing."

"I know," Jane replied enthusiastically. "I bet they're probably wondering what we're doing! The whole time thing is really very interesting though, I wish I had the time to just study this realm." She put down the glass and looked across the table at Ella." You know what's really strange?" She didn't wait for Ella to respond. "Why is Odin so nice to you? When I was here last time he wanted no part of my being here. In fact he tried to send me home before I…. well, it's complicated. Then he made me his prisoner."

Typical Jane to change subjects mid sentence. _How_ _do her fiends keep up with her?_ Ella thought to herself. "We're here for a different purpose this time," Ella stammered more than a little uncomfortable with the topic. She took a sip of her own wine, hoping Jane would change the subject again. When Jane continued to look at her, Ella decided to change the subject herself. "We have to be careful of this wine. I'm told it's a lot different from what we are used to back home."

Jane nodded but took another sip of the wine anyway, the previous subject seemly forgotten… for now anyway. "What do you want to do today?"

"I've been exploring a lot of the rooms of the palace and Lo..." Ella began to cough in an attempt to cover her near slip of the tongue. "Sorry," she said once her fake coughing fit was over. "Wine went down the wrong way." She took another generous sip and then tried to talk again. "Odin did say we have the freedom to do as we wish while we are here as his guests, so I say we take him up on the offer and explore a little more of this place. We may never have the chance to explore an Asgardian palace again!" Ella silently hoped her cover was convincing.

Jane popped a strawberry in her mouth and chewed slowly, thinking about what Ella had said. Then she took another sip of the wine and stood. "Let's do it! I had a great night's sleep and I'm going to be bored as hell waiting around here all day for any word from Thor, so, let's go!"

Ella stood up, taking another sip of the wine. She felt that warm buzzy feeling in her limbs and she was willing to bet with the way Jane was acting, she was feeling it too. That wine was going to get her into some serious trouble if she wasn't careful.

"Where should we start?" Jane asked as they left the dining hall.

"We'll just wander around until we find something interesting," Ella replied, wishing she had brought the little bottle of wine with them.

They came to a corridor with halls leading to the left and to the right. Let's take that one, Ella said, pointing to the left. That looks promising.

They began to walk together, Jane giggling as if Ella had just said something funny. "Why are you laughing?" Ella asked looking over at her friend. "Did I miss something?"

"I have no idea," Jane replied still giggling. "I'm just… very happy I guess."

Jane's laughing made Ella laugh. "I think it's a good thing we got away from the wine. I'm feeling very happy too."

"You didn't bring the bottle?" Jane asked, trying to keep herself together long enough to finish the sentence. "That reminds me of a pirate movie I saw once… Why's the rum gone? Or in this case, wine… you get my point though right?" Jane finally dissolved into another fit of laughter.

Ella joined in, unable to help herself.

"I wonder what's in here?" Jane stopped in front of the first door they came to and pulled it open. There were muffled noises from inside the room and then someone shouted. "So, sorry!" Jane said shutting the door before launching into another fit of giggles. "Well that was seriously awkward." She panted when she was able to speak again. "I'm guessing these rooms are not good for exploring."

"Let's go back the other way," Ella said turning and running away from the door Jane had just opened. The two ran together down the right wing of the corridor, and down two flights of stairs before coming to a halt again in yet another long corridor. Ella held out her hand in a silencing gesture to Jane and pointed down the corridor to the right of where they stood. "I don't think we are supposed to be here," Ella whispered. "There's a guard down there."

"Can't you do something to distract him?" Jane asked, her voice a little too loud for Ella's liking. "Show him your legs or something."

Ella stifled a laugh, not wanting to get caught just yet. "Wait!" she whispered back excitedly, remembering her new found talent of projection. "Let me try something."

Ella tried to concentrate through her wine buzz and to split her subconscious mind into sections the way Loki had taught her. Soon she had projected a replica of herself at the other end of the hall, nearest to the guard. Then she made the replica, walk to the guard and talk to him. While the guard was busy with the other Ella, Jane and the real Ella made their way to the nearest door and slipped inside, completely undetected. Ella concentrated on her illusion just long enough to get directions to the nearest ladies room and make the projection walk out of sight before she dissolved it completely.

"That was AMAZING!" Jane said once they were in the room with the door shut. "I have heard about Loki's ability to do those kinds of tricks, I had no idea you had mastered them now too!"

"Yeah," Ella replied, her excitement at the control of her illusion was almost overwhelming. "Uh… the All-Father has been helping me with my abilities and trying to help me figure out where they come from." Ella explained trying not to giggle like an idiot, although they had been doing a lot of that since the dining hall.

"Nice if him. You get help, I get shut in a room with no one to talk to…" Jane's voice was trying to sound bitter, but she was still too buzzed for the tone to do anything but make Ella giggle harder. "Knock it off you ass!" Jane said slapping Ella's arm. "Where are we?"

Ella looked around for the first time since entering the room. "Oh. MY. GOD." Ella replied, with a large grin spreading across her face. "I know why it was guarded!" She finally said. "We're in the weapons vault!"

Ella made a slow circle of the room taking it all in. There were spears and daggers lining one wall, and other more elaborate things that she could not identify. "This is amazing!" Ella reached out and took one of the spears off the wall. "I've never seen anything like this!"

"Give me one," Jane insisted holding out her hand to Ella. Ella picked up a small dagger with jewels inlaid on the handle and handed it to Jane. She took the spear she had taken down to the middle of the room.

Ella pointed the long spear in front of her, then she attempted to spin with it the way she had seen Agent Romanoff do so many times in the training room back at the HUB. The end of the spear stuck out too far behind Ella due to her height and it knocked over a quiver of arrows sitting nearby. The arrows knocked in to something else that had been sitting next to it and like a domino effect there was a mess in the center of the weapons vault.

Jane laughed uncontrollably, sinking to her knees and holding her stomach as she laughed.

"Did you see me?" Ella asked, holding the spear in front of her again. "I swear I look just like agent Romanoff! I'm next in line to take over the world. Loki better watch out!"

"I saw…" Jane tried to talk, but couldn't get her laughter under control. "I saw you… and… I think you're right. The world better just watch out, or get the hell out of the way!" She went back to laughing and Ella looked around the room.

"Awesome…" she managed before she too had another bout of the giggles. The pounding at the door made them laugh even harder. The guard demanding to know who was inside sent them into yet another fit.

"No worries," Jane finally said between her laughs and snorts. "I locked the door behind us, they can't get in."

For some reason, to Ella, that was the funniest sentence that had ever been uttered and she fell to the floor, laughing even harder than before. Thbe spear falling away into the rest of the mess and clutter that now surrounded them.

"What are you doing in there!" They heard the voice filter through the door.

"Planning world domination!" Ella replied before once again rolling onto her side with laughter.

"Oh lord," Jane said, still laughing, wiping tears away from her eyes with the back of her hand. "We are going to be in so much trouble."

"The wine did it, we are totally not responsible for our actions!" Ella pleaded their case. "We have to stick together on this Jane…"

The room suddenly went silent. Jane's laughter seemed to have been cut off mid-giggle. The silence made Ella look up quickly to see what had happened to her friend. Loki stood before her. Ella's eyes grew wide with surprise and she instantly looked over to where Jane had been. She found her frozen in her laughing fit, but no sound emerged from her.

"What do you think you are doing?" Loki asked, his tone was not completely angry, but there was an edge to it.

"Exploring?" Ella squeaked as she tried to complete the word. It was meants as an explaination, but came out as a question. "We… uh… well, we decided to play with the weapons." She stopped speaking seeing the smile on Loki's lips.

"What?" She asked standing up and crossing the room to stand in front of him.

"You realize you have now sealed your fate here. As the All-Father, I will have no choice but to suspend your movements and confine you to my chambers as the dungeon is not a fit place for a woman. You will now become my prisoner." He paused, gauging her reaction to his words. "And you will be forbidden to have any more wine."

Ella looked up at him. "Really? No more wine?" She laughed at her own joke. "You may keep me as your prisoner, my king. She held out her hands as if he was going to put her in shackles.

Loki rolled his eyes, still smiling despite himself. "I am certain that you will be my undoing." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, kissing her roughly.

Ella had not been expecting the kiss, but after her initial shock, she melted in to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

As soon as she touched him he broke the kiss, looking down at her a little breathless. "I must fix this now. There will be many questions about what the two of you have done. Jane will be restricted to her quarters and you, as I have no doubt this was your idea, will be confined to my quarters under my careful watch until the time comes you wish to return home." He spoke softly and rapidly, allowing her to keep her arms around him. "Try to control your laughter until you are safely away from the prying eyes of the palace inhabitants. They will want both of you sent back to Midgard immediately, but the All-Father will attempt to make your actions look as benign as possible. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Ella replied, looking up at him. She enjoyed the kiss and the way he was holding her to him now. Nothing else seemed to matter at this moment.

"I will leave you and return to the other side of the door where I will force it open and you will both come willingly, with no more of your trickery." Loki was smiling at her and Ella couldn't help but smile back.

"I understand," She replied softly.

Loki tried to disentangle himself from her so he could set into motion the events that must take place next.

"Wait," Ella held fast to him, not wanting to break contact just yet. "Why… why did you kiss me?"

Loki laughed at her. "What was it you said to me? It seemed like a good idea at the time? Well, it seemed like a perfect idea at the time. You are just full of surprises, Ella. I used my magic to come into this room with the intention of expelling you from Asgard at my first opportunity. Instead I find myself… reacting to you again. The only thing I could have done at that very moment was kiss you.

"I'm very glad you did." Ella stood once again on her tiptoes, intending to place another kiss on his cheek as she had done earlier in the day, but he turned into her instead, kissing her more deeply than he had done before.

Loki finally broke their contact, moving Ella back to where she had been when he had entered the room. "Just stay there," He turned away from her and before she could even take a breath, he was gone and the banging had ensued once again along with Jane's laughter.

"Jane!" Ella said quickly, still smiling. "I'm sorry, I got us into trouble."

Jane waved her hand in the air in front of her, still laughing. "I haven't had this much fun since college! Don't you dare say you're sorry! I forgot what it was like to laugh like this."

"Well, you may be sorry that we became friends after today. I think the guards went and got the All-Father. I think his days of being nice to me are over." There was a loud 'boom' and Ella watched as the door opened of its own accord and Odin entered the weapons vault, guards flanking him on either side.

"The whole 'planning world domination' remark must have been too much," Jane whispered close to Ella's ear. She was still stifling the giggling fit that would not leave her. "They must think you're really Loki in disguise."

Ella laughed at the irony of the situation, but then, remembering what Loki had told her, she went back to trying to appear contrite.

"Escort Jane Foster to her room, where she is to remain until such time as my son returns for her." The All-Father turned his attention to Ella. "I have little doubt that this mischief is your doing, Ella. As punishment, you will confined to my personal quarters where I can keep you from further trouble making until it is time for you to return to Midgard. Is that understood?"

Ella could see Loki clearly under the guise of the King and he winked at her. "Yes my King," She lowered her gaze away from Loki. She could feel another giggling fit building up inside her.

Jane's face was frozen in shock. "Your right, I'm not real thrilled that we are friends at this moment." Jane grabbed Ella's arm." Now I'm stuck in those rooms without even you to talk to! And you… you have to stay with him! At least he knows it was your idea."

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus, Foster," Ella replied watching as two guards came to Jane and waited for her to follow them.

"I definitely got the better end of this proverbial stick," Jane gave her a quick hug, "But I'm not sorry that we decided to have fun together," she whispered. "I'll see you soon, Thor should be back any time now and we can go home!" She let the guards lead her through the door, leaving Ella standing before the King.

"Take her to my chambers." Loki ordered the remaining guards. "We will speak at length when I return." He told Ella, smiling slightly as the guards led her from the room.

_/_

A/N:

Again I apologize for the length of this chapter… but nothing could be cut after I was done listening to my Muses! Loki was very verbal when I was writing this chapter… 'say this that or another thing…' or 'no I wouldn't do this or that!' In fact the whole kiss in the weapons vault wasn't even in the outline. He was supposed to be very angry with Ella. But my little Loki muse had a different idea for how that whole thing ended up going down.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this one and as always… reviews are my version of crack :o)

J~


	12. Chapter 12 Sober

A big thank you to my teenage daughter for coming up with the name of this chapter. She is also my muse, beta and one of my biggest fans… Love you Ro!

This obviously is nowhere near as long as the last chapter, and for some reason, my character muses became a little dark with this chapter. (Perhaps listening to Sail by AwolNation and It Will Rain by Bruno Mars while writing this chapter had a little bit to do with that :oP) Trying to keep Loki in Canon was definitely harder with this chapter than with any other. I am sorry if you feel that I making him too soft, but … it is what it is people… Entertainment! I own nothing but the OC Ella. ALL HAIL THE GODS OF MARVEL! And thanks again for letting us all play with them like big people barbies and not suing us :o)

Enjoy!

Chapter 12 Sober

Ella paced back in forth in the room that was now to her sleeping quarters. The room was bigger than the one she used while staying in the same suite as Jane Foster, but she didn't care about the size of the room, or the size of the bed, again even bigger than the one she had _**NOT**_ slept in previously. Not quite as big as the bed that she _**had**_ slept in last night… Loki's bed. Ella could not believe that she now had to stay in these rooms. There was to be no escape from him, or the way she felt about him. At first it was a game, something fun to see if she could gain his attention or affection. Now that she was pretty sure she had both, she wasn't quite sure what to do with it.

More than once he had mentioned her return to Midgard… Earth… _But for what?_ Ella thought to herself. Not that she wouldn't miss her friends, well actually she would miss Phil, the rest she would miss a little. She was going to outlive them all, that much was obvious, to her anyway. Well maybe not all of them. Steve may be right there with her and of course Banner, who wasn't exactly aging any more. But no one she truly wanted to spend a thousand years with.

Is that what she was thinking about Loki? Spending the rest of her life with him? That may be too long, she hadn't even managed to spend an entire night with him… and stay conscious anyway. More likely than not, they would end up killing each other before the first year was even half over. But at the same time she didn't want to be without him either.

Ella paused to look at her reflection. "What am I?" she asked her reflection quietly. "Where do I belong?" she was close to tears, another reason she hated drinking. With the hangover came all sorts of emotions that she was in no shape to deal with at this moment, or perhaps any other moment that may follow… ever.

"You belong here," Loki replied to the rhetorical question, stepping into the room from just beyond the doorway behind her. "Is there really any doubt of that?"

"There is always doubt." Ella told him turning to face him directly instead of watching his reflection in the mirror. "At least for me. I truly know nothing of myself, I have no history, no family tree to speak of, I don't even know _**what**_ I am. So yes, there is always doubt." Ella smiled seeing the frown that creased Loki's forehead. Too perfect a face to be marred with something like despair. "I could be bitter about it, but I chose to be more like you, full of mischief and playfulness. You know, the kind of stuff that leads me to trash the weapons room." She gave a small laugh at the thought.

The look disappeared from Loki's features as quickly as it had come. _He must have thought I was going to ask to go home,_ Ella thought as she approached him slowly. _He really does want me here._ Ella let herself believe that for a fraction of a second before shaking the feeling away. Loki wasn't exactly Mr. Right… he was however, Mr. Right Now. He wouldn't want her for long. She was as sure of that fact as she was of the air that filled her lungs with each breath, but she was going to enjoy him while she had him, even if he did shatter her heart into ten thousand tiny pieces that would never be able to be gathered and reassembled.

"There is no doubt for me." Loki crossed the rest of distance between them and Ella was caught off guard when he pulled her to him. He was hugging her. "You belong here, you belong with me."

What Ella heard was 'you belong _**TO**_ me,' and for some reason, she was all right with that. Perhaps it was because she knew it would not last long. Ella pulled herself away from him, looking up at his face to gauge his reaction. "Loki, I know what this is. I also know what it isn't. I am not foolish enough to believe that you will ever give up everything you have or want to be with me. For right now this is interesting and a challenge, but being a lot like you, I know what will happen. I will enjoy the ride, don't get me wrong, but this will end, and I'm afraid it will end badly. But I will be here as long as you want me to be here. Or until _**I**_ get tired of _**you**_."

His expression changed quickly as she watched his beautiful face. He knew the truth of her words, it was evident in his features. "Do you wish to return to Midgard instead of what I am offering you?" Loki finally asked, beginning to loosen his grip on her.

"Are you deaf?" Ella laughed hugging him so he wouldn't feel the need to let her go. "No, I don't want to go back to Earth or Midgard or anywhere else. I will chose to stay here with you, to see where this goes if anywhere, I am just letting you know that I have no expectations, Loki. I think I know you pretty well to understand that I can't hold you to some childish standards of love or whatever this may be… Most men would kill for an out like that in any sort of relationship."

"I have told you, I am not like any man you have ever met." Loki smiled down at her, genuine relief in his eyes.

"This is true," Ella stood on her tiptoes once again, kissing him gently on his cheek. It had sort of become her thing to do with him. "No man I have ever been with has ever tried to take over my home planet before!" She giggled as she pulled away from him. "Ok, I have had my fill of mush for the day, if I don't get away from you now, I'm going to get soggy, and not in the happy way."

"There is a happy way to be soggy?" Loki asked, a look of disgust crossing his features.

"Apparently not on Asgard," Ella replied, not ready to explain that whole scenario to him. It was sure to take them both to a place Ella wasn't sure if she was ready to go just yet. "Someday, I promise I will explain," she told him. "But right now, there are other things we should discuss."

"And what would you like to discuss, my sweet Ella?" He was being disgustingly condescending; his tone dripping with sarcasm.

"I was wondering if you smoothed over the whole, 'world domination' thing. You know from before… what landed me here in your private chambers?" Ella asked, sitting on the big bed, it made her taller than she was while standing and she was tired of looking up at Loki for the moment.

"Ah, yes, that!"Loki said, sitting on the bed next to her. "No one was really the wiser for all the trouble the two of you caused. But I have lain to rest any rumors that you two had really come here to plot world domination. I also quelled the rumors that you were actually looking for the tesseract. Which was the more serious of the rumors I was positive would emerge from your trip to the weapons vault."

"And how did you go about doing all that in such a short amount of time?" Ella asked, stunned that anyone would think she, being from Midgard, would want anything to do with the tesseract. She shivered just thinking about it. Had they really been close to that awful thing?

"Surprisingly with the truth," Loki smiled down at her, his impish grin returning. Ella loved that look, she couldn't help but smile back at him. "I told everyone that the two human women that my beloved son, Thor, brought back from Midgard had become drunken fools on Asgardian wine, found their way to the weapons vault, where they made a mess, but they were no real danger to us, as they are, after all meek and timid women." His smile grew bigger as he spoke about her in such terms. "Crisis averted."

"Great, now your entire realm thinks I'm a wino!" Ella laughed and slapped playfully at his arm.

"Wino is better than world destroyer, Loki replied, some of the mirth fading from his voice. "I would never want these people to see you the way they see me, the real me, not the illusion I project."

"Does anyone know the truth?" Ella asked, moving closer to him, feeling his mood grow dark again. "Do they know about 'the Other' or the thing that controls 'the Other'?"

"You are more than insightful, my dear. How do you know these things?" Loki asked allowing her to take his hand in hers, watching as she drew lazy circles on the back of his hand, while appearing to be thinking. Ella bit her bottom lip trying to decide how to best explain how she knew what she did.

"I can see you, more clearly that I have ever been able to see anyone. Even some of the people I consider to be my closest friends or acquaintances," Ella replied not meeting his eyes, Once again the serious tone was back in their conversation. "I can see almost everything about you, things you have done or experienced in your life." She thought for a minute before continuing, not wanting to make it sound like she was prying. "I see things in like flashes. I think it's mostly things that mean a lot to you, like life events that were important. It was very sporadic at first, but now it's happening more frequently."

"I have stopped fighting you." Loki said simply. "Once I decided to allow you a place in my life, things changed, for both of us I believe. You are a formidable presence Ella, one that I did not account for."

She wondered if she should take that as a compliment. "You don't know anything about me?" Ella asked, wondering if it was a two way street, so to speak.

"I know a great deal about you," Loki smiled at her again. "Your full name is Gabriella Elizabeth Dalton, named after you maternal grandmother whom you only met once before her death from cancer. She did not approve of either your father or your mothers choice to have a child out of wedlock. Your favorite color is green, not just any green but the green of the fresh cut grass. You love the beach and warm weather, but hate the feel of sand in places that it should never be, whatever that may mean. Your favorite animal is the dolphin because of their grace, intelligence and their sense of family and protective instinct. Your favorite food is something called crab, and while the image in your mind is something that would send most children running in fear, the taste you remember is something all together amazingly delightful. You talk in your sleep, but I did not learn that with any trickery or magic, and you think you could one day love me, but you're afraid that I would never be capable of retuning the feeling, so while you tell me that you will stay here with me, you do not think me capable of love. Shall I continue?"

"Nope, that's enough," Ella replied, feeling her stomach turn. "It's not that you are not capable of love, Loki," she replied carefully. "Just not capable of loving me."

"Is that truly what you think?" He asked a look of shock on his features as he looked at her.

"Look, she said smiling up at him, not wanting to get into this with him now. "If you're going to do the whole mind reading thing, do it right! You're a demigod or whatever, so there are no excuses!" She was attempting to turn the conversation to a much lighter topic by making a joke, but it seemed to fall a little shy of its mark. Loki however seemed to understand what it was she was trying to do.

"Of course, how silly of me," Loki said. The look he gave her as he stood up from the bed told Ella this conversation was not over. "Would you care for anything to eat? After a long day drinking and causing trouble you must be famished." He held his hand out to her, and she took it, allowing him to pull her from the bed and wrap his arms around her waist. He kissed her lightly on the lips, before letting her go again and leading her to the sitting room where he would have the servants prepare their evening meal.

A/N:

Things are going to get a little soft for a while with these two. Not sure how soft, but the content may be upgraded to M for a few chapters. I am still working on Thor's return and the return of the actual All-Father from the Odinsleep. This will not be a very happy time for Loki for sure, and Ella may be looking for a one way ticket home!

Please remember reviews are like my crack… I need my fix :o) As always thanks for reading!

J~


	13. Chapter 13 Relaxation

**Content Upgraded to Mature for this chapter!**

This chapter was another extremely difficult one for me to write. I almost decided not to post it, but after putting so much into it, I couldn't bring myself to do away with it. Things get… well more than a little steamy in this chapter, so I have put the mature rating at the very beginning, therefore if that isn't your thing… Look away, Look away! :o). As usual, I own nothing but the OC Ella. ALL HAIL THE GODS OF MARVEL! And as always thanks for not suing me for playing with these characters!

*** Musical Muse for this chapter*** Feelin' Love by Paula Cole. It was perfect for the content I had to write ;o)

I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 13 Relaxation

They sat across from each other while eating the meal that had been prepared for them. Neither one really spoke during the meal, they didn't need to speak, at least not right now. Ella was pondering how best to tackle the next topic she needed to broach with him. She knew that once she mentioned it, there would most likely be another 'issue'.

"You are doing it again," Loki told her from across the table. He had been watching her closely for a few minutes, his food seemingly forgotten as he watched her.

"Doing what?" Ella knew what he was talking about but she was stalling, deciding there was no time like the present to get in to this. She pushed herself away from the table, getting up and walking to the fireplace. She watched the flame for a minute until she knew Loki had followed her.

"What bothers you?" He asked, resting his hands on her waist, ready to pull her to him.

Ella turned to face him, moving his hands from her and smiling up at him. "I don't want you to touch me right now. I want to talk to you about something and you can be… very distracting."

Loki put his hands behind his back and took a step away from her. "Continue." He returned her smile.

"I want to talk about… your father." Ella wrinkled her nose at him, waiting for him to explode with anger.

"What about him?"

Ella sighed with relief. "You told me that he was in a sleep state, something your brother called the 'Odinsleep', right?"

Loki nodded, his face remained unchanged, the smile still played at his lips.

"Don't you think it's time to bring him out of that sleep? Don't you just want to be **you** for a change?" Now it was Ella's turn to take a step back. The smile vanished from his face and she knew this was not going to be as easy as it had first seemed. "Before you get all mad at me, just know that I am being completely selfish when I ask this. I mean, I would like some of your undivided attention. I don't want to share you right now."

"Ella, what you ask is not possible." Loki replied, looking away from her. "I cannot bring the All-Father out of the sleep now. There would be severe punishment for me and you would be sent back to Midgard. He would never tolerate your presence here. Especially if he knew that you meant something to me." He began to walk away from he as he spoke.

"There must be something we can do to convince him!" Ella followed Loki, taking a hold of his arm to keep him from getting any further away from her. She needed to have this conversation no matter how hard it was going to be.

"Do you not think I have been over it in my head a thousand times since you first ask me to bring him back? I knew it would only be a matter of time before you would ask me again and while I would do anything in my power for you, Ella, this is not within my power." Loki shook her hand away from his arm and faced her, raising his hand to her cheek touching her gently. "I too am being selfish. I do not wish to be separated from you, and I have no doubt he would imprison me for the things I have done."

"Loki, he's your father! He would have to at least listen to you!" Ella pleaded, hating the look on his face. He truly believed that the All-Father hated him. "Not all of what you did was your doing, he needs to know the truth!"

"No, Ella. He would not listen. He would put me back in the dungeon and leave me to rot, and you would be sent away. I would never see you again. It would be worse than death for me."

Ella stood on her tiptoes again, kissing his cheek softly. "Loki, you have to bring him back, he is your father and because … you can't bring your mother back. I know what happened to her Loki, I know that you never got to say good bye. No matter what you have done in your past, you do not have a bad heart, he will see that. I will help him to see that. No matter what it takes, I will do anything to help you, but this is the right thing to do."

Loki pulled away from her, she thought she could see unshed tears shining in his eyes before he turned away. Without another word, he went into the room where Ella had slept the previous night and slammed the door behind him.

"Okay, then. I'll just hang out here." Ella said to the door before dropping on the sofa nearest to the fire and putting her head in her hands.

_/_

When Loki didn't come back after an hour, Ella got up from the sofa and went in search of the bathroom. Her bladder had been ready to burst for at least a half hour and while she hoped to wait him out until he decided to return to her and finished the conversation, it didn't look like that would happen. She was tired of watching the flames of the fire anyway. He apparently wasn't going to be ready to speak to her any time soon.

Finding the bathroom was not a difficult task, as soon as Ella entered the large room, she noticed the large tub set into the floor. Tub was putting it mildly. More like a small pool!

She used the bathroom and then returned to the gigantic tub, deciding she could use a nice relaxing bath, especially after the excitement of this day. After looking over the four faucets, she turned them all on and hot water streamed into the over-sized tub. She found some sort of fragrant cubes near the edge of the bath and tossed a few of those in as well, excited to see that the cubes made bubbles, not just a beautiful fragrance.

There were candles around the bath as well and Ella found long matches to light a few of them before dimming the lights in the room. She created the perfect relaxing atmosphere before removing her dress and sliding herself into the steaming hot water. Carefully she went around and shut off all of the faucets when the tub was almost completely full.

Ella loved the feel of the water here. It was like nothing back home. She laid her head back against one of the soft head rests that had been mounted into the tub and closed her eyes. All she needed now was her iPod with some really great music and she would be lost for the next few hours, or at least until the water got too cold.

Ella was lost in thoughts of the conversation with Loki. She had really screwed that up. Bring up his mother was apparently not the way to go. She could see into his mind and knew how much his mother had meant to him. She also knew that he was imprisoned when she died and they wouldn't even let him attend her funeral ceremony. He was bitter about a lot of things from what she saw in his mind, he had the right to be bitter about a lot of it.

The water moved around her and she opened her eyes slowly, finding Loki sitting in the tub across from her. He was smiling again, watching her. Ella sat up with a start, putting her arms around her naked body even though she was completely under water and surrounded by bubbles.

"Good god, Loki!" she said, her breath catching in her throat. "What are you doing?"

"You ran a bath," he paused, watching her more closely. "It sounded like a good idea."

"Yeah, but…" Ella stopped speaking for a second, watching him. He was enjoying making her squirm. "I'm sorry about before." She said, wanting to get it out of the way.

"I know why you are concerned and I will do what I can, but I will not make you a promise that I cannot keep, Ella." Loki replied, still smiling at her. "I will not allow you to be taken from me." He began to move across the water toward her.

"No, stop! Ella said, holding out her hand. "I'm naked over here, nothing but me and the bubbles in your indoor pool."

"Yes, I know. It may not have occurred to you Ella, but I am also without clothing." He smiled at her, but stopped as she had requested. "What is bothering you? I thought we were past all of the coyness and false pretenses."

"Yeah, we are," Ella blushed unable to help her reaction to him. She could see his beautiful body from the waist up. He was so perfect in every way that she was suddenly self conscious. "Loki, it's been a long time since I…" She just couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

He watched her as she spoke and when she stopped, unable to finish, he crossed the large tub and stopped inches from touching her. "How long? He asked, smiling at her.

His smile was disarming. _He really could have ruled the world she thought_, as she smiled back at him."Ten, maybe eleven years." Ella was horrified at having to admit she hadn't been close enough to anyone to be intimate with them in that long. "This is really awkward."

"You're blushing again, my dear."

Ella held her breath and slipped beneath the surface of the water, clearing her head for a moment before resurfacing.

"Feel better," he asked, as soon as she opened her eyes again.

"A little," Ella nodded, ringing some of the excess water from her hair. "I actually came in here to relax." She said, not sure why she felt the need to say something, but she did.

"Let me help you with that." Loki moved to one of the seats in the tub, pulling her with him as he went. He made her sit in front of him, more or less on his legs as he began to rub her back slowly but firmly.

The feeling was absolutely divine and Ella found herself relaxing despite the closeness of his naked body to hers. "Are you using magic on me, Loki?" she asked, feeling her muscles completely relax and another strange feeling building in her stomach.

"Not at all, my love," he moved her hair away, placing it over her left shoulder before kissing her neck, lightly.

Ella felt her stomach tighten again in response to his kisses which he was now trailing from shoulder to shoulder and back again. His hands had left her back. He now had one arm wrapped around her waist while his other hand lightly rubbed her thigh under the water. She tilted her head back, letting the feel of him kissing her and touching her take over all of her other senses.

Loki pulled her completely into his lap, allowing her to lay her head back against his shoulder as he kissed her. Ella could feel him against her backside, but her self-consciousness was long gone, replace by a deep need. It was going to boil her alive from the inside out, she was convinced of it. His hands were now exploring her body without any hesitation, and she let him touch her, enjoying his gentle caresses.

Ella desperately wanted to touch him, to explore him the way he was exploring her, but she found herself unable to move, afraid to break the contact with him, afraid this would end. Loki must have been able to sense her frustration, the way he was able to sense so many other things about her, because he lifted her and turned her around quickly in the warm water, allowing her to straddle his lap the way she had done on her first night in Asgard. While it had only been three days, it seemed like a life time ago.

Facing him made the self-consciousness return and she closed her eyes, not wanting to see him look at her. She felt as though she were unworthy of him.

"Open your eyes Ella." He said, touching her face with his fingertips. Soft bubbles clung to her face from where he had touched her and he wiped them away. "Do you wish me to stop?" Ella opened her eyes to see him, his face was suddenly serious. "We can stop if you wish it."

Ella opened her mouth to speak, but found she had no words to tell him she would probably die now if they were to stop. Instead she just shook her head.

Loki kissed her then, pulling her body tight against his own. Ella could feel him pressing against her center and she wrapped her arms around him, letting her body sink lower in the water and allowing him to enter her. She broke the kiss as she lowered herself onto him, letting her head fall back at the sensation, a small gasp escaping her lips.

He took over from there, rocking her hips against him as he kissed her again and again. Ella finally just wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, laid her head on his shoulder and allowed him to have his way with her. She was too lost in the sensation of it all to keep up with him. She could feel the tension in her belly begin to build and she knew that she was getting close to the edge of the abyss.

The spasms began to rock her from somewhere deep within and while she fought to remain in control of her own body, Loki's soft whispers encouraging her to let go were too much for her. Ella dug her fingers into his shoulders, but he didn't even seem to notice. She lifted her head from his shoulder finally, once again letting it fall back as she bit her lip trying to keep from crying out as another sensation overload hit her. She climaxed, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood.

_/_

Loki went still, waiting for her to come back to him before lifting her from the tub and carrying her wet, naked body to his bed and putting her down gently. Her body was still shaking from her overwhelming orgasm and she was fighting hard to catch her breath. He lay next to her and pulled the covers up around both of them, pulling Ella to him as soon as he was able.

"I'm s...sorry ," Ella tried to speak, but he put his finger over her lips, preventing further talk. In a swift, graceful movement he was on top of her, using his knee to part her legs to him, and before long, he was inside her again. He closed his eyes briefly, mastering his self control, not wanting to hurt her in his haste to reach his own climax. There was no reason to rush after all, they had time, they basically had forever if they wished it.

He set up a slow, steady pace, allowing her time to adjust to him again and before long, he was pleasantly surprised to find her matching his movements, raising her hips to meet him. She was growing bolder now, the first orgasm was over, she was past the difficult part and ready to find pleasure with him. She kissed him back when he kissed her, she ran her hands through his hair as she arched her back, allowing his mouth to explore her neck, throat and breasts.

He knew she was going to be an amazing lover, of that he had never had any doubt. He had known from almost the first night when she kissed him that they would end up as lovers. He was not prepared for how deeply he actually cared for her, but it seemed to increase the pleasure of their lovemaking. A completely new but not unwelcome concept for him.

Feeling his own release approaching, he quickened the pace, Ella adjusting her speed to match his. She was panting now, and squeezing his arms, her nails digging into his skin, the pain increased his pleasure and when she arched her back one final time, calling out his name as her orgasm rocked her, he lost himself inside her.

They were both still for a few minutes, neither one able to speak. Finally, not wanting to break their intimate contact but not wanting to crush her either, Loki rolled over, keeping her with him. She lay on top of him now, breathing heavily, eyes closed, her head against his chest.

They were both still damp, either from the bath or the efforts of their love making, he was not sure. But he pulled the sheet up over them in an attempt to keep Ella warm.

Finally, breaking the silence, Loki spoke. "Are you relaxed now, my love?"

"Mmmmm," was all Ella could manage as she raised her head to give him a small, exhausted smile.

_/_

A/N:

Ok, so please let me know what you think. It was very hard for me to write this chapter, fun for sure, but hard all the same!

Thanks

J~


	14. Chapter 14 Myths

Ok, most of this chapter is back to being lighter in content for the most part. This started out as a conversation my daughter and I were throwing back and forth about Norse mythology and Asgardian birth control measures with such long life spans… yes, we have far too much time on our hands and we're damn proud of it! Anyway, as we were talking, and laughing she asked me to write it out… so here it is. I own nothing but the OC, Ella. ALL HAIL THE GODS OF MARVEL! And hey, thanks for not suing my broke arse for playing around with so many of your awesome characters!

Chapter 14 Myths

Ella woke the next morning as the glow of the Asgardian sun shone through the window and fell across her on the bed. Before she opened her eyes she knew Loki was not there. He must have decided to let her sleep in for a little while this morning. She stretched her arms above her head and rolled over, burying her face into his pillow. The smell of him still lingered and she smiled. Her body was sore from head to toe. She had used muscles long forgotten about during their love making. She smiled at the memory of hours spent with him in this bed… not much sleeping had actually taken place.

Finally Ella raised herself on to her elbows and looked around the room. She knew she should get up and get cleaned up for the day, but she hated the thought of moving. If she were home, she could have taken Tylenol for the aches, but here, Loki would want to work magic on her and the thought just didn't sit well with Ella. _Suck it up buttercup_, she told herself, finally sitting herself on the edge of the bed. It had been worth every single ache and pain… and so much more. She was positive it would not be her last morning waking up with these kinds of aches and pains. _Something else to look forward to,_ she grinned inwardly.

Ella looked up when she heard the door open and the All-Father entered the room. Ella gave a quick start before realizing it was, of course, just Loki. He dropped the illusion as soon as the door was secured behind him and approached her where she remained sitting.

"I trust you are well this morning?" Loki asked, stroking her cheek with his thumb before kissing her lightly on the lips.

Ella nodded, noticing he was clean and dressed. _Had he even slept after… well just after?_ She thought as she watched him.

"You need to get out of bed, my dear. Thor has returned." His face appeared worried, and Ella took his hand.

"This would be easier if he knew the truth, Loki. I hate having to lie to people that I call friends. It's not my way." Her tone was soft, not wanting to fight with him first thing in the morning especially after the night that they had shared.

"I'm going to send him back to Midgard with the Foster woman." _He apparently feels the same way_, Ella thought., He was not looking for a fight right now. "By the time he gets back, I hope to have a solution to this problem."

"I gave you the solution Loki, All you need to do is set things in motion." Again she tried to be as gentle about it as she could possibly be, but there was no other way out of this mess. He had to bring the All-Father out of the Odinsleep.

"I will not have you taken from me." He was trying hard to control the anger that was evident in his eyes, if nowhere else. "They all hate me Ella. They will take you from me, just to watch me suffer."

Ella pulled the sheet from the bed, wrapping it around her as she stood up so she could stand next to him. "No, Loki. No one hates you. Didn't you hear your brother on the day we arrived? You were done an injustice, he wants to make amends."

"And Thor is not the true King of Asgard. I can assure you my love, Odin hates me." Loki allowed her to wrap her arms around him as he spoke, and lay her head against his chest.

"Then we will go to Midgard." Ella replied, not wanting to give up any chance of hope.

"I am hated there as well. I would always have to wear a disguise, never able to be myself. And do you honestly think SHEILD will ever let you go?" Loki kissed the top of her head. "You should get dressed. Thor already has questions, and I need to think of answers. You can also be very distracting." Using her own words from the previous night against her, he smiled down at her, but his tone sounded off and the smile was not reaching his eyes like it normally did when he smiled at her. Ella didn't like it.

She began to pull away from him, but he grabbed her hand, "I will not give up, Ella." She smiled at him finally and made her way to the shower to clean herself up for the day.

_/_

When Ella arrived in the throne room, Loki was once again disguised as the All-Father and he was speaking with Thor, Lady Sif and a few others that Ella did not recognize. Jane was also there and Ella went to stand next to her, back away from the others.

"How was your night?" Jane asked, and for a moment Ella forgot that she was supposed to have spent the night in solitude in Odin's chambers, not in Loki's bed doing other more pleasant things.

"Great!" Ella lost her enthusiasm when she saw the look on Jane's face. "Well you know what I mean, it beat being in the dungeon. The All-Father has an amazingly huge tub that I was allowed to use. It's more like an indoor pool with bubbles. It was fantastic!"

Jane seemed to accept her explanation and turned back to watch Thor and the others. "There was no sign of Loki." Jane explained as they looked on from a distance. "Thor is really worried."

"When did he get back?" Ella asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Late last night." Jane said, with a hint of a blush in her cheeks. "I was kinda glad you weren't there last night."

"I got it!" Ella held up her hands laughing. "Enough said!"

Jane nodded a small smile on her lips and returned her gaze once again to Thor. "I think the All-Father wants us sent back to Midgard. After the… um… incident yesterday."

"Really?" Ella tried to sound surprised. She was a horrible liar and knew that if confronted, she would crumble like a graham cracker crust. In her mind she was thinking, _'No, Jane, just you need to go home. I'll be staying here for… ever maybe.'_

Thor had finished his conversation with the All-Father and was approaching them with a smile. "Little one!" He hugged her fiercely, picking her up as he did. Over his shoulder she saw Loki tense as he watched them, a deep frown on his features.

"Thor!" she yelped, in surprise at his greeting. "I have asked you repeatedly not to call me that!"

"I am told you and Jane found Asgardian wine to your liking!" he didn't really acknowledge that she had spoken to him, as usual. "Caused something of an uproar yesterday in my absence!"

"Yeah well you know us women, pinning away for your return and all that." Ella waved her hand attempting to make a joke. She was surprised when Thor grabbed her again and planted a kiss on her.

"Well by all means, stop pinning, I have returned!" He replied after kissing her.

Jane laughed and when Thor set her back on her feet for the second time she saw Loki was now standing, holding Gungnir, pointed directly at Thor's back. He was attempting not to look overtly threatening, but Ella could see Loki's true face and the anger flashing in his eyes. She waved her hand again at Thor as if dismissing him and his kiss, but what she was really doing was using magic to move the weapon Loki, held back to an upright position. "You can be a gigantic ass, you know that Thor?"

"All I ask, my ladies, is that the next time you wish to drink too much, please do so in my presence. I would have been able to show you a much better time than making a mess of the weapons vault."

Now even Jane looked like she wasn't really appreciating where this conversation was headed. "So, how did it go?" Ella asked changing the subject and gesturing at the All-Father. "What does he say is our next step?"

"The All-Father wishes me to return Jane home, to Midgard, then I will return here and mount another search."

"What about Ella?" Jane asked, standing closer to Ella now. "She has to remain here?"

"Yes my love." Thor went to Jane and kissed her quickly. Her look of displeasure had not gone unnoticed by him. He seemed to be making amends. "The All-Father has more maps that need to be found in the great library and together he and Ella will find the next starting point for the search for my brother. "

Ella closed her eyes, hating this deception. She wasn't going to be able to keep it up for much longer, of that much she was certain.

"I will take a few days with you on Midgard," Thor saw the look of fear on Jane's face and again read it correctly." I will not be gone long when I do come back here. The next search should be more fruitful with more time to plan before we depart." He was talking to only Jane now and Ella moved away from them, making her way closer to the throne.

"Is there something you wish to speak with me about, Ella?" the All-Father looked down at her from his throne.

Ella bowed before him, showing her respect in public for the illusion that she knew was false. "When will they be leaving?"

"Soon," she saw the look on Loki's face as she looked up and knew that what he meant was _'not soon enough.' _

Ella lowered her voice so that no one else would be able to hear her. "You know it was his way of joking Loki, don't go starting something over a stupid joke."

He didn't speak to her but gave one slight nod in her direction. "You are dismissed, my dear. You need to go eat. I will not have you starving to death in my palace."

"Yes my King," Ella bowed again and left the throne room, giving Jane a quick hug before making her departure.

_/_

Ella returned to Loki's chambers and waited for him. She had no doubt he would come as soon as Thor and Jane were back on Midgard. She was not wrong, not long after she finished her meal, Loki entered the room, looking for her. He still seemed quite disgruntled about his brother jokingly kissing her and Ella smiled, shaking her head as he came to sit by her.

"Why do you let him get to you like that?" She asked, moving closer to Loki and kissing his cheek. "He was making a joke, he had no idea that you were even in the room, let alone that there is anything between the two of us."

"I know that," His response was short and to the point. He was still angry and he obviously knew he was being ridiculous about the whole thing.

Ella smiled at him, unable to stop her grin. He knew he was being foolish, but he still couldn't stop himself. She knew he may get angry with her, but she had to laugh, sometimes he reminded her of a lost child. "Now what?" she asked, still giggling at him.

Instead of answering her, Loki grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into his lap and kissing her the way he had kissed her the previous evening. All laughter stopped and while she knew there would be time and the need for conversation later, at this moment he needed to be reassured that she belonged to him and words would not be a sufficient tonic for him now.

_/_

Ella lay next to him on the big bed, her right arm entwined in his left. The only thing she wore was the thin sheet she had wrapped around herself. Loki wore nothing, letting the dim glow form the fire place dance over his skin as he relaxed. As usual, their lovemaking had left her completely exhausted, but she was nowhere near ready for sleep.

She nuzzled his shoulder with her nose, feeling him tighten his grip on her fingers. Ella loved this time of the day, when he could be himself, and be completely hers. There were no distractions, no palace business to attend to, just the two of them and all they had to attend to was each other, in many fun and exciting ways. Ella grinned into his shoulder as she thought about their latest session of love making. He was more incredible in that department than she could have ever imagined. He had told her it was from a thousand years of experience. _Not bad for an old man,_ she had replied. She smiled, remembering his feeble attempt to make _her_ jealous.

"You are deep in thought again." Loki spoke softly, his question coming out as a statement.

"I am…" Ella replied kissing the skin of his shoulder and loving the way the fire light shone over his body. She loved looking at him in all of his naked splendor. This was the reason that, while she was exhausted after they made love, she was not ready for sleep.

Loki let her be silent for the moment. Ella knew he was waiting for her to expand on her deep thoughts, but he would not press her for more information. He knew she would answer him when she was ready. Just another thing Ella loved about him. Yes, she did love him, and she was no longer ashamed of it or feared it. She was prepared for whatever was to come, she hoped anyway.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ella asked, moving closer and putting her head to his chest. She loved the sound of him breathing, but when she laid her head against his chest and he spoke, she thought for sure this was as close to heaven as she would ever get.

"You just asked me a question," Loki replied. Ella didn't need to look at him to know he was smiling. He had used this particular line on her many times since her arrival in Asgard, she should have learned in her short time with him to never open a conversation with that particular question, she would get the same answer every time.

"You may ask me anything you wish, my sweet," He finally said, when she didn't answer him.

Ella pinched his abdomen before deciding to ask him her question. He hated the way she grabbed his skin in her fingernails and squeezed. He had recently told her if he ever needed to torture anyone in the future, he would use that particular technique. "Have you ever been married?" She finally asked after listening to him curse her under his breath.

"Why do you ask?" Loki was rubbing her back now, he had taken to touching her this way when ever she would ask him a particularly difficult question, or maybe he feared she may be having second thoughts about being with him… again.

"You are over a thousand earth years old, right?" Ella asked, looking up at him in the dim light. "In all those years you were never married? You tell me you have all this experience in the bedroom, but you never wanted to settle down with any one?" She smiled, not wanting to offend him, but her curiosity usually got the better of her, especially when it came to him.

"I have never been married, Ella." He pushed a piece of hair back that had fallen in her face as he spoke, watching her reaction.

"So, you have no children then either? There are no little Loki's running around out there?" She couldn't help but smile at the mental image that the phrase brought to her.

"Not that I am aware of my dear. What makes you ask me these questions?" He watched Ella flop back onto her pillow, pulling the sheet up around her chest more tightly.

"Well, in Norse legend or myth, which is at least partially true because… well here you are, you were married, you have… I think three children if I am remembering correctly." Ella stared up at the canopy of the bed, allowing her fingers to wrap around Loki's again. "I was just wondering because if some of the things in the myth are true, why not other parts of the myth?"

"Three children?" Loki asked sounding a little terrified at the thought.

"Well, yeah," Ella laughed at his reaction. "The myth part says that one of them is this gigantic snake that is wrapped around Earth. I know that isn't true because someone would have mentioned seeing that from space as soon as we sent a man to the moon…" Ella giggled, unable to stop herself. "And according to those same legends, you gave birth to at least one of them yourself!" The laughter erupted from her as Loki lifted his head off the pillow and looked at her, absolute horror etched on his face.

"Ella, my love," he said finally laying his head back on his pillow. "The Vikings drank far too much."

"Really?" she wasn't quite able to get her laughter under control. "Then I take it your brother was never married to Sif, and you didn't sleep with her and cut off her blonde hair and give her back black hair?"

Loki was quiet for a while and Ella finally sat up to look at him. "YOU DID?"

"I never had relations with Lady Sif. And my brother never married her." Loki looked down at her, his eyes glittering in the fire light. There was still a small smile on his lips and Ella thought he looked like he was up to no good, or maybe remembering being up to no good. "Thor and Sif did have a… relationship of sorts, but he never married her."

"AND?" Ella prompted, he wasn't telling her everything and she knew it. "You cut off her hair didn't you."

"She was vain, and she took up much of my brother's time. It was different between us then, we were more like brothers then we are now." Loki stopped, trying to gauge Ella's reactions to his words. "Do you think me a monster for seeking childish revenge on the woman that stole my brother's attention for a time?"

Ella smiled up at Loki, laying her chin on his chest so she could watch him. "You were young when this happened, weren't you?"

Loki simply nodded at her.

She had to laugh, burying her face against his chest as she did. He attempted to destroy and entire race, then attempted _(under the influence of something else)_ to take over Earth, and he was worried that she would think of him as a monster because of some childish prank that had been played centuries ago? "Loki, please! Don't be ridiculous. I was just curious as to what was fact, and what was fiction when it came to those stories."

"In summation my love," Loki seemed relieved that she was not going to hold his pranks or his mischievous nature against him. "I did not take a wife, I have no children, and I did not sleep with my brothers love interest. I did however, cut off her hair. But what she has now is much more suited to her I think."

The glint in his eyes told Ella he wasn't being completely truthful. Sif must have been a real beauty with that golden hair, instead of the black locks that she sported now.

"Have you ever been married?" Loki asked, suddenly turning the tables back on her.

"No," Ella replied, still smiling up at him. "It's kinda hard to find Mr. Right when SHEILD has you in a cage more or less.

"Ah, yes," Loki said, taking her hand in his and interlacing their fingers. "I have been in one of their cages remember?"

Ella chuckled softly, watching her hand in his much larger one. "Not the same," she finally said, looking back up at his face. "They considered me an asset, not a threat. They wanted to figure out how to use me for their benefit."

She could feel him grown tense beneath her. After a moment and several deep breaths, he relaxed again, letting his anger go for the moment. Ella could almost feel it ebbing out of his pores as she lay her head on him again, allowing him to continue to manipulate the fingers of her right hand.

"You have no children?" He asked simply, stroking her fingers now, with the thumb of his left hand.

"No way! I would never bring a child into the world not knowing _**what**_ I am. I wouldn't want to do that to a kid." Ella pulled her hand back and moved up in the bed, kissing Loki's cheek. "I think that is what SHEILD was hoping for though someday. If they could use me, maybe they could duplicate me." She shook her head at the thought.

"You mean, there would be more than one of you?" The look of horror that Loki now wore made Ella laugh which is what she assumed he had intended.

When she finally was able to manage her laughter, she looked up at him again. "How exactly do we go about preventing unwanted pregnancy?" Her tone was a little more serious now. "My baby making equipment is still in fine working order, and like I said, I need answers before I go on with all the baby making."

"Baby, making equipment?" Loki chuckled as he pushed another errant strand of hair away from her face. "Some of the phrases you use, Ella, are truly comical." He leaned forward kissing her lips gently before settling himself back against his pillow. "Why would your 'baby making equipment' **not** be in fine working order as you put it?" A small smile lingering on his lips.

Ella rolled her eyes, knowing he was making fun of her, or rather the way she spoke at times. "Well, you see on Earth, when a woman reaches a certain age, her baby making equipment withers and dies. But of course, I being, whatever the hell I am, do not have that luxury. They even attempted to suppress my esterase cycle when I was all hormonal, before I learned to control that part of my … gift or curse. You know when I say 'they' I mean SHEILD?" She asked as a side bar, not wanting to lose him on the finer points of the conversation. When he nodded she continued. "Anyway the suppression didn't really work, like I said I learned to control it myself, but every six months, like clockwork, SHEILD techs about climb up there with their scopes and miners hats to see what's what and from what I've been told, everything is still just like brand new."

"Why would they want to suppress your body's natural rhythm? Would that not pose a danger to you? Loki asked still watching her closely.

"This is SHEILD, Loki. Bottom line is everything. The end result is all that matters. They _wanted _my hormonal phase out of the way to make my other talents stand out and of course they _needed_ it out of the way to make me a little easier to work with. Hormonal females are the worst… which brings me back to the question you never did answer. I am not saying I would be opposed to being knocked up by a demigod someday, but at this point in my life, I'm thinking the last thing you need is a hormonal female running amuck in Asgard. We seem to have enough problems as of late, so how do we go about preventing unwanted pregnancy?"

"Magic, my love." he kissed her hand and watched her face. "I can use magic on you so that there will be no unwanted or unplanned pregnancy."

"Is it safe? I mean I don't want to end up deciding to have kids one day and end up with three headed goat baby." Ella's eyes grew wide at the thought of anyone using magic on her inner parts. She never used magic on herself, letting someone else do it was an even scarier thought, but she needed this to be done and she needed to trust him completely.

"Is there nothing you won't say?" Loki laughed, stroking her face as he watched her terrified expression.

"With me, what you see is what you get, Loki." She rested her chin on his chest again, leaning her face into his hand as he traced the line of her upper lip with his thumb. "I tend to say what's on my mind, I will always tell you the truth and I am not the type to sugar coat it when I give it to you straight."

"I have witnessed as much," he said, moving his hand from her face to her hair, running the long red strands between his fingers from root to tip. "I will expect nothing less for you, my love. To answer your question, yes it is safe. The women of Asgard do it all the time as we have such a long life span. There would be a population explosion if such things were not carefully controlled. I can do it now if you like."

Ella nodded laying her cheek against his chest, not wanting to watch him do whatever it was he needed to do. A minute passed and Ella felt no different, she wondered how long it was going to take. Lifting her head, she peeked at him from behind the hair that had fallen across her faced as he had continued to run his fingers through it. "Are you done?" She asked, softly, wrinkling her nose at him.

"I have not even begun," he pulled her up to him and flipped her onto her back. He hovered over her a second bring his face within inches of hers. His dark hair brushed against her cheek as he moved his nose to her neck, nuzzling her there and placing soft kisses along her collar bone.

Ella knew where this was leading and she allowed him to once again explore her body in ways she had never dreamed were possible and she knew, for now at least, there would be no more talk.

_/_

A/N:

Ok, so Ella was a little freaked out by the whole using magic as birth control… poor girl. I am guess this is not the last time her little trust issues will rear their ugly heads though… but with good reason. On another note, updates will be fewer and farther between for a few weeks as I start my new job Monday! *yay*

As always I love the feedback I get from you all, so please, please, please, let me know what you think!

Thanks for reading :o)

J~


	15. Chapter 15 Rants!

Ok, so this chapter takes place about three weeks after the end of the last one. Time is ticking down and Ella knows that when Thor returns, there will not be another search for Loki. The truth will need to come out. I decided not to write the whole thing out because there would have been too much fluff and while fluff is good, too much fluff can ruin the story plot. So… I decided to get right into the next part of the plot by jumping forward a few weeks, Asgardian time :o) Also, this chapter is much shorter than what I usually post because there is only one thing this chapter needs to focus on! I own nothing but the OC Ella. ALL HAIL THE GODS OF MARVEL. And thanks for not suing me for another round of big people barbies, cause this is so much fun!

Enjoy!

Chapter 15 Rant!

The palace was silent, there was no one around. The hour was late as Loki took her through the secret passageways that no one else knew of. He had found them as a child and refused to tell even his older brother about them. They seemed to lead everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Through one of the deepest passages that seemed to lead under the palace itself, they came to a door. Ugly and old it appeared to made out of solid steel, smooth and flat, but without the shine that steel had, more of the dull, old look of iron.

Loki paused at the door, they hadn't spoken a word since leaving his chambers and now he was certain he was doing the wrong thing. "Ella, please do not make me do this." He said his hand on the door, he closed his eyes and silently prayed that she would agree and they could return to his chambers and forget this whole thing. But he knew Ella better than that. Now that he had shown her to this place, even if she allowed him to leave now, she would return and it would be done.

Ella laid a gentle hand on Loki's arm. "This is the way it needs to be Loki. Trust me, please. I know this will work."

Loki shook his head and opened his eyes again, looking at the door in front of him. He waved his hand and the enchantments fell away, revealing the handle to open the door. As he pushed it open, a glow came from within and Ella took a step past him. In the room was a large bed much like the one that was in Loki's bedchamber, but this one glowed where his did not.

He watched her as she stepped closer to the bed, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as she saw the man in the bed, appearing to be in a coma like state. "Are you sure he isn't dead?" Ella asked, looking up at Loki. "He looks dead."

Loki smiled at her, the smile unable to hide the sadness in his features. "No this is the deep healing sleep of the Odinsleep. While in this state, he is able to heal, even reverse some of the aging process. It is one of the reasons we are able to live such long lives." His eyes fell away from her and he looked at his father. He was not convinced that Ella would be able to make his father see the truth about him, even though in the past few weeks he had changed his life drastically. He had actually begun to change when his mother was murdered, and then after meeting Ella, loving her, he had changed even more, but he doubted Odin would ever believe in him, or see the good that was in him, replacing the hatred and rage… well most of the hatred and rage.

On the bright side of things, even if Ella's plan did not work, Loki had another trick up his sleeve. He watched Ella again as she continued to look at the All-Father. It was such a simple… completely perfect solution to the problem at hand. It would actually give him everything he wanted, even if he was forced to give up the throne. He would never give her up, and soon, he would be certain that he would not ever have to. Even if she were angry with him for his deception, she would eventually forgive him.

Ella sat in a chair that had been placed next to the All-Father's bedside, and looked up at Loki. "Do you come down here much?"

He nodded, still watching her as he paced around the bed. "Before you came to Asgard, I would come down here every day. I would tell him of the events in the palace and the rest of Asgard. I felt it was my duty to keep him informed." He gave her another small smile. "Since your arrival… I have been otherwise engaged."

"Can he hear us?" Ella asked suddenly, her eyes growing large at that thought.

"At times yes, he can hear us. He is the All-Father after all, the all mighty Odin. This is why I tell you Ella, no matter what you think you can show him he will still never listen to you. He despises me." Loki had folded his hands behind his back as he continues to pace around the large bed.

Ella rose from her chair and went to Loki, grabbing him by the arm she led him back to the chair she had just vacated and pushed him into it. The look of anger and frustration on her face was almost comical but he attempted to keep the grin from his face, not wanting to upset her further. "You're driving me nuts with that pacing crap. Now you listen to me Loki Odinson… and so help me god, if you say that you are not his son, I cull cut out your tongue!" She stopped ranting for a minute to catch her breath before continuing. "Now you listen to me! Parents never hate their children, no matter what they have done. Mothers and fathers do not have that luxury, their love is unconditional. I'm sorry to tell you this my love, but some of what you did was… well it was completely fucked up! Yes, Odin was angry with you because he expected more from you… he expected more from you because you are his son. The same damn reason that he expected so much from Thor! Get past your own ego to see that he loves you. Your mother loved you… Thor loves you no matter what you have done to him. I swear to all that is holy he would lay down his own life if it meant that you could have another chance at one. Do you honestly think that being the kind of person that I am, I would give my soul to someone that was unworthy of my love." Again, she paused her rant as his eyes grew wide. "Yes, Loki, I love you. And so does your family. It stops here! Today! You need to suck it up and deal with the things that have happened and you can start by bringing your father back from this sleep. Then we need to talk to him. Tell him all that has happened, tell him that not ALL of what happened was your doing. He would not have been allowed to be king for this long if he wasn't fair and just."

Ella sat on the edge of the bed, exhausted from her rant and wiping furiously at the tears that had sprung to her eyes during her verbal explosion. Loki reached out, picked her up from the bed and brought her to his lap where he held her close, stroking her hair as she continued to cry.

"I hate getting emotional," she said looking up at him when she was more in control of herself. "I just feel very strongly about this. I lost my mother so young Loki, and I never knew my father, so seeing the way you are with your father… I just get so damn irritated."

Another tear rolled down her cheek and he wiped it away, before kissing her softly. "I am sorry, Ella. I have lived far too long to look at things with the same optimistic view that you have. Although I have to admit that things do look more beautiful through your eyes."

He kissed her again and she lay her head on his shoulder, completely wore out from her emotional outburst. "I just don't see how someone that would rescue a baby from certain death could then hate the man that child had become. I've never had kids but I know in my soul that if I did, no matter what stupid crap they pulled, they would still be mine… and I would love them unconditionally. I think it would be even worse if it were a child I had not given birth too. An adopted child is a child that was chosen to be a part of a family. That is something even more special."

Loki continued to stroke her hair as he watched his father sleep, her words touching him deeply. Not only had she told him that she loved him, but she told him that he was special. He smiled kissing the top of her head. His mother had told him that before, when he was younger, no more than a boy. She had told him he was her special boy. He didn't understand it at the time, but now, after listening to Ella, it made perfect sense to him. He suddenly wished she were here, wished she could meet Ella, and so he could tell her that he finally understood what she had meant all those years ago.

Ella raised her head to look at him. "Loki, it's time."

_/_

A/N:

This chapter was a blast to write. The conversation, or rather, lecture that Ella gave Loki fell into place perfectly the first time with no re-writes. That never happens for me!

As always, I absolutely love hearing what you all think, so please leave some feedback. And of course thank you for reading!

J~


	16. Chapter 16 Awake

I thought this chapter was going to be difficult to write, but honestly it basically wrote itself! I own nothing but the OC Ella. ALL HAIL THE GODS OF MARVEL! I am not making money doing this… I do it… cause I love it :oP

Chapter 16 Awake

There was electricity in the air; Ella thought it was almost tangible enough to touch. The way Odin was looking at his son was terrifying and heartbreaking at the same time.

Loki had brought the All-Father out of the Odinsleep as she had requested. At first it was working, he seemed genuinely glad to see his younger son, still alive and apparently doing well. But then the mood in the room changed as the All-Father rose from the bed and took Gungnir from Loki's grasp, Ella was sure Odin was going to use the weapon against him. She had cried out against her will, not wanting to witness what was happening before her. Everything she had said to Loki had apparently been false; the look of anger on Odin's features was nothing she was prepared for.

Realizing she was in the room, Odin dropped Gungnir away from Loki's throat and turned to face her. "Do you have any idea what you have done?" He asked his son. He motioned to Ella with one hand as he turned back to Loki. None of it made sense to Ella. _What was he talking about? _

"Loki Odinson, You will leave this room immediately. I will deal with you later. Return to your chambers until I am able to assess the damage done to my kingdom while under your rule. Then I will come from you." Odin pointed his scepter at the door."

"But…" Ella tried to speak and Odin turned on her, almost growling out his reply for her to be silent.

She watched as Loki closed his eyes, and lowered his head in assent and then he made his way toward the door. Ella took a few steps toward Loki, meaning to follow, but Odin stopped her. "You will remain here, young one."

Ella and Loki both stopped to look at Odin. Finally Ella went to Loki's side and kissed him quickly. "I will not let him remove me from Asgard. I will see you soon." She promised, touching his cheek. "I love you." The last sentence she said loudly enough for Odin to hear.

She watched Loki leave the room before turning back to Odin. "He was right about you!" She said the disgust evident in her voice. "You hate him?"

"Loki, is my son, I do not hate him. I do expect much from him and he has never lived up to even one of those expectations. He is a weak selfish boy that needs to be punished for his crimes."

"Weak and selfish?" Ella asked approaching Odin, not caring about her lack of respect of the All-Father. "The only thing that weak, selfish boy ever wanted was the unconditional love of his father! You failed him Odin, his wrong doings are just as much on your shoulders as they are on his."

"Take care how you speak to me, young one. I may be an old man, but I am still your king."

"You are NOT my king." Ella replied sneering at him. "I am from Midgard, brought here by Thor to try to show you that Loki lived, that his heart had changed and that while he did some pretty messed up things on Earth, not all of that was his doing. He was being controlled by something called 'the Other', there was another presence in his mind that I never did get a read on, but … that doesn't matter, whatever those things were, Loki was under their control during his rampage on New York." Ella paused, seeing Odin looking at her with something like adoration on his face.

The older man went and sat back on the bed, shaking his head before finally looking back up at her.

"What?" Ella asked, watching him carefully, afraid he would strike her down with his mighty weapon.

"I understand why Loki is drawn to you." Odin replied, softly. "You are much like his mother, Frigga. She was never afraid to speak her heart either. Come sit, my dear. We need to talk."

Ella went to sit beside him carefully, still not sure if she should trust him, or maybe she should just have Loki come back here and put him back into the Odinsleep.

"You say you are from Midgard?" Odin asked finally, looking at her carefully.

Ella nodded before beginning to speak again. "I came here because Thor…"

"How do you know my son?" Odin asked interrupting her.

"Let me start from the beginning," Ella sighed, feeling like this was going to be the longest day of her life. "I have abilities, talents so to speak that most people on Earth do not have. These talents led me to be involved with a government agency on Earth called SHEILD. They know all about Asgard because of Thor's multiple appearances on Earth. That is where I met Thor. I came into contact with Loki for the first time while he was SHEILD's prisoner, right before the battle that nearly leveled New York. It was then that I used my magic to enter his mind to find answers, not about him, but about myself. I have no idea where exactly my powers come from." Ella paused to look at Odin, he simply nodded for her to continue. "I didn't get any answers but Loki more or less zapped me with his power while I was inside his mind, it left a lasting vibration with me, so when Thor came back to Earth and told us Loki was dead, I told him that he was wrong, Loki was alive and, to me… It felt like he remained on Asgard. Thor asked me to return here to talk to you, help you see that Loki was still alive and that the attack against Earth was not his fault. Of course when we arrived, I found it was Loki sitting on the throne, not you. I can see through his illusions. I asked him for help in return for keeping his secret and well things …" Ella wasn't sure how much more she really needed to tell him.

"You fell in love with him." Odin finished for her.

"Yes I did." Ella was not ashamed of her feelings for Loki and Odin needed to know that, even if she weren't convinced that Loki truly loved her in return. "He deserves to be loved, he feels badly for the things that _**were**_ in his power to control and he has tried to make up for those things while acting as King of Asgard."

"And did he ever help you find the source of your power?" Odin asked, watching her. Given all that she had told him, it seemed like a strange question.

"No," Ella replied softly. "He did help me to develop my abilities, but we were too busy deciding what to do about you. I asked him to trust me, to bring you back from the Odinsleep. I thought you would listen to us and see that he has changed. He is not the same. I was hoping then, we would have the time for researching my powers. But he was right about you. You will throw him in prison and make me leave Asgard to punish him further. He was right."

"That is not what I plan to do, my dear." Odin rose from the bed and began to pace the room much as Loki had done earlier. "I can help you with the source of your power." He finally said turning to face her.

"At what price?" Ella asked, sounding skeptical. "I will not leave this place without a fight, I promise you that."

Odin laughed as he approached her again, taking her hand and pulling her from the bed. "You do so remind me of Frigga. There is no price my dear. It is something you need to know, especially if you are truly in love with my son."

"You know I am. I am not one for lies and deception, Odin. I have no problem telling it like it is."

"I see that." He watched her carefully for a moment before continuing. "Your powers come from Asgard Ella. You are in fact one of us."

"Excuse me?" She asked, sure that she hadn't heard him right. "How can that be possible? I was born on Earth, my mother was very much mortal."

"Ah, but your father was of Asgard, one of the few that chose life on Earth because of love. You see Ella, many Asgardians' will travel to other realms to explore, discover or just for something to do. That is what happened to your father. He went to Midgard to explore; he met your mother and loved her instantly. When you were conceived, he told her of his true origins. She rejected him; either not believing him or thinking him insane and she cast him aside, not wanting to raise a child under those circumstances. I'm sorry to tell you this, my dear, but he took his own life after losing the love of your mother."

Ella stared at him for a moment, not believing, but the look on his face as he watched his words sink in, told her he was telling the truth. She wanted to know more, her father's name, if she really was what he said, then why didn't she look like them? How did Odin know all of this?

"I am so sorry, my dear."

"So after all of this, I actually do belong here?" She asked watching his expression. "After all the crap SHEILD put me through, I am not aging because I belong here?"

"Yes. It was fate that brought you here… home."

Ella sank back onto the bed, unbelieving. Phil had been right! Her head was swimming with questions, but she knew she would have time for that later, right now she had to deal with the problem at hand. "I have the rest of my life to hear about all of that, All-Father, I thank you for giving me the information that I have sought for so long, but right now we need to talk about your son, Loki. I believe that he has changed, in ways you may not even believe."

Odin raised his hand to stop her from speaking. "It is true that the love of the right woman can change a man. But are you willing to bet your life on his change? Are you willing to put the life of…" He stopped watching her shake her head in agreement.

"And I am not the only one, Odin. Talk to Thor when he returns, which I am sure will be any day now. He was different when he helped Thor with the dark elves. Loki risked his life for Jane. The Loki you wish to punish would never have risked anything for a mortal woman that his brother loved. You have to believe me, he is different."

Odin nodded listening to her speak. "And what is it that you would ask of me, Ella?"

Ella bit her lip, knowing this was going to be where things became complicated, especially if Odin decided to deny her request. "No one knows you were gone, All-Father. Everyone believes it has been you on the throne all along. I am the only one who knows the truth and that is only because I can see through Loki's deceptions. If you were to just assume the throne as if nothing has happened, no one would be the wiser for it."

"And what of all the trouble that has been caused in my absence?" Odin asked, coming to stand in front of her again.

"What trouble?" Ella asked confused. "There has been no trouble! Loki ran this kingdom as you! There was no trouble, there was no mischief! He did you a great service, allowing you time to rest! How dare you speak of him that way!" She was standing again, shouting at the All-Father.

"My dear, I am a man of infinite patience, but you will do well to mind your emotions when speaking to me." Odin replied, placing a calming hand on her shoulder. "I do want wish to fight with you, I assumed there would be chaos in the realm because of Loki's past, if my assumptions were ill advised, I apologize, but please do not raise your voice to me!"

Ella blushed furiously; her temper was going to get the best of her if she was not careful. She looked up at Odin, her face full of mixed emotions. "I apologize, my King," she replied and realized Odin still held onto her shoulder.

"You do truly love him and believe that he has changed." Ella wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement, so she simply nodded at Odin in response. "Then I will do as you suggest, my dear. I will assume the throne again with no one the wiser. I do not however think that Loki's actions have been completely benign." He continued to hold onto her shoulder, looking into her eyes with his one good one. "I imagine that you will have many questions in the coming months, and I believe that it would be best for you stay here in Asgard with those that can answer those questions. I may also be in need of your council, I lost a lot of my heart with the death of Frigga, and I believe I will need your assistance as much as you will need mine."

Ella let out a long sigh, and nodded her agreement, almost not believing that it had worked, but Odin's words still bothered her. "What questions, you mean about my abilities? She asked as he turned away from her preparing to leave the room.

"That and much more." He replied. Then he paused and looked back at her., "You are charged with the safe and well keeping of my son and his tendency for trouble." It sounded like a warning to her for some reason.

"Odin, you will need to speak to him, and soon," Ella told him before he could leave. "What I said about his actions being directly related to you was no joke, you need to show him that no matter what, you are still his father, _**you**_ still love him."

"I will do that," he replied bowing his head to her. "In the mean time, I think you are the one who needs to talk to him. He is not being completely honest with you, Ella. I know you love him and from what I have seen, he desperately loves you as well, but he needs to be honest with you. You do not deserve to be hurt." He paused, taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it gently. "And thank you, my dear."

"For what?" Ella blushed at how she had behaved with him in just the hour since his awakening and despite her temper tantrum, his ability to forgive her discretions.

"For many things," He smiled at her. "For reminding me of my lost love, for loving my son, but mostly for telling my son so passionately that I love him, no matter what foolish things he may have done."

Ella's eyes grew wide. "You _**were**_ able to hear us?" She asked as he dropped her hand and chuckled softly.

"My dear, I am surprised the whole kingdom didn't hear you." Then he turned and left her alone in the room, unsure of what she should do next.

_/_

A/N:

Truthfully, I was completely terrified to write Odin, but surprisingly… like the rest of my Marvel Muses, he led me in the right direction!

I hope you enjoyed it and as always I love to hear what you all think, so PLEASE leave me a review!

Thanks for reading!

J~


	17. Chapter 17 Nightmare

I own nothing but the OC Ella. ALL HAIL THE GOD OF MARVEL, and remember I don't do this for money... I do it cause I love it :oP

Chapter 17 Nightmare

Using her magic, Ella found her way back to the room she had been sharing with Loki for the last few weeks. When she finally found she was able to move again after the king had left her in that secret chamber, she ran, unable to believe that her plan had worked. Most of all, she couldn't want to get back to Loki and tell him that everything was going to be all right.

She stood outside the door, breathing heavily from her exertions and attempted to catch her breath. Despite all of the things Odin had told her and though he'd left her with more questions than answers, she was happy for the first time since she could truly remember. Not that she had not been happy here with Loki, but there had always been something lingering in the background of their time together. For the first time she felt maybe she could be happy for awhile and maybe, Loki would find some peace in the events that had taken place today.

She opened to door slowly, he must have heard her approaching and been near the door, as if waiting for her to open it. When she had the door open just enough, he reached through the crack, grabbing a hold of her and pulling her into the room. He held her tightly against his chest, not speaking at first, just holding her with one arm stroking her hair and back with his free hand. "I will not allow him to send you away," he began to say over and over again. It had taken her a minute to understand what he had been saying; his voice was low and almost menacing. She wasn't sure if it were a prayer he was chanting or a curse. "Ella, he can't make you leave."

"Loki," she said pushing herself away from him after a few moments of listening to him. "I'm not leaving. I don't have to leave." The grip he had on her was tight enough to make her start to panic and she zapped him slightly with her own magic trying to loosen his hold on her.

"What did you say?" He asked finally realizing that she had spoken to him. The jolt she had given him had apparently brought him back to his senses.

"I said your father is going to allow me to stay here in Asgard, for as long as I wish."

"So, he plans to punish my by allowing you to be so close and yet not allowing me to see you. He did that with my mother the last time he had me put in the dungeon." Loki took a hold of her hand and looked at her desperately. "I would kill him before I allowed that to happen. He cannot keep me from you now, he must know that, he must have seen it!" Her magic had apparently not worked as well as she thought it had.

"Stop!" Ella yelled, not understanding his ravings. He was clearly distraught and she needed him to stop. She was really starting to freak out a little with his behavior. This was the closest she had come to fearing him since the Heli-carrier.

Loki stopped speaking when she yelled at him and took a step back from her. The raw emotions on his face were enough to break her heart and she had to close her own eyes against his anguish before she could continue.

"Loki, you are not going anywhere, and neither am I." She took a step closer to him and took his hand, wanting him to see the calm and happiness in her features. "Your father has agreed to allow us to be here… together. I told you he would listen to me." She smiled up at him as her words hit him. He grabbed her roughly again, one of his arms snaking around her waist, the other going to her hair as he brought his mouth down on hers in a rough, deep kiss.

She allowed his emotions to rule at this moment, he deserved it so she would allow him to have it his way. Ella kissed him back, letting her hands run through his hair. In what seemed like less than a second, they were in the bedroom, and he was pulling at her dress, she wasn't sure if he was trying to take it off, or if he was just trying to get it out of the way so he could take her. Finally with a wave of his hand, their clothes were gone, and he held her naked against his own body.

He broke the kiss long enough to lay her on the bed, his groan of need making her shiver as he lay on top of her. He nipped at her ear lightly before moving to her neck, trailing soft kisses along the side of her throat to her shoulder. "I will not be without you, Ella." He raised his head from her neck as he spoke the words and looked down at her; the truth of what he'd spoken was evident on his face.

Ella knew that no matter what may happen from here, she would always belong to Loki, Even when he decided he didn't want her anymore, she would never love anyone the way she loved him. She broke eye contact as he entered her; the pleasure that coursed through her body forced her eyes closed. She felt like she would shatter if she kept them open, seeing him in all of his beauty, telling her that he would never let her go… he had such power over her, and she knew he had no real idea of just how deeply that power ran.

He rocked against her, coaxing moans from her and bringing her such exquisite pleasure that by the time they were both completely spent, there were tears coursing down her cheeks.

As Loki felt the hot tears against his own cheek as he pressed it to hers, he moved off from her quickly. "What is wrong? He asked trying to assess what ever damage he had done to her. "Did I hurt you?"

Ella laughed sniffed softly as she grinned at him. "No, I'm not hurt," she pulled him close to her once more, already missing the heat of his skin against hers.

"Then why do you cry?" He asked, cradling her gently in his arms as he lay down beside her.

"I honestly have no idea." She told him, with a small laugh. "I guess maybe I am happy." She paused for a minute, looking up at his face as the tears continued down her cheeks. "You have no idea what you've done to me. Do you?"

Loki looked down at her, his hand began rubbing her back as it did whenever he thought she may leave him, or he didn't want to answer a question. Ella thought he looked guilty, but of what?

"You completely own me, there is no way I was ever going to leave here without a fight." She let him brush her tears away, even though new ones replaced them just as quickly as he could remove them. "I know that eventually you will probably get tired of me, and decide that you no longer need me in your life, but I need you to know that I will always belong to you."

He didn't speak; he simply put his hand under her chin and lifted it, allowing him better access to her lips. Loki pulled her on top of him as they began the whole dance again; their hunger for each other would not be sated any time soon, of that Ella was sure.

_/_

Ella woke with Loki roughly grabbing her by the shoulders, shaking her furiously. "Ella, Ella, wake up. Ella!" There was another sound aside from Loki's voice and it took her a second to realize, it had been her own screams. "Ella?" Loki's face was inches from hers when she forced her eyes opened, the look of horror on his face almost stopped her breath.

"What happened?" she asked, taking a hold of his face and kissing his cheek. "What's the matter?'

"You were sleeping," he said a little breathless, realizing she was with him once again. "Then you began to scream. In all my years, Ella I have never heard anyone scream like that. What happened? Were you dreaming?"

Ella could feel her heart racing, and she had the vague recollection of something horrible and foreboding, but the memory was just out of her reach, she felt slightly sick to her stomach. "I… I don't remember," she told him honestly. ""I feel… strange, my heart is racing so I must have had a nightmare, but for some reason, I can't remember it."

He pulled her against his side and lay down again curing himself around her in an overly protective gesture. Ella could hear his heart beating rapidly as she lay her head against his chest. She closed her eyes again and tried to remember the dream while she listened to his heart beat resume to a normal, regular pace. "Are you feeling all right?" He asked finally, when he had once again mastered himself. He still held tightly to her, not allowing her to break the skin to skin contact.

Ella thought about his question for a minute before answering. "Not really." She finally said, answering him honestly. "So much has happened in the past few weeks, my emotions are out of control and now I'm having nightmares that I don't remember. I think I am probably just exhausted from everything. Not to mention your father dropped on hell of a bombshell on me tonight."

"My love, you've been asleep for almost a day." Loki said stroking her hair, running it between his fingers the way he did so often when they lay together like this.

"What?" Ella said sitting up, forcing him to let go of her.

"It was the night before last that we brought the All-Father from the Odinsleep." Loki pulled her back to him, trying to calm her with his gentle touches. "Come here and relax." When she was snuggled securely against him again, he continued to speak. "You were exhausted after all of the excitement of dealing with my father and then… afterward when we celebrated our victory for several hours."

Ella could tell he was smiling without having to look at him and she smiled too, remembering his body and touch. Just the thought of it made her shiver. "So, you let me sleep for almost a day?"

"It was the loveliest thing I have ever seen, watching you sleep. You are much quieter in your sleep," He teased. "And much less argumentative."

"Until I have some sort of raging nightmare," Ella replied looking up at him.

Loki just nodded, apparently not wanting to talk about the nightmare. "You're poor mortal body just couldn't handle all of the excitement and pleasure I provided." He kissed the top of her head chuckling.

"I'm not mortal." Ella watched his face carefully after she'd spoken the words. In all that had happened and her excitement at being allowed to stay with him here, she had forgotten to tell him of her origins.

If he were shocked, he never let it show, he simply nodded his acceptance. "I thought you must be from another realm, no mortal has ever had powers like yours without having a little of something else." He kissed the top of her head, as she rested it once again on his chest. "The All-father took one look at you and instantly knew."

Ella nodded. "I'm not sure how he knew, but he told me that I am, at least in part, Asgardian." She wrapped her arms around Loki then, hugging him to her. "It's one of the reasons Odin allowed me to stay here."

"What are the other reasons?" Loki asked, taking up her hair again with his free hand, twirling it around his fingers.

"I remind him of your mother. I more or less gave him a lecture like the one I gave you before we brought him out of the sleep." Ella kissed his bare chest, not able to help herself. "And because I love you, and he thinks that I am good for you."

Loki laughed then, the sound reverberating against her ear as she pressed it to his chest again. Hearing him truly laugh was one of the most beautiful sounds she had ever heard. "You are an amazing woman, Ella. It surprises me that I have never met anyone in all my travels of the nine realms that is quite like you. You have captivated me. I could never be without you now that I have you."

It wasn't exactly an 'I love you too, Ella', but she would take it!

"What else has the wise and powerful Odin told you, my love?" As soon as he spoke the sentence, he stiffened beneath her.

Ella opened up her mind to Loki, feeling him stiffen under her as the memory of her conversation with the All-Father assaulted him. Only when she knew that Loki had been able to see and hear everything that transpired in that room through her memory did she speak. "What did he mean, Loki? Is there something you aren't telling me?"

She rarely used her magic, unlike Loki who used it for just about everything. But Ella wanted him to know everything that had been said while she was with his father, the easiest way to do that was to use her magic and give him her memories. Loki was silent for a long time after she had pushed her memories into his mind.

"Loki?" she said his name again, still waiting for an answer.

Loki let out a deep sigh, rubbing her back again and holding her just a little too tight. "I was not convinced that your plan to persuade the All-Father would work Ella."

"What does that mean?" She asked, looking up at him. She wasn't able to move very far because of the grip he had on her and she was no match for his strength so she settled for looking into his face to try to gather his meaning. She had been able to push her thoughts into his mind, but she had not been able to enter his mind in some time. "What are you hiding from me Loki?"

"I took matters into my own hands," He could not meet her gaze, he looked at her hair and kissed her forehead. "My only thoughts were to keep you safe, here, with me, out of the dungeon."

Ella finally mustered enough strength to pull away from him slightly. "What did you do?" She asked, fear and shock plainly visible on her face as she grasped his chin, making him look at her.

"It is what I did not do." He corrected, meeting her eyes. He paused for another moment before taking her hand away from his face and kissing it gently before looking back at her. "Ella, there is a very good possibility, you are with child. "

A/N:

I have to say that this was a very difficult chapter to write, but then again, I can't keep them happy for too long. That would just be ... well not exciting! (Insert evil laughter here). It was nice while it lasted, but little Miss Ella is NOT happy at this moment!

I just want to say that I love the reviews that I have gotten so far. You guys rock! And as always I appreciate the feedback and insight. So please keep telling me what you think!

Thanks for reading

J~


	18. Chapter 18 Bed of Lies

As always I own nothing but Ella! ALL HAIL THE GOD OF MARVEL. It's another rousing round of big people barbies… I don't get paid for any of this, so please don't sue me LOL! :oP

Enjoy!

Chapter 18 Bed of Lies

Loki had not expected to be punched in the face after he told her what he did, or rather didn't do. But that is exactly what happened. Ella held her hand cradled in her lap, desperately trying to use her magic to heal herself. Loki was sure she had broken at least one or two bones with the force of her punch. The blow had not hurt him, physically at least, but he was still deeply wounded by her reaction.

"What were you thinking?" Ella screamed at him, tears brimming in her eyes.

Loki passed his hand over hers and it healed instantly. "I was thinking about keeping you here with me, keeping us together. The All-Father would not send you away if you were with child, and it would also be more difficult for him to condemn me to the dungeon." It made perfect sense to him, but the look on her face told him she did not share his views.

Ella got out of his bed and put on the first thing she found laying on the floor, which happened to be one of his silk black tunics, she pulled it over her head to cover herself before turning back to him. Despite her anger, he had never seen a more beautiful sight. Her red curls were wild and a mess around her face, shoulders and down her back. There was a fire in her eyes as well as she looked back at him. The tunic hung down to her knees and the sleeved more than covered her hands as she tried to push them up over her elbows. He smiled at her despite himself.

"Don't you smile at me Loki!" She raged at him. "I cannot believe you would do this to me!"

"Is the thought of bearing my child so disgusting?" he asked, his smile fading, replaced by a sadness that deepened the green of his eyes.

"I told you I was not ready to have kids yet, I told you that night how I felt." Ella threw up her arms in exasperation making the sleeves come down over her hands yet again. "I just found out who I am, Loki. I am not ready to give up my whole life for… a baby." She finally said the word and it looked to Loki like she was going to be sick.

"So you do find the thought revolting." Loki said swinging his legs out of the bed so he could face her. He did not bother to try to cover his naked body, he would use whatever shameless ploy he could think of to get her to come back to him.

"Loki!" She yelled, sounding like she was close to tears again. "Before I knew who you were, Thor talked about you and told me you weren't from Asgard, that you were a Frost Giant, adopted by Odin. That's how I knew you were adopted!"

Loki sneered at her, standing up from the bed and crossing the short distance between them. "So now you do not wish to bear my child because I truly am a monster, not for any tricks I have played but because of what I am? I can assure you, I am the same monster that has taken you so many times in this bed and given you hours of pleasure! The same monster you would kiss as though your life depended on it, the same monster that you have professed to love over and over again."

The look of confusion that came over Ella's face made him stop his ranting. Tears now freely flowed from her as she tried to speak. "Loki, I don't even know what a Frost Giant is." She said finally, wiping her eyes on the sleeves of the shirt that had come down over her hands again. "It's the giant part that is scaring the hell out of me!"

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" His glare growing somewhat softer, allowing her emotional state to wash over him.

"Giant, Loki. The word Giant…" Ella took a deep breath and let it out; she appeared to be trying to calm herself. "Look at me," she said, watching him really look at her from head to toe. "I am not quite five feet tall. You are over a foot taller than I am." She made her point by waving the arms of the tunic around, the sleeves once again well over her hands. "What part of 'giant' is going to fit in this body?"

"There are parts of this giant that fit rather well in that body," Loki snarled at her, unable to help his cruel response.

Ella shook her head, trying her best not to allow his word to affect her, but he could see that they had. "I've studied a lot about genetics trying to find out some of my own origins through whatever means I had. I know certain traits will sometimes skip a generation. So while you are much bigger than me, per say, you are not a giant… however your child may have more of the traits of your people…"

He finally understood what she was trying to say.

"Too many times I have had to tell your brother not to call me little one, or pat my head like the palace pet." He could see she was trying very hard to control her emotions. "I get it, I am small, but what do you think a baby would do to my body, especially a frost giant baby… It could kill me. Do you understand that?"

Loki pulled her against him, hugging her tightly. "I…"

He finally allowed Ella into his mind, hoping she would see that he never meant to hurt her. All he wanted in all the nine realms was to have her with him for as long as possible. At one time, the thought of being in love with someone was too disgusting to bear, all of the emotions that went along with it made one weak. But now she was under his skin, she was in his bones, she was everywhere and he didn't think he would survive if he did not have her by his side, in his bed, in his life… always.

Ella didn't struggle as he held her and allowed her to explore his mind for the first time since the night she had asked him to perform the magic on her that would keep her from conceiving a child. She just let him hold her, her own arms hanging limp at her sides.

"I am so sorry Ella, I didn't think." Loki stroked her hair, hoping she would understand what he was trying to do.

"You're right." Ella said, her voice flat and dead sounding to his ears. "You didn't think of anything… or anyone but yourself."

Loki looked down at her face, surprised by her tone. Her words hurt him worse than when she had physically assaulted him minutes before. He was surprised to see those eyes that he loved, usually so full of life, now looked as flat and dead as the tone of her voice. He didn't let her go, he simply couldn't, he continued to stroke her hair and kiss the top of her head, but he could not bear the look in her eyes.

She let him hold her for a few more minutes before she finally pushed him away, walking slowly away from him, toward the bathroom. She shut the door behind her and used the magic that Loki had taught her so well to enchant the door so he would be unable to enter.

_/_

Ella entered the throne room, her face red and swollen from the time she had spent crying. She abruptly came to a halt, seeing Thor speaking with his father as they sat casually at a table that had been laid with a large meal, apparently for Thor's return.

Thor was the first one to see her and he smiled at her in his usual big, bright way. "Little one! I have so missed you. Jane sends her…" Thor stopped speaking as she drew closer to the table and he was able to get a good look at her face. "What has you so upset?"

Ella waved her hand at him dismissing his concern and not caring at all about her manners. "Does he know?" Her question was directed at Odin who shook his head, frowning as she approached him.

Ella nodded her understanding and deviated her course slightly to stand in front of Thor, who had stood as she entered the room. "You and I need to have a talk Thor," she told him, her tone full of authority and urgency. "Take me somewhere where we can talk privately… Outside of the palace, I don't want to be here right now."

"This is not a good idea." Odin warned her. "You know what will happen."

Ella snapped her head around to glare at the king. "Forgive me, your highness, but I don't really give damn at this moment what will happen."

Thor stood looking on at the exchange, confusion evident on his face. He looked back to Ella and shrugged as she waited expectantly. "Follow me," he replied, finally.

Ella walked beside him in silence. He led her to the palace gates where he mounted his horse and pulled her up to sit in front of him before riding fast through the gates and into the fields of Asgard. Ella closed her eyes, seeing the green of the grass. "Not here. I can't be here," she told him not bothering to give a further explanation. Take me to the water?"

"Certainly, my lady," he replied, still sounding rather confused about her current behavior.

They couldn't have been riding for more than 20 minutes when Thor finally pulled the horse to a halt and dismounted, bringing Ella with him. The scenery was perfect; a rocky bank with angry waters crashing against the shore. It mirrored Ella's emotional state perfectly.

"What is this about Ella?" Thor asked finally when she had seated herself on a rock.

Ella sat for a minute watching the waves that seem to match her heartbeat as they slammed the rocks below her. Finally, she took a deep breath and turned away from the water to look at Loki's older brother. "I have done something unforgivable, and yet I'm going to ask you to forgive me anyway." She watched his expression go from worry to anger.

"Is there something between you and the king?" He asked, the rage showing on his face.

Ella laughed, despite her situation. She realized that must be exactly how it would look to him, the way she had barged into the throne room, interrupted their meal and speaking to Odin the way she had. "No, Thor, at least not in the way you are thinking." She waited and watched the anger recede from his features before she continued. "We came to Asgard in search of Loki, I knew the moment we arrived at the stairs that led to The All-Father's throne where Loki was." Ella looked away from him then, not wanting to see the disgust, or hurt or even the rage that had been there a moment ago.

"What are you speaking of? We knew nothing of Loki's location." Thor said, sitting beside her and taking her hand as he tried desperately to read the expression on her face.

"Yes, I did. I lied to you." She couldn't help the tears that rolled silently down her cheeks. She was ashamed to have to say these words; it hurt so much to have to tell someone you've lied to them. Ella suddenly wondered why it had been so easy for Loki. He hadn't shed one tear for his deception… because he was a liar, and that is exactly what liars did. "Loki had been disguised as the king. Odin was in the Odinsleep and Loki merely took his place on the throne. I knew the moment we were close enough to the throne, I could see through his deception. I made him aware that I could see him, but I didn't let anyone else know. I was being selfish, trying to find out more about my abilities." There was so much to tell him, but she had to stop for a minute. Despite everything she had said so far, Thor still held her hand, not pulling away from her, not saying ugly things to her that she knew she deserved. He remained silent, just watching her. "It was exciting at first, a thrill. He helped me improve my magic, then things changed and…"

"Loki charmed you into his bed." The statement was so simple, but she could tell by the way he had said the words that this was apparently not the first time he had dealt with a woman Loki had affected.

"It was more than that." Ella wiped her eyes before she continued. "I love him. No matter what has happened. I do love him and I think in his own twisted way he loves me, or wants to own me… I' m not really sure, but there are feelings there. I had been asking him since you left Asgard with Jane to bring Odin out of the sleep and he finally gave in. I hated the thought of lying to you again when you returned."

"You did not lie to me the first time, Ella. You made Loki do it for you." He understood so much more than Loki ever gave him credit for, Ella thought as she looked up at him again. "Yes, I did. I could not look at you and lie. It's not my way."

Thor nodded his understanding.

"Your father, the man you were eating lunch with when I came and so rudely ordered everyone about, said he would allow me to stay here because I am partially Asgardian myself. I also made him see that Loki's heart had changed, that he was different or at least I believed him to be different." She stopped for a minute, letting her emotions calm before speaking again. "Apparently Loki was afraid that my ability to persuade the All-Father would not end favorably for either of us, so he decided to take matters into his own hands."

"What has he done?" Thor asked, his voice once again filled with the anger that had not long ago dissipated.

"I asked him to use magic on me, something I was not exactly thrilled about. But considering the relationship we were having I thought it would be better than winding up pregnant."

"He lied to you about performing the spell." Thor's tone did not sound surprised. "He was counting on our father's belief in the family unit to spare both of you from any harm or punishment. He knew father would never allow him to be separated from you if you were with child."

Ella closed her eyes and listened to the waves crashing against the rocks below and nodded slowly. "Heaven help me, Thor. I still love him, but I can't be with him. If he lied to me once, he will do it again. It's in his nature."

"Is it certain?" He asked, still watching her carefully.

"I have no idea. I believe Loki's words were, 'there is a very good possibility that you are with child.' Ella took a deep cleansing breath. "My biological clock is wound so tight I would assume it was a done deal."

Thor stood up and held a hand out to her. "Odin will know," he said pulling her to her feet and putting her back onto the horse. "Ella." Thor finally spoke as they were almost to the palace gates. "I do not hold any ill will toward you. I can understand why you did what you did. So please, forgive yourself and try not to think on it anymore."

"Why?" she asked, trying to keep herself from crying again.

Thor chuckled softly behind her. "Because love is a strange and wonderful thing that causes even the strongest and sanest among us to do strange things. I can imagine that being in love with a man like Loki would amplify that feeling by ten thousand. He is very unique in many ways that I do not even begin to understand. Even I love him when I should not. But he is my brother and I will always love him."

Ella was silent, thinking about his words as he pulled her from the horse and set her on her feet once they were inside the palace gates. She felt exhausted again, drained from the emotions, from the conversations and from the thought of living her life without the one person she couldn't imagine herself without.

_/_

A/N:

Right before I started writing this chapter, I made a playlist for 'Cathexis' on my iPod with all of the songs that help me to write. A few of the songs that I found very fitting for this Chapter were:

Wide Awake by Katy Perry

Bed of Lies by Matchbox 20

Porcelain by Moby

Far Behind by Candlebox

For those of you that are following this story, take a listen to some or all of these songs and I am sure you'll see what I mean. Not only do they help me write, but sometimes I swear I can hear my muses in the words!

As always I appreciate any and all feedback and reviews, so PLEASE, tell me what you think!

Thanks for reading!

J~


	19. Chapter 19 Vibrations

I own nothing but the OC Ella and all of her stubborn glory! ALL HAIL THE GODS OF MARVEL!

_**Musical muse for this chapter:**_

_**Going Under by Evanescence for the first section told from Ella POV**_

_**Return to Innocence by Enigma for the second section told from Loki POV**_

Chapter 19 Vibrations

Ella approached the throne room with Thor at her side. All she really wanted was to find someplace quite to lay down and rest, she wasn't sure how much more she could handle on this day. But Thor told her she needed to know for sure the truth of her state. So she allowed him to lead her through the palace to the All-Father, then he promised her she could rest.

Her mind was not able to focus on one thing for too long, she felt like she may come apart if she didn't force herself to rest soon. There were too many things to think about but right now she wasn't able to think about any one of them, putting one foot in front of the other was about all she could do and even that was getting tough.

Thor was in front of her now and she was simply trying to keep up with him. It amazed her that he wasn't angry with her for her deception. She hated herself for it, why didn't he? Ella told herself it was because Thor was a good man. After all the things that Loki had done to him over the centuries, he was always able to forgive his brother. What she had done must seem small in comparison.

The door opened before them and they entered the throne room once again. Ella wasn't able to look up just yet, in a few minutes she would probably know her fate for certain. Right now the not knowing seemed safer. No matter what the All-Father told her, she had a big decision to make. Should she stay here with Loki even though he had lied to her in the most fundamental of ways? Would she ever be able to trust him again with something so precious as her body or her mind? _No_, she told herself finally. She wouldn't, she would always worry that he would attempt to break her again once she had healed. She loved him, but the price was too steep for her to pay, especially if she was going to have a child to think about.

She stopped her deliberate pace, hearing his voice echoing through the hall. "Where have you been?" Loki raged at his brother. "Where did you take her?"

"She asked to speak to me, brother," Thor responded before Ella had the chance to speak. "She wanted to speak outside of the palace walls; because of you I have no doubt!"

Odin, who had been speaking with Loki before they entered now stood. "I told you what would happen if you left the palace with Thor, Ella." He looked smugly down at her.

All three of them were talking at once, to each other or to her, she couldn't separate all the voices and she began to feel her head swimming with emotion. This time instead of sadness, or loss, the emotion she felt was rage. "ENOUGH!" She yelled, the power emanating from her not only silenced the three men before her, but slammed the doors to the throne room and flipped the table of food that Thor had abandoned when she had entered the room for the first time that day.

She looked up after enjoying the complete silence of the room for just a second before having to break it again. "Why?" She yelled at them. "Why do I have to deal with all of you men? Why in the hell couldn't your mother still be alive so I could at least have someone who understood exactly how I feel right now! The three of you only care about your own feelings and I've had it up to here!" Ella waved her hand near the top of her head, as she glared at the three of them in turn.

Thor chucked, apparently undeterred by her outburst. "Little one, that really is not a lot."

Ella bit her lip, trying to control her rage so that she didn't use it against Thor, but when she looked at him, something in her cracked and despite her anger she shook her head and laughed with him. "No I suppose it isn't," she said finally, "…but it's all I've got."

Loki moved around his brother and tried to touch Ella, but she pulled away from him, not wanting to feel his hands on her. She could feel his own magic trying to calm her and she finally met his eyes, her own blazing with her anger. "If you couldn't use your magic on me when I asked you to, don't you dare try to use it on me now!" She took a deep breath before she could continue. "I deserve to be this angry and you deserve to have the brunt of my anger aimed right at your heart!"

He raised his hands in a sign of defeat and took a step away. "My love, I know you are angry with me…"

Ella turned away from him and stalked up the steps to Odin, not bothering to allow Loki to finish his sentence. "You know what I want." She didn't ask, he was the All-Father, he knew exactly why she was here.

Odin nodded and sat down on his throne. "I know what it is you seek." He said finally, taking her hand in his own, he looked at her and nodded.

Ella closed her eyes and raised her face to the ceiling. Once again her emotions were so out of control that there was a buzz around her, it took her a minute to realize the All-Father had dropped her hand and the buzzing around her was her own magic, forming a barrier between her and the rest of them. It was silent inside the bubble and she took a deep breath watching the shimmering surface of it wondering if they could see her the way she was now seeing them. She let the bubble fade and she could hear them again.

"It has only been a few weeks, my dear," Odin whispered softly. "There is magic that could make this go away if it not what you desire.

Ella looked at him sharply, she barely heard Loki behind her shouting the word 'no' over and over again. "I am not a murderer. I will live with the consequences brought about by loving your youngest son. I am just not sure I will be able to stay here in Asgard"

"I do not think it wise for you to return to Midgard in your current condition," Odin said standing again before her.

This time she did hear Loki behind her telling her she could not leave. Instead of answering him or even giving him the slightest look, she erected the shimmering bubble again, this time with The All-Father inside with her. "It may not be wise, but I need to get away from him." It was the only thing she could manage to say at this point.

Odin nodded, understanding. "I know you feel like he has done something terrible to you, Ella, but please remember that no matter what he has done, he loves you deeply and his only thoughts were to keep you with him. I can see that plainly on his face as he looks at you, as he speaks of you, even as he thinks about you. He was once a different man, brought about by my own selfish desires and wants for my kingdom and the nine realms. You changed that in the few short weeks you were here. It is your destiny to be with him, you must understand that. You are as much his other half as Frigga was mine. You are his conscious; you are his light in so much darkness that was his life before he laid eyes on you."

Ella stopped him with just the look on her face. "I do not wish to be lied to, for whatever reason he did it, he lied to me. Maybe I deserved it for lying to Thor and Jane by keeping Loki's secret, but I didn't deserve this, she pointed to her abdomen, where she imagined the fetus to be. "I would have gladly had his children… as many as he would have wanted… when I was ready. When I knew for sure that it wouldn't kill me to bear the child of a frost giant!"

Odin took her shoulder, almost pulling her into a hug. "It will not harm you dear girl. Your own body and magic will determine the size of the child that grows within, but you should remain here to allow me to help you when you need help, and you should not take the child away from Loki. No matter what he has done, he deserves to be with you and with the child."

"He deserves nothing from me right now." The anger was once again resurfacing and Ella felt her blood about to boil. "Maybe someday, I will feel differently, maybe one day I will return to Asgard, but right now I need my family, those people that have been there for me for years," tears were streaming down her face again as she looked up at Odin. "I need the safety that is my old life, not my life here with Loki."

"I cannot keep from following you. He would be in great danger should he be discovered on Earth, especially if the people you are going back to be with are from the agency you spoke of." Odin finally hugged her, trying to give her whatever comfort a father would give to a daughter in her time of need. "Those same people will also attempt to study you Ella, and the child."

Ella let Odin hug her; she even returned the hug, understanding what he was trying to do. At the same time she could feel Loki attempting to breech her bubble with his own magic but she held fast to the protection, not allowing him to enter. He had taught her so well. She could see him where he had stood before she had erected the bubble the second time, he looked to be screaming at them but she couldn't hear him. Thor was trying to hold him back, to keep him from her and she was suddenly thankful. If he had touched her she may have given in, stayed with him just to feel him touching her, so she would never have to be without him, but she would wonder ever day if he was lying to her, or deceiving her… she refused to live that way, so she closed her eyes against the site of him and his tears, she didn't want to see it anymore.

_/_

She slept on the big bed; The All-Father had placed her into a deep restful restoring sleep and allowed him to take her back to the bed they had shared for what seemed like forever. Loki knew it had been a mere blip on his extensive life time, but in those weeks he had done more living than in the previous centuries combined. He lay with her, cradling her against him. He knew that she would not wake from the sleep for a few days. He was hoping that when she did finally open her eyes, she would see things differently.

Odin told him that she wanted to leave Asgard, and that he would not stop her if that was what she chose. The All-Father had also told Loki that despite everything, Ella loved him and may someday return to him, he just needed to let her go. He desperately hoped that when she was rested, she would change her mind and everything would be all right. But nothing was ever that simple for him.

Loki stroked her beautiful red hair and kissed her forehead and face as he watched her sleep. He would not survive if she left him. There would be nothing left for him to live for. She was the one person in his life that had truly loved him.

Ella was dreaming, he could see into her mind with her defenses down, she was dreaming about him. He attempted to manipulate her dreams to make them more pleasant, but then stopped, knowing she would be angry with him if she knew. Instead, he withdrew from her mind, and Ella rolled on to her back, saying his name softly as she did. When he had returned to the room with her, he had used his magic to remove her dress and replace it with the tunic she had worn earlier that morning. He knew she would be angry if she were to wake in the bed they had shared to find herself naked, she would assume the worst of him. So he dressed her in the tunic again, wanting to see her in it, possibly for the last time. When she rolled over now, the tunic moved up around her abdomen, just under her breasts exposing her stomach, and he watched her for a moment before tentatively reaching out and laying a hand across her bare midsection.

He could instantly feel the life there, a tiny thrumming coming from within that made him pull his hand back for a second. Regaining his control, he replaced his hand and let the vibration move through his hand, up his arm and through the rest of his body. He had done this to her. Together they had made another life beyond their own. At that moment Loki knew that he could not be separated from her or from the life he had helped to create. There was very little good in him, but Ella had amplified that good until it had consumed him and from that good, had come this. Even though it terrified Ella to have a child, he realized that he had not done this just to assure that Ella would be his forever, he actually found himself wanting to be a father.

Loki lay his head down close to hers. Listening to her breath and feeling her hot breath move his hair. He left his hand against her stomach, still unable to believe the wonderful feeling of what was there and that it belonged to him. He would not sleep, not wanting to miss a moment with her while she was still here and, for the moment, still his.

He let his hand trail over her abdomen, making little circles below her belly button and feeling the vibration from his child react to his hand, moving slightly to be into contact with him. Was it possible that the tiny thing knew he was there, who he was? He knew nothing of children or pregnancy. This was his first time even being close to a pregnant woman. Loki wished for the same thing Ella had wished for earlier, his mother. Frigga would have the answers he sought and she would have helped him keep Ella here with him. But no matter how much he wished for it, it was beyond possibility.

Ella moved again, turning onto her side and snuggling against him once more. While Loki had been happy to lay with her and feel the thrumming vibrations of his child, the feeling of having Ella curl against him was even better. It felt like nothing had happened between, she wasn't furious with him and wanting to leave Asgard. She even slipped her arm around him in her deep slumber, whispering his name again before finally settling against him, her head against his chest. "I love you, Ella." He whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair and rubbed her back. "Please, don't leave me."

He was shocked to hear her whisper in return. "Love you, Loki." It was what she would always tell him before drifting off to sleep every night and usually the first thing she would tell him every morning. At first it had been a joke to her, something she said to make his eyes grow large and then she would laugh her wonderful sounding laughter and tell him she wished she had something called a camera, so she could show him what his face looked like when she had said it. Then it was something she would tell him with the utmost sincerity, when they kissed, when they made love, or just before falling to sleep.

Loki closed his eyes then, trying to hold back his tears, his rage and his sadness, using his magic to control himself. He didn't want to go back to the man he had been, that part of him died the moment he decided to forgive his family and forget the hurt they had caused him. Ella had done that for him, a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders the minute he gave his forgiveness and decided to let her light into his soul. He didn't want to go back there, he could not. He was going to be a father. At that moment, he didn't care if Ella chose to leave Asgard, he would follow her. He would die attempting to prove himself to her. He would stand face to face with the Avengers if need be and all of her friends from SHEILD. He would die for her. If that wasn't love, he had no idea what was.

_/_

A/N:

I look forward to hearing from you all! This went in a different direction from what I had originally planned, but the new outline still looks pretty amazing to me. I hope you all agree! Let me know what you think PLEASE! I love reviews!

Thanks for reading!

J~


	20. Chapter 20 Friends

I own nothing but the OC Ella. ALL HAIL THE GODS OF MARVEL! And thanks for letting me play with so many great characters and not suing me for doing it!

**Musical Muse: Too Close by Alex Clare**

Chapter 20 Friends

Ella woke from her slumber with a smile and rolled over pulling the covers up over her head for a minute. The All-Father had known that she needed sleep and while he hadn't asked to put her into a deep slumber, she was glad that he had. She hadn't felt this good in days. She remembered everything that had happened, although she was positive it had happened a few days ago now. Remembering that she was currently pregnant with Loki's child, she put her hand to her belly. Now that she knew for sure, she could almost swear she could feel it there.

She pulled the covers back down from her face and sat up, looking around the room. Loki sat in a chair, back a little away from the bed, he was watching her.

"Are you ready to speak to me now?" He asked, as she pulled the covers back and got up out of the bed.

"I need to use the restroom," she replied sharply, her good mood fading. She had very little resolve and she needed to use all of it right now. "I will be out when I am done, until then, you need to leave me alone. I will speak to you before I go."

"You intend to leave?" Loki asked, but she didn't reply, she went to the bathroom, taking a few of her things with her as she went.

Ella was in the bathroom for almost an hour, taking a shower, brushing her teeth and combing out her hair before finally putting on her own clothes from home and returning to the room where Loki waited for her. He was in the same place he had been when she went into the bathroom.

"Please," the tone in his voice was pleading, pulling at her heart. "Speak to me; tell me what I can do to stop this madness."

"You started this madness." Ella replied to him, her voice was not bitter or hurt, just resigned. "Loki I don't like to lie to people because I cannot tolerate being lied to myself. I trusted you, with my heart, my body and my mind and you took advantage of that trust. I can't imagine why you did what you did, but now I have more than myself to consider in all of this. I have to do what I feel is best right now." She paused, for a second, giving him a sad smile. "I need time Loki, I need space so that I can decide what would be best for both of us."

"The best thing for me is to have you here, with me," he replied standing up from the chair.

"I didn't mean the best for you and I, Loki. I meant what is best for the baby and I." She corrected him gently and shrunk away from his touch as he reached out for her. "I will not stand here and lie to you, I cannot tell you that I don't love you, but I no longer trust you and that is something I can't live without."

He lowered his head, not looking at her and went back to sit in the seat he had just vacated.

"It will be easier for both of us if you are not there when I go," she approached him warily, quickly kissed him on the cheek as she had done so many times since her arrival in Asgard and then she was gone.

_/_

Ella let Thor bring her back to Midgard after she said goodbye to the All-Father. He warned her once again of the unwise decision she was making, but did tell her that if she ever wanted to return all she had to do was call for Heimdall and she would be brought back to Asgard without delay. He also reminded her that he would be unable to keep Loki from following her. Ella had nodded her understanding and had hugged him for a long time.

"I wish Frigga were here as well," he'd told her finally, before letting her go. "She would be so fond of you. Please take care of yourself and the child," he finished, as she stepped up to the bifrost with Thor and gave one final wave.

Then she was home, or rather at Stark Tower in the place she had stood when they were going to tell the All-Father that Loki was alive.

"Thor?"She said, stopping him from entering the building. "Don't tell them, not yet. I don't want anyone to know right away, ok?"

"Of course," he replied, taking her hand and leading her into the large open room on the very top floor of Stark Tower.

Ella felt empty and out of place, as if this realm was truly no longer her home, but she followed Thor inside and prepared to greet her friends. She knew there were going to be lots of questions, but she could put them off for now.

She heard Jarvis alerting Stark to their presence as soon as they entered the building and before she could even sit down or get a juice from his fully stocked bar, the elevator opened and Tony stepped into the room.

"Muffins back!" he said, crossing the room and lifting her in a bear hug.

"Take care with her Tony Stark!" Thor stood and was at Ella's side before she even had a chance to shoot him a warning glance.

"It's a hug, big fella." Tony put her down and gave Thor's arm a few friendly slaps, not even noticing his overprotective posture.

"Where's Pepper?" Ella asked, sitting at the bar while Tony fixed himself a glass of orange juice. She nodded her head when he held out a glass silently asking her if she wanted one as well. It must still be morning here, she thought sipping her juice slowly. Tony only drank juice in the morning. Pretty much anything after ten AM was fair game for liquor.

"Pepper's in DC, on some sort of company business for Stark Industries. She should be back tomorrow." He replied, taking a sip from his own glass before remembering to ask Thor if he wanted anything. When Thor declined, he shrugged his shoulders and took another small sip. "So….how was the trip to Asgard?"

"It was… different." Ella replied, surprised by the catch in her voice at the mention of the realm she had just left, she already missed it dreadfully.

"What happened?" Stark asked, looking between Thor and Ella. He must have picked up on the waver in her voice. "Did you find Loki?"

Thor began to answer, but Ella's laughter stopped his words. She was laughing, giggling, and then she dissolved into some sort of fit, holding her sides and then struggling to catch her breath.

"Is she on drugs?" Tony asked Thor, watching Ella continue to giggle even harder at this question.

Ella finally caught her breath and looked at the two of them standing there, looking back at her like she had sprouted another head. "Yeah, we found Loki alright." She managed before starting to giggle again. Her laughter was bordering on the hysterical variety.

"What did he do to you?" Tony finally asked. He may play the dumb card really well, but he was more perceptive than anyone gave him credit for, including Ella.

"Nothing," Ella replied, sobering at his question and returning to her chair at the bar which, during her laughing fit, she had slid out of.

"Are you sure?" Tony did not look convinced. "You're acting… strange."

"Loki is Loki," she said simply, not ready to answer any more questions.

"Jarvis," Tony said to the air, still looking at Ella skeptically. "Call Agent Coulson."

"Dialing," Jarvis replied and then Ella watched Tony pick up his ear piece from the bar and fit it to his ear.

"Your wandering munchkin has returned home," he said, when apparently someone on the other end of the line picked up. He was silent, listening then he pulled the ear piece from his own ear and handed it to Ella. "Sorry," he told her. "My cell is downstairs and I'm far too lazy to go get it."

Ella shrugged and took the tiny thing and fit it to her own ear. "Phil?" she asked, when it was finally in place.

"Ella!" She heard his voice and thought she was going to fall apart. This was who she wanted to see, the one person that had been with her through everything that mattered in her life, her one true friend. "Ella, are you there?" she could hear the concern evident in his voice.

"Where are you?" she managed to choke out, her bottom lip beginning to tremble.

"Right now, I feel like I'm halfway around the world from where you are." He paused, and Ella knew what he would ask her next. "Ella, are you all right?"

Her lip trembled harder and she felt hot tears stinging her eyes. "No, Phil, I don't think I am ok." She held back the sob that threatened to escape her taking some shallow shaky breaths in an attempt to keep herself under control. "Is … Is there any way you can come back?" She hated herself for asking, knowing that he would most likely move heaven and earth to make it back in record time.

"I will be there before nightfall." She could hear him speaking to someone who was apparently there with him. She heard him say that he would be leaving and that whoever it was would be in charge. Ella distinctly hear a woman's voice reply 'yes, sir,' and then he was back. "Ella, just wait for me there."

"I'm not going anywhere else, I don't have anywhere else to go," she was full blown crying now, not able to stop the tears even if she wanted to. "I have so much to tell you," she told him finally.

"We'll talk as soon as I get there. Ella, try to calm down. I'll be there soon." She handed the tiny piece back to Tony who was standing back from her as if he thought she may explode. His eyes watching her with something like concern.

"I think I need to be alone," Ella said, looking between the two men who stood in the room. They both nodded in agreement as if there had never been a better idea.

"Your… uh, room is right where you left it Muffin." Tony pointed in the direction of the room she had occupied since coming to stay with Stark and Pepper. He had the look of a man caught in a situation in which he had no idea what to do next.

"I'm sorry," she said, going to him and standing on her tiptoes, she hugged him again. "It's just been a long strange trip. I need some time."

Tony returned the hug, and nodded his agreement. "Take all you need Muffin; no one here is going to rush you."

"Thanks," she replied and left the two of them in the room, needing the quiet sanctuary and solitude until Phil arrived.

_/_

Two hours later, and about 25 miles north of the city of New York, Ella sat in the back seat of a car driven by an anonymous SHEILD agent, following orders from Agent Coulson. He had called her back within the hour, telling her that SHEILD had agreed to let Ella have a place of her own. She was sure that Phil had a great deal to do with the influence that brought about that decision. It had been something Ella had been trying to bargain to get for herself for years. She was tired of living under a strange roof, or in some sort of facility. It brightened her spirits when Phil had called her and told her he had the perfect place for her to stay, that he was sending a car for her and he would meet her there instead of Stark tower.

Ella was glad to be away from everyone, especially Thor. Just looking at him reminded her of Loki, not to mention his over protective actions were bound to give her away sooner rather than later. It was clear to her that Thor didn't necessarily agree with her decision to leave Loki, and to make up for her not being with his brother, he stood too close, he hovered and he watched everything she did, ate or drank. After an hour she was thinking that using her magic against him might be a good idea, just a little zap to make him back off! She wished Jane had been there to occupy him for awhile.

The drive that the car had finally entered was almost completely covered with trees, very difficult to see from the road and Ella could see the entire driveway itself was about a mile long, winding back through the woods. When the little house came into view, Ella smiled; knowing Phil must have not only really pushed for her to have a home of her own, he must have picked it out himself, but when, she wondered. The house sat in a clearing and there was a small lake behind the little house complete with a dock and a paddle boat. On the other side of the lake was a field full of wild flowers.

The little white house itself was a two story home, but it could not have had more than a few bedrooms. It was just big enough for her to move around in, but the land surrounding it was vast and beautiful. Ella jumped out of the car before it had even come to a complete stop. This was completely different from the palace where she stayed while in Asgard, and she loved that nothing about this place could remind her of Loki.

Ella walked out onto the dock in the warm afternoon sunshine and squinted her eyes, looking at the sun shining off the water. The man that had been driving the car, unlocked the door, brought her bag into the house then followed her onto the dock and gave her the key.

"The kitchen is fully stocked, ma'am. Agent Coulson said he would be taking care of the perishables tomorrow, but for tonight you should be able to find plenty of food in the kitchen to get you by. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Ella was shocked; no one from SHEILD, other than Phil ever treated her this kindly before. They mostly just ordered her around and told her what to do, where to go and so on. "No," Ella finally said. "Thank you for everything." He nodded at her and walked back the way he had come, getting behind the wheel of the car and driving back down the long drive way.

Ella took off her sneakers and sat on the end of the dock, letting the tip of her foot dangle into the water. The warm sunshine on her skin and the comforting feeling of being away from everyone and everything that could remind her of Loki or her situation, made her relax and she finally lay back on the warm planks of the dock. She draped her arm over her already closed eyes to further shield them from the sun and let the light breeze blow her hair as she listened to the sound of the water slapping against the dock. Within moments she was asleep.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed when she felt a hand on her arm. "I'm surprised you didn't burn, lying on this dock for half the day." Phil was sitting next to her when she opened her eyes. The sun had fallen low in the sky and the crickets were beginning to start their evening song.

"I love the place," Ella said, sitting up and looking at him, rubbing her eyes as she stifled a yawn. "I love it so much, I haven't even seen the house yet!" She nudged him with her shoulder and giggled softly. "I came right out here to the water."

"That doesn't surprise me." Phil replied, watching her out of the corner of his eye as he pretended to focus on the setting sun over the meadow. They were quiet for a long time, just sitting together. They didn't have to speak, they never really had to.

Finally Ella looked at him and nudged his shoulder with hers again. "Did I mention I'm really glad you didn't die?"

"I think it may have come up," he replied, nudging her back. He paused for a second before continuing. "What happened in Asgard, Ella?"

"Feed me first." She replied, not ready to bring back all the memories just yet. She knew before the night was over she would have told him the entire story but right now she wanted to enjoy the peace for a little while longer.

Phil looked at her and smiled. "Feed me Seymour!" He said nudging her again, making her laugh by using the line from the musical they had watched together many times for a good chuckle and some mindless entertainment. He stood and held his hand out for her, helping her to her feet.

Ella picked up her sneakers and followed him to the house. She was surprised when he opened the door and led her inside. It was much bigger than it looked from the outside. There was a small mud room when she first entered and from there the living room was off to the left and the dining room and kitchen were to the right. Ella headed left to the living room and paused when she saw the piano sitting just inside the archway.

Phil followed her and watched her as she ran her hand over the piano. "I remembered you liked to play, once upon a time." he said simply.

Ella just nodded and moved past the piano to the rest of the large living room. The floors were hard wood, but covered partially by a plush gold colored area rug. On the rug sat a deep green sofa and a wooden coffee table. Behind the sofa was a huge picture window with green and gold drapes that had been tied back to show the lake.

She closed her eyes against the view and tried to calm her breathing that had hitched up to a point she thought she may hyperventilate.

"I picked out the furniture and the curtains…" Phil stopped noticing her reaction. I'm sure we can take them back if you don't like them."

She was being stupid and foolish. With an effort she controlled her breathing and calmed herself down. "No, she finally was able to say. "I love it. It is so beautiful it just… took my breath away." She looked back to Phil. "When did you do all of this?" she finally asked. "I mean between helping save the world and dying and all that."

"I bought this house a few years ago." Phil admitted, looking like he didn't want to answer the question. "I figured someday you would need a place and this place was just … you."

"You bought it? Not SHEILD?" She asked, not sure she understood.

"Well, SHEILD does pay my salary, so in a roundabout way, SHEILD did buy it." He grinned at her. He was being difficult, and Ella just shook her head.

"Thank you for doing all of this for me," Ella said walking to the stairs to continue exploring.

"I didn't do all of it. SHEILD did spring for the interior decorating right about the time you left for Asgard. I knew it was time when you asked me to get you out of Stark Tower. I picked out these colors because I know what you like. Your room looks a lot like the living room, all green, black but with silver not gold."

Listening to him talk about the color schemes for the house made Ella laugh and she bumped against him with her shoulder again as they walked up the stairs. "You've been watching reruns of Queer Eye for the Straight Guy again?"

"If it looks good and feels good then do it," Phil replied without even cracking a smile. Ella had truly missed his sense of humor. He never seemed phased or offended, or even shocked. He just went with the flow and she loved that about him.

She checked out her bedroom with the California King bed in the colors that Phil had described, the master bathroom was also done in green, black and silver. There was a guest bedroom and a study complete with computer and wireless internet. "Wow!" Ella said turning back to Phil, "this is awesome."

He nodded, smiling at her reaction to the place. Ella thought she saw hint of pride behind that smile.

Her smile faded as she began to feel sick to her stomach and then without warning she felt the need to vomit and pushed past Phil out of the study and into her bathroom.

When she emerged a few minutes later, Phil was waiting for her on the other side of the door. "You find your new toothbrush?" He asked. There was a smile in his face, but there was a note of concern in his eyes. "Hell of a way to christen the new bathroom!"

"Blood sugar is low, captain, must have sustenance." Ella tried to joke rather feebly but it seemed to put Phil at ease.

He pulled her out of the bathroom doorway and led her down the stairs to the kitchen. "Sit." He pulled out a chair at the kitchen table and waited until she had seated herself. "Now let me fix you something wonderful for your first meal at home."

_/_

A/N: this was a difficult chapter for me to write for some reason. I think it was having Ella back at home. I bet I went over this chapter at least 20 times trying to get everything just right! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it. And as always PLEASE let me know what you think. I love the reviews you all give me :o) Good, Bad or Ugly… I love 'em all!


	21. Chapter 21 Picnic?

I own nothing but the OC Ella in all her glory! ALL HAIL THE GODS OF MARVEL! And thanks for letting me play with so many awesome characters without going to jail! There is some serious silliness going on in this chapter… especially at the end, so please don't be too offended while reading! I love the reviews so please… leave me one!

Enjoy!

Chapter 21 Picnic?

Ella used another tissue from the box as she sat sideways, facing Phil on the couch. "So, that's everything," she said, wiping her eyes again. "To sum everything up, I went to Asgard, met the prince disguised as the king, basically fell in love, found out that I'm half Asgardian, got my heart broken and now I'm knocked up."

Phil hadn't spoken in a while. He stopped looking at her now too. She waited for him to say something, but he didn't, he just sat there on the other end of the couch, looking at the coffee table in front of him.

"Say something!" Ella said when she couldn't take the silence any longer. "Tell me I'm stupid, that you hate me… Tell me to shut up, just say something!" She never could tolerate the silent treatment.

"I would say that Loki deserves to die, but then you would probably hate me for saying it." He looked at her finally, a resigned look on his face. "So, I will say I'm sorry this happened to you."

"What's the matter with you?" Ella asked, where are the words of wisdom, or even the smart ass remarks that I have come to know and love from you?"

"There are several things I have decided on since I died." Phil said turning to face her. He didn't look angry, but there was something else going on behind his mask of calm. "First," he began, slowly, "life is too short. Never let any moment get away from you. Make the most of each and every one. Second, never miss the chance to tell someone how you feel about them, because before you know it, your chance is over and someone else's has started. Third, always speak from the heart. When you think about things for too long they get messed up, just say what your heart tells you to and then get on with life."

Ella stared at him, not quite understanding, but everything he said sounded reasonable to her.

"I should have lived my life more like that the first time." He said, watching her. "Now, it too late for me."

"You lost me…" Ella said smiling at him despite her red, puffy eyes and cheeks. She realized she must look like something from a horror film. "What is too late for you?"

"Ella," he took a hold of one of her hands, and held it, watching her fingers now instead of looking at her. "I should have told you a long time ago how I feel about you. When we first met, you had been through one hell of a life already. We became friends because you are just someone that cannot be ignored. I tried, believe me, I tried hard. There were even times I requested to be separated from you or would volunteer for a mission that would send me far away so that I wouldn't be affected by you. But I always came back. I should have told you this a long time ago, like I said, but our friendship has been the most important relationship in my life. I never told you because I was afraid that you didn't feel the same. And now here you are, telling me that you've fallen in love someone else. This sucks!"

Ella stared at him unbelieving for a second. "Are you trying to tell me that you love me? I mean… more than the 'I love yous' that we've been saying for years… "

"Yeah, I guess I am… not just love you, but you know… Love, love you." His smile was infectious and Ella found herself laughing.

"I'm sorry, I know we are being serious and all that, but…" she laughed a little harder as his own smile grew. "The best you come up with is 'This sucks' and 'I love,love you? I guess that we should have been watching romance movies instead of comedies all those years; you might have learned to talk like a real person instead of Mr. SHEILD himself with, 'this sucks!"

Phil pulled her across the couch into a hug. "Thanks for understanding me," he replied.

Ella knew that this whole thing had been very difficult for him to admit. Phil was a man of very few words and even fewer emotions. She had always thought that she had done quite well earning his friendship; she had no idea that his feelings were deeper than that. It made her feel bad for gushing on about her feelings for Loki.

"I'm sorry." She said as she let him hug her. "I really had no idea. I was always so caught up with my own bullshit; I guess I never saw the forest for the trees."

"Just know that, no matter what, I will always be here for you. Love or friendship, it makes no difference to me as long as I can be in your life." The way he said it almost made her break down again, but she held back not wanting to make things worse. "Sometimes I wonder if things would have been different if I hadn't shot you in the ass with that tranq dart when you were all hormonal and tried to attack me." he was grinning again and despite herself Ella laughed, pulling away from his embrace.

"Yeah things would have been different all right." She laughed again, thinking about that night. "As I remember it took pretty much all you had to get the dart out of the case!"

"Hardest decision I have ever made," He admitted, nodding at the memory that must have been playing in his head much as it was Ella's. "Tranquilize the half naked hottie as she attacked me in my room, or let her take me to bed… It was a really tough decision."

Ella blushed at the way he retold the memory. "I was not half naked."

"Excuse me, but you were wearing a tee shirt and a pair of pink underwear, if those could even be called underwear. Most people floss with more than that." He was laughing at her now, as she turned a deeper shade of red. "I remember, trust me… nuclear holocaust could not burn that memory from my mind! Like I said, it was the toughest decision I have ever had to make!" he shook his head and continued to chuckle. "Good times."

"Thanks, Phil." Ella knew what he was doing, and it had worked. Even though he had told her something deeply personal and difficult for him to admit, he had wanted most of all to take her mind off from Loki, and for awhile it had worked. "I really do love you, even if I can't be more for you."

"Like I said," he put his arm out and she scooted closer to him on the couch, allowing him to drape his arm around her. "I don't care as long as you don't kick me off the island. Getting rid of me will be like trying to get rid of herpes… you know that gift that keeps on giving!"

Once Ella was able to breathe again after Phil's herpes joke, she wiped her tears of laughter away and looked up at him. "Not possible, you are my one and only true friend." They were quiet for a minute before Ella spoke again. "Ya know something?"

"What's that?" He asked, letting her get comfortable under his arm.

"For a long time, I seriously thought you were gay after that night."

"This really sucks." He replied, shaking his head and causing her laughter to begin all over again.

_/_

Ella helped Phil unpack the bags of groceries as he bought them into the house and set them on the table. "What is all of this for again?" She asked as Phil made the last trip in from the car.

"Well, I thought it would be a good idea to have a few friends over, have a little house warming party."

"Why?" Ella sounded less than impressed with the thought of being around other people. She had only been back on Earth for two weeks and she had managed to fill up her days just fine talking to Phil and hanging out on the dock or in the field on the other side of the lake. She had even talked Phil into taking the paddle boat out with her for a while. She knew part of his concern was that he was going to have to go back to work soon and he didn't like the idea of her being alone out here in the middle of nowhere with everything that was going on with her. "I'll be fine ya know."

"I know you will be fine," he said, putting the milk in the fridge. "You need to be reminded to eat, you need to be reminded to sleep. But you'll be fine here after I have to leave."

Ella smiled getting his point and his attempt at sarcasm.

"You can't go all day without food Ella; it isn't good for you or the baby."

"I don't do it on purpose," she argued, feeling her cheeks flame slightly at the mention of the baby. She was still getting used to the other presence in her life.

"I know you don't, that's the point. I need to know that you… both of you will be well taken care of when I'm gone. So I just asked a few friends to come over and see the place… and then to help you out while I'm away."

"Who did you ask?" Ella sneered at the thought. "You're my only friend!"

"Not really." When he didn't elaborate, Ella looked up at him quickly a little flare of anger and embarrassment in her eyes.

"You didn't!" Ella dropped the bag of chips she had been holding. "I am not a mission, Phil. This is freakin' ridiculous!"

"They are not coming over for a mission; they are coming because they are friends and willing to help you out if and when needed." Phil paused as he took the liquor out of one of the bags. "Although, I think Stark is coming for the liquor. This stuff is expensive!"

"How many of them are coming?" Ella tapped her fingers against the counter top, shooting imaginary daggers at him.

"Uh…" He was pretending to rearrange the bottles of liquor and soda on the counter but Ella could tell he was stalling. "All of them."

"Seriously? Let's have the Avengers baby sit Ella while Phil's put of town! I wanted a place of my own to get away from this shit Phil!" She was angry now, not just a little angry, but on the verge of using magic angry.

"Calm down, Ella." Phil said, gently not bothering to turn around to look at her. He continued to restock the fridge with the juice and water, leaving the other beverages for the get together on the counter. "It really isn't like that anyway. No one will be staying here, they are just coming over to show their support and friendship and if you should need anything, they are only a phone call away. You need to know that you have more than one friend. Stark already thinks of you like a sister, Thor is practically your brother… given the situation, Clint and Natasha have helped you with some of your skills, Pepper adores you and Jane can't stop talking about the trouble you all got into while in Asgard. Steve likes pretty much everyone and Bruce likes your company because you aren't as serious as everyone else but not as unserious as Stark. This is not a bad thing. You need to let yourself be liked by those around you." He finished with the fridge and turned to face her. "Come on Ella, its ok to have some fun and be around other people."

Ella felt her anger subsiding. "Fine, but if this sucks, I am seriously going to zap you with my freaky Asgardian powers."

"Deal."

Ella slumped down into a chair at the kitchen table. "So when is this little shindig going to take place, Obi Wan."

Phil went to the door and opened it before turning to her. "They'll be in here in an hour young Sky walker, you should go get ready!" He ducked out the door just as Ella sent a blast of energy at him, missing him by centimeters. She could hear him laughing as she ran up the stairs to take a shower and get ready for her guests.

_/_

Ella went out the back door of the house to find Phil sitting at a picnic table. She was showered and dressed in a short, pink, strapless sundress that came just above her knees. Her hair was loose over her shoulders, hanging down her back in the ringlets that always seemed to be present when she didn't bother with a blow dryer. Her white flip flop sandals completed the perfect summer picnic look that she hoped didn't look too fake. She was in no way ready for this, despite how she may be dressed. She felt a little queasy as well and as she sat down Phil handed her a glass of juice.

"You look a little green." He watched her drink down some of the juice before continuing. "You're going to need to see a doctor soon."

"Yeah, right." Ella snickered. "Hey, I'm half Asgardian, pregnant with a frost giant baby… are you taking new patients?" She pretended to be talking on her cell phone as she spoke. "I can see me getting real far with that one."

"I meant one of our doctors. You know the people that know your insides better than you do." Phil smiled at her again. "What did you call that one doctor that does your exams every six months?"

"The crack quack," she laughed. "I bet this little turn of events would shock the shit right out of him. That man is better acquainted with my vagina than I am!"

"Should I come back later?" Banner said, coming up to the table and putting a bottle of wine down in front of Ella. "I don't want to interrupt anyone getting acquainted with someone's vagina!"

"No," Ella replied smartly. "Pull up a chair and get into the conversation!"

"Not sure I want into this conversation… but I'll bite. Why are we talking about vaginas?" Bruce sat next to Ella at the table. "I wasn't sure what you were cooking so I brought white, it goes with everything."

"Thanks," Ella said looking at the bottle. At one time she would have hit that like it was her job, but she put it down and pushed away. "But I'm not drinking and we were talking about vaginas because I am going to have to have mine looked at very soon."

"Seriously, guys? I come out here for a nice family picnic and I walk into talk about vaginas?" Natasha came to the table with Clint following close behind her.

"What are we talking about?" Clint smiled, giving Ella a quick hug before shaking hands with Banner and Phil. "Isn't it a little early in the day for that? Usually that waits until we've all had a few drinks."

"Ella will not be drinking," Phil replied.

"But apparently she will be needing to have her vagina looked at," Banner intoned, laughing and giving Ella a push with his index finger.

"Is there an application process for that position?" Clint asked, taking a beer out of the cooler that Phil had set next to the grill.

"What position are we applying for?" Steve nodded to Phil and Clint before leaning down to give Ella a hug and then he turned to Natasha and gave her a hug as well.

"Men are gross," Natasha replied, finally sitting on the other side of Ella. "Why are you not drinking? I thought this was a party!"

Suddenly Ella realized everyone that was there was looking at her; she knew it was time to let the cat out of the bag. "I can't drink because I'm pregnant."

"Really?" Natasha asked, pulling Ella into a hug.

Clint smiled and shook Phil's hand. "Congrats man."

"Oh, wait, no!" Ella said her cheeks burning with embarrassment. "Phil and I are just friends…"

"What the hell is going on here?" Stark approached the table with Pepper hanging on to his arm.

"Ella's pregnant." Banner replied, as if that simple statement was going to fill him in on everything that had just happened.

Tony was silent for a minute looking at Ella. She knew he was putting it all together. One sentence was quite enough for him to fill in all the blanks. "Oh… holy shit!" he finally said, "While you were in Asgard, you really did find Loki didn't you. No wonder you were all psycho when you came back! You have a Loki bun in the oven! You have quite literally been Loki'd!"

"Subtle, Stark." Pepper rolled her eyes. "Ella please forgive him, he can't help but be an ass."

"No, its fine," Ella replied simply, with a slightly mischievous grin. "He's right."

_/_

A/N: Again this chapter was supposed to come out quite differently from the way it is, it was suppose to be more serious with a little bit of promised vengeance in there… but the muses were apparently in a very silly mood as I was writing this and when it was done, I liked it better than the original outline. I think I was able to really capture the sillier side of everyone involved! And Ella too with her grin at the end :o) I hope you all enjoy this and as always I love to hear what everyone thinks! Please send me reviews!

Thanks for reading !  
J~


	22. Chapter 22 Unexplored

I own nothing but the OC Ella, ALL HAIL THE GODS OF MARVEL, I love playing with these characters… they are sooo much fun ! I hope you enjoy the next few chapters as much as I enjoyed writing them: oP

Enjoy!

Chapter 22 Unexplored

Loki had been pacing for days, waiting to hear that Ella had called to Heimdall and she was on her way home. But it had not happen, not yet. She was just as stubborn as he was. She was infuriating and he had no idea why he was as taken with her as he was.

Sometimes, the closer he was to a person, Loki would be able to anticipate their movements, thoughts and actions. He had become so used to Thor over the years he could almost correctly guess what he would say before the words even left is mouth in most situations. He was not able to do this with Ella, every time he thought he was correctly able to guess what she was thinking, she would take him completely by surprise with her wit, her knack for sarcasm and her biting temper.

In the short time they had been together she had become so much a part of his world and his life; it was like in some small way she had always been there, her physical presence was just the icing on the cake. He had thought about this many times since her departure from Asgard. Their time together was so brief, but her effect on him was profound. Perhaps in some way he had been waiting for her for a thousand years, knowing in some deep part of him that someday she would come and affect him in such a way as to change him forever. Perhaps she was in fact his destiny, if he were to believe in such a childish concept.

Now she was gone. She had returned to Earth weeks ago, and while he thought it would be certain that after she returned to her so called friends on Midgard, she would call for Heimdall because she missed Loki's presence and of course being with child, she would not want to be away from him for long. He had been wrong about that and it did not sit lightly with him.

He had let her go for one reason… he had been positive of her imminent return to him. But it had been weeks without a word from her. He went to Heimdall every day for news of her whereabouts and well being. But every day there had still been no sign that she wanted to return to him. More often than not, Loki was not too fond of the news that Heimdall gave him about her whereabouts. She was usually with that man Phil that she spoke of so fondly while she had been is Asgard, the one that he himself had killed once.

Day after day, it was getting harder for Loki to resist the urge, the strange pull that the realm now had for him. He desperately wanted to go to Midgard… just to see her. He knew that she would not be ready to see him and would probably be so enraged at his sudden appearance that she would either send him away or call her Avenger friends to deal with him. But he was growing desperate with his need to see her, the need to feel the vibration of his child the way he had felt it the day before she had left him.

There was a knock on his door and without bothering to say a word, he flipped his hand slightly and the door flew open, a nervous looking servant on the other side of the door gasped and then bowed before him. "The All-Father wishes to speak with you my prince," the woman said softly not bothering to look up at him from her genuflecting position.

Loki didn't speak to her as he walked past, he had not been speaking to anyone lately, including his father or his brother. Thor had yet to return from Midgard, it was unlikely that he would return any time soon.

Loki found himself at Odin's private chambers and knocked once before using the same twitch of his hand to open the door.

"You wished to see me?" Loki asked strolling into the room, trying to be as nonchalant as he could manage.

"Yes, my son. I think it is time we had a conversation." Odin sat at a small table with cup in his hand as if he had been about to take a drink before Loki had entered. "Please, come and sit with me."

"I will stand." Loki was being standoffish toward the All-Father. He did not feel the particular need to act like there was something between them other than hatred.

"Suit yourself." Odin intoned, taking a drink from his goblet. "I believe you are about to prepare to make a journey to Midgard in pursuit of your lover."

"I believe I have made the decision to follow her, yes." Loki watched the All-Father's face carefully. This was not what he had expected when he had been called here.

"My son, now is not the time for you to follow her." Odin stood from his seat and went to Loki's side, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Loki resisted the urge to shake the hand off his shoulder; Odin was making a surprising effort to be civil so he would do the same. "I need to see her."

Odin nodded his head in understanding with a look of something like sympathy on his face. "She is a stubborn one." He chuckled softly as he spoke, as if he too missed Ella after knowing her an even shorter time than Loki had. "She is more than a perfect match for you. But you need to be patient my son, give her the time she needs to come home to you."

"I must see her," Loki hesitated before finishing his sentence. "Father; I simply cannot go without seeing her face."

"It is much more than that I should think." Odin replied, still watching Loki. "You wish to feel the life force that belongs to your unborn child."

Loki nodded, not needing to say anything further. The All-Father had seen all he needed to know.

"Becoming a father, having a child of your own is one of the most wonderful things in this world or any other. It is a true gift my son and I am surprised and overjoyed to see that you have risen to the occasion." Odin went back to the table and picked up a glass, poured some of the fine red liquid into it, before picking up his own glass and returning to where Loki remained standing. He handed Loki one of the glasses and smiled. "She was right about many things." He finished when they had both taken a small sip of the wine.

"About what things?" Loki said, curious now but loathed to let the All-Father see that his curiosity had been peeked.

"The things she told you the night you brought me out of my slumber, all of it was true. She has the heart of a lion and the mind of one that can see directly into one's soul." Odin returned to the table and took his seat once again, glad when Loki followed him and took the chair across from him. "She saw deep into my soul and I had never even uttered one word to her."

"I do not understand." Loki replied, still unsure where this conversation was headed.

"She told you that parents love their children no matter where they go, or what foolish things they may do." Odin took another sip of the wine. "That is very true. I am your father, and even when you rejected me as such, and attempted to foolishly destroy Jotenheim and Earth, I loved you and feared for your safety."

Loki looked away from the All-Father then, very uncomfortable with the topic of conversation. Odin had never said these things to him before. He was right about Ella's insightful nature, and that topic was what kept him in his seat for the time being.

"When I found you, helpless and alone, my first thought was to keep you safe from harm. The second thought was for death for anyone who would abandon a helpless newborn child." He paused, not sure if he should continue. "I brought you home and we chose to make you our son." Ella was right about this too. A child that was chosen holds a special place in the hearts of the family who chose him."

Loki fought the urge to rise from his seat and yell at his father, he wanted to fight with him, not make peace. But deep inside he knew that Ella was right about this too. There comes a time when forgiveness needs to be given and amends need to be made. "Father, I am sorry for the things I have done. I apologize for not being more like Thor, the son you were always proud of."

"No, Loki." Odin replied, in a low tone. "You do not need to be like Thor to make me proud. You ruled this kingdom on your own without Thor or any of the trouble I had suspected when I woke. You maintained the peace throughout the nine realms without difficulty. I was more proud of you than I cared to admit to myself. It was your Ella that made me see and admit my downfalls as a father. It was also Ella that made me see that you are not the only one responsible for the actions that you took in an attempt to gain my favor. It is I who am sorry Loki, for always making you feel like you had to stand in Thor's shadow. You are both son's that any father would be proud to have. Special in your own ways and it was I who failed to make you see that."

Loki could not hide the shock. It manifested on his face and made the All-Father laugh despite the serious nature of their conversation.

"Surprised to know that your father can admit when he is wrong?" Odin asked, still chuckling.

"Actually yes." The shock was still evident on Loki's features.

"Well then let me continue to surprise you." Odin replied, taking his goblet from the table again and taking another sip. "I am extremely proud of the way you have handled Ella's rejection. Having her leave this realm with your child had to be one of the hardest moments in your life."

"It was," Loki agreed, taking a drink of his own wine. His shock was limiting him to one or two word sentences. He was usually quite articulate, but at this point he was almost struck completely dumb.

"You could have let your rage get the best of you as you have in the past. You could have destroyed her, or forced her to stay with you." Odin sat back and watched his son and Loki suddenly felt the need to explain.

"I need her to WANT to be here with me. I could no more harm her than I would be able to take a blade to my own throat." He paused, looking up at the All-Father. "If she comes back to me, it will be because she wishes it, not because I wish it."

"You love her deeply." The reply was simple, but it was the truth in its rawest form.

"With my very soul," Loki said. "I foolishly deceived her thinking that you would have been very different when you awoke. She told me that she could make you see, but I did not trust her, I did not believe in her." Loki had to chuckle softly to himself. "I have no idea why I did not believe in her. It took her but a few days to break down every defense I had, barely a week to be so completely under my skin, in my head and in my heart." He shook his head, missing her more in that moment that he had since her departure. "This feeling of loss is infinitely worse because I could feel the child, when she was in the deep sleep, I could feel it there. Now I feel so empty."

He had never spoken so candidly with his father before, he never thought his father would be capable of carrying on a conversation that did not revolve around Thor, war, history, or the shame that Loki had brought the family. But here they were, talking about love and loss. Ella was their common bond, she was what brought them to this understanding between father and son and both of them knew and embraced the realization.

"You are very talented with the use of magic, the way your mother was," Odin replied, sensing the truth of the things his son was thinking. "Use that ability to see her and be near your child, but let her have the time she needs. I am sure she will return to you eventually. She is just as stubborn as your mother was, Loki. I have found that the best way to deal with a woman like that is to let her have the time she thinks she needs."

Loki nodded, understanding what Odin was alluding to. He was truly surprised by the outcome of this conversation.

"I know she loves you, my son. All she needs is the time to realize she cannot live without you."

_/_

The weeks passed more quickly than Ella thought possible. After the picnic in her back yard had led her to make some of the best friends anyone could ever want or need, she took some time to herself after Phil left to go back on the big plane that SHEILD had given him command of along with a band of what Ella referred to as misfit toys. They were all nice enough people, but in the grand scheme of SHEILD, they were not like any other agents she had ever met, and she had met many of them.

Ella chose to go to work, having had obtained her nursing license years ago, she had never been allowed to use it outside of any SHEILD facility. With Directory Fury's assistance she was able to renew her license and applied for a job at a nearby clinic. Stark had tried to get her to come work for him, but using magic to fix whatever he messed up every day was not exactly what she was looking for in a job description.

With summer now in full swing, she planted flowers, worked at the clinic and spent as much time on the water as possible. She received her daily phone calls from Phil and a few of the others that would check on her, mostly Stark and Banner. Pepper would stop by at least weekly to drag her out to shop for clothes that she didn't need or want, and Jane would also stop over now and then just to sit and talk over tea and once they went and got massages in the little town near the house.

Phil's calls were usually filled with have you eaten, how are you feeling and when Banner stopped over he would cook for her. Stark took her out to dinner and it usually ended up with him signing autographs for half of the night, so Ella tried to avoid it at all costs. How Pepper was able to stand life with him was beyond her.

Ella mostly enjoyed the time when she was alone. She knew the rest of them cared about her, but mostly they treated her like a victim, with the exception of Banner. With Bruce, it was what it was, and he didn't judge or care about what had happened. Some of the other like Steve and Clint would act like she had been broken by Loki and it bothered her. So she tried to avoid them for the most part. Loki had not broken her, he had lied to her, but in no way was she broken or damaged. Pregnant, but not damaged.

She had made two trips to the doctor that she had been seeing for her routine exams prior to becoming pregnant. The baby appeared to be thriving and growing. She was officially 12 weeks into her pregnancy now and because of her slight frame, she was already starting to show. No one else could really tell when she wore her normal every day clothes, but when she decided to wear her shorts and tank tops out by the water or the rare times when she actually put on a bathing suit to go swimming in the lake, the bump was more visible.

Because she looked at herself so rarely in the mirror lately, it had been Phil that noticed her growing belly on one of his last weekend's off. She had just climbed onto the dock after taking a quick swim because of the stifling heat wave they were enjoying and she lay on the dock as she often did. She hadn't been expecting anyone and was shocked when she heard his voice from behind her while she sunned her wet body. He made a joke about her belly and she hadn't worn her bathing suit since.

Now as she emerged from the shower and walked past the full length mirror, she stared at her small round belly, using the towel to rub the water drops from it. For the first time in over a week, she thought about Loki. One of the reasons she kept herself so busy was to keep her mind from him. When she thought about him too much, she missed him and began to think about returning to him.

She shook her head at her reflection. You would always wonder what else he was lying about, Ella. That is no way for you to live, or the baby. She told her reflection; someday she hoped to believe the things she told herself.

_/_

Loki watched her as she dried her naked body, He was trying to give her privacy, knowing that she would be furious with him if she knew he were there, watching her shower and dress. She would be furious with him for watching her like this no matter what she was doing. He knew her well enough to know beyond any shadow of doubt she would be livid to find him here spying on her, but he could not help himself. Her schedule had been busy as of late, and he wouldn't get many chances to watch her during the day.

Loki was appalled that she had begun working, most Asgardian's did not need to work, but every morning Ella would wake up to the most annoying sound that had ever disgraced this planet or any other and get out of bed at an unholy hour to go take care of other people. It was not surprising to him that she chose to do this however, Ella was her own special breed… and despite whatever he thought was appropriate she was going to make her own way through this life and every other she lived.

On her calendar that she had placed on her refrigerator her daily routine and upcoming events were clearly written. Last night she had dinner with the man that turned into the huge ugly green monster that had effectively knocked some sense into him when he had last visited this realm. He hated listening to her laugh with him, but as the night went on, he began to understand the friendship that was between them. He cooked for her, made her laugh and the only time he touched her was a simple very chaste hug and kiss on the cheek before he left for the evening.

The fact that she had filled her life with so many activities and so many people made him glad, It meant what when she was not busy, she was thinking of him. Loki suddenly thought about isolating her out here, to keep those phone calls from coming so that she would have more time to think about him, but then he realized that would be manipulating her again and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He meant what he had told his father about her wanting to return to him. He would never manipulate or lie to her again. He had made himself a promise and he was not going to break it.

On her calendar for today was written 'house mouse day' and while he had no idea what those words meant, he was definitely curious to see what her plans for the day were. She emerged from her room dressed in an old tee shirt and shorts with a small device in her hand. Her hair was pulled up in a pony tail high on her head and the curls hung down her back. He wanted to touch her hair, but he stopped himself. He was here to see her, make sure she was alright but he needed to let her be.

She put the device she had been carrying into the system that sat behind a wooden door, in one of the living room walls, and suddenly the room was filled with music coming from everywhere it seemed. There must have been other devices in the walls or ceiling of the entire house in order for the music to sound clearly in every room.

He watched as Ella tied the shirt into a knot just above her protruding abdomen and grabbed the broom from a closet in the kitchen. She swept the kitchen floor and then he watched as she mopped the floor as well, getting down on her hands and knees to get into the corners and along the walls. He was not sure if he should be horrified that she was doing this sort of manual labor or if he should even be surprised by anything she did any more. Not only was she doing the work, but she seemed to be enjoying herself as she did.

Suddenly the music changed in the middle of the song. Ella sat up straight from her place on the floor of the kitchen with something like surprise or concern on her face. "Is someone there?" She asked, her voice sounded like she didn't want or expect an answer.

She paused for a second, and then said, "Loki?"

He was shocked, he had been only watching her for a few days and he had not made his presence known to her, He was using much of his special magic to keep himself concealed especially from her perceptive senses. There was no way she knew he was there.

Finally he watched her shake her head again and go back to her work as the music once again changed songs, midway through. "What the friggin' hell is going on with that damn iPod," she said to the air before getting up from the floor and going back to the door that held the small device.

Loki watched her go, wondering what had just happened. He followed her into the living room when he heard the music begin again, this time a new song played and he could tell that she had forgotten saying his name earlier. She had abandoned her job in the kitchen apparently. Now she had a rag in one hand and a can of something in the other. She was spraying the wood in the living room with the can and dancing along with the music as she sprayed and wiped every visible surface in the room. He had never seen anything quite like the movements her body was making, well never outside of the bedroom anyway. Her hips moved back and forth in a rhythm that made him want to put his hands in her in the worst way. He was suddenly glad he was the only one who was watching her.

'You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war.  
You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door.  
You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score.  
You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more.'

The words of the song were not what he would call pleasant, they seemed rather angry compared to the last song that had been plying when the tiny machine had malfunctioned, but she seemed to be rather enjoying them, or perhaps it was the actual beat of the music that her body seemed to react to. Whatever it was, he found his body reacting to the way her body was reacting. He turned away from her and went back to the kitchen, deciding he definitely liked house mouse day after all.

The music changed again and he heard Ella cry out in frustration. "If I have to buy a new iPod I'm going to freak!" She didn't go to the wall where the tiny device was this time; she just let the song play too occupied by her duties to be bothered.

'Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life'

"I swear to all that is holy, Loki, if you are here fucking with me, there will be hell to pay," Ella said finally turning away from her duties and staring out into the empty room before her.

After listening to the words of the song, he understood why she would think he was behind the malfunction of the tiny device, but he truthfully did not want her alerted to his presence. That was not why he was here. He watched her for a few more minutes before using his magic to take himself back to his own room in Asgard, he had lingered too long already and he would be completely exhausted needing almost a full day's sleep to recover. But the song that had been playing as he departed still bothered him. It was too much of a coincidence that the little device would have randomly malfunctioned and played a song like that of its own accord while he happened to be lurking there.

He knew he needed sleep, and then he would be making a trip to Midgard, not just the projections he had been using for the past few days. He needed to be there, even if he remained hidden from her. Something strange was going on.

A/N:

No joke, as I was writing with my iPod and my headphones on, these two songs came on and I decided that I would use them in the house mouse part of this chapter, which was in the outline, but I hadn't intended to have the music play a key part until one of my muses said 'oh, oh, pick me!' and I had a wonderful idea. So I have to give Kudos to Maroon 5 One More Night and Creed With Arms Wide Open for giving me a fantastic idea! As always thanks so much for reading, and I love reviews, I live for them so please, please, please leave me one :o)

Thanks again!

J~


	23. Chapter 23 Bleeding Love

I own nothing but the OC Ella, ALL HAIL THE GODS OF MARVEL who own the other characters I choose to play with, so cheers for not suing me! I make no money from this…. I do it 'cause I love it. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and sending reviews! I left the mature rating on this one for the language as Ella is having another one of her little rants!

Enjoy!

Chapter 23 Bleeding Love

Ella put on the dress that she had picked out on one of her shopping trips with Pepper, never imagining she would have to wear it but here she was, slipping into the shimmery material of the gown. It was another classic Stark birthday party and while she really didn't want to attend, she had promised him she would be there.

Now as she put the dress on and looked in the mirror, she couldn't believe how good she actually looked. She hadn't looked this good since her time in… her mind trailed off at the thought. Don't even go there. Enjoy the moment and move on she told herself.

The dress was a mint green color, short in the front and long in the back in the high low style, she remembered the sales lady telling her. It was strapless with a higher empire waist with a sparkly silver design that would hide her growing belly. What is was unable to hide were her growing breasts. She had never had to worry about boobs before, but now as she looked in the mirror, it was clear she was going to have to worry about them now. She just hoped she could get through the night without them accidentally popping out of the dress.

The sandals she wore were open toed silver flats with rhinestones across the top of her feet. Her tanned legs and arms looked perfect with the color of the dress and she smiled at her reflection, combing her fingers through her red hair that she decided to leave down, loose and curly down her back. She put the earrings in her ears and slipped a silver eternity knot bracelet onto her wrist just as she heard Phil coming up the stairs.

"Ella, you decent?"

"Yeah," she called back, carelessly applying some gloss to her lips as an afterthought. "I'm glad you were able to get the weekend off. I hate going to these things, I'll need the moral support."

When she turned around he was standing in the doorway, just looking at her.

"What do you think?" She asked, dong a little curtsy.

"I think that you are beautiful. Loki is one lucky bastard." He grinned finally.

"Not really, I left him remember?" Ella replied in a cocky tone, taking Phil's arm and letting him lead her out of the room and down the stairs.

"Yeah, right," Phil snickered. "So, I guess, right now, I'm the lucky bastard."

"Why, yes, yes you are! Just do me a favor, and don't move too fast. I didn't plan on having boobs when I bought this dress and I'm afraid I'm going to fall out."

"Thank god, you brought that up." He was chuckling now. "I almost swallowed my tongue when you turned around, but figured it would be rude for me to mention it."

"Yeah, well, they get much bigger and I won't be able to stand upright. I'll have to strap a weight to my ass."

"That might be a good look for you," Phil replied, opening the car door for her and helping her slip into the passenger seat.

They drove to Stark tower in silence for most of the trip, the small talk consisted of her current eating habits, how well she was sleeping at night and other mundane drabble. Ella almost mentioned the incident with the iPod from the other day when she had been cleaning, but thought better of it. She had no other inkling that Loki had paid her any sort of visit and she was sure she would have felt his presence if he had truly been there. It was most likely just her imagination and some weird coincidence that the iPod had played a song like that. Besides, Loki had no clue about Midgardian music… he would have had no idea how to manipulate her iPod, or to find a particular song among the thousand or more songs that were on there.

"Are you ready for this?"Phil asked as they pulled up in front of Stark tower with the valets and red carpet.

"Nope," Ella replied, letting the valet open her door and help her out.

They went inside with the rest of the arriving guests, most of whom Ella did not know and she highly doubted Stark knew many of them either. He just liked to throw a big party for the sake of the party and the talk it would generate after. Ella rolled her eyes at the garish decorations and the amount of booze on hand.

"This is so over the top," Ella whispered close to Phil's ear. "I swear he will never get enough of himself."

"I'm afraid you're right." Phil replied, looking around the room himself.

Ella spotted Pepper and waved, in a friendly gesture. Pepper waved back and then pointed to her own cleavage and then pointed at Ella's and gave her the thumbs up. Ella laughed knowing what she was referring to. "I should have worn a scarf or something." She told Phil as they moved deeper into the oversized room. "Even Pepper noticed the girls. This dress is way too much."

"The drunker they get, the less anyone will notice." Phil picked up a glass of something from one of the trays being carried around by several men and women dressed in black and white. He took a sip before handing it to Ella. "It's sparkling cider." He was just as surprised as Ella when she took a sip.

"Muffin!" Stark came up behind her, meaning to put an arm around her. "Holy, Mary, Mother of God!" He said turning her around to face him. "This is quite the development… or developments as it were."

Ella blushed furiously, shaking her head. "Nothing like calling attention to it, you ass," she hissed at him, hoping she didn't burst into flames from the embarrassment. Stark had no idea how to be either quiet or subtle and now there were others around them looking at Ella, she wanted to die.

"Is this really what happens during pregnancy? I've heard the stories… but thought it was all bull shit. Where's Pepper. We need to get working on babies… the caterers have cider, the real drinks are at the bar," His last comment was directed at Phil. He kissed her quickly on the cheek before making his way back into the crowd.

"Well, that was interesting," Phil said a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Phil, give me your jacket."

Ella had her hand out to him and he simply turned to her and smiled a broad, very cheeky smile. "When hell freezes over, my dear, and the devil comes skating home.

"Paybacks, Coulson… are an ever loving bitch… and so am I!"

"Looking forward to it." He replied and made his way to the bar.

"I'm glad you're here," She heard a familiar voice in her ear and turned to face Bruce. "I can't believe I let him talk me into coming. I hate these things."

"Me too," Ella said, standing close so she could hear him. "You know Stark though; He could sell glasses to a blind man." Ella looked at him a moment then sighed a little perturbed.

"What's the matter?" He asked trying to look at himself.

"I was hoping you'd be wearing a jacket. Phil won't give me his."

Banner laughed seeing her expression. "You look beautiful. Don't let it bother you."

"I shouldn't let it bother me? And yet you know exactly what I was talking about. Why should I **not** let it bother me?"

She was blushing again and Bruce draped an arm over her shoulder, chuckling. "Let's go see what sort of good food Stark has to munch on while we're waiting on the entertainment."

"What entertainment?" Ella asked, letting him lead her to the tables loaded with food.

"This is Tony Stark we're talking about… there is bound to be much entertainment before the night is over!"

Bruce had been right. Halfway through the party, Tony was on a stage yelling about Karaoke with a microphone in his hand. Ella watched from the back of the room where she was sitting with Jane, Thor, Phil, Bruce and Steve. Natasha and Clint were on assignment and were not going to be able to get away for the nights events. Not that they were missing much, Ella thought to herself.

The dancing was the only part so far she had enjoyed. It had been far too long since she had been able to get her groove on. It was awesome exercise and after the first dance or two she had found that even though her center of gravity was slightly off because of her belly, she was still a pretty good dancer. She had studied all kinds of dance but her favorite had always been Polynesian or belly dancing. Even with the newer music, most of which she wasn't really familiar with, she could still use those moves that she favored and give herself a nice little work out in the process of having some fun.

"Who's singing first?" Stark called from the stage. "Pepper come sing with me!"

Pepper was blushing furiously as she stepped up to the stage. "Tony you know I can't sing, come on, just let the DJ play the music."

"Pepper Potts, ladies and gentlemen! What are we singing tonight?" Tony refused to let her take the microphone away from him.

Ella laughed at his antics. "I know he isn't even drunk yet." She told Phil and they watched the two on the stage. "He's just giving her a hard time for the sake of it. I seriously would kill him, I don't know how she does it. The thing he has for himself is like a full time gig, when does he have time for her?"

Steve laughed mid-drink, spraying soda from his nose. He looked over at Ella after he recovered and Jane handed him several napkins. "I've never heard it put quite like that before, but you hit that nail directly on the head!"

"I lived here for awhile remember?" she smiled at Steve. "I was so glad when someone would stop over just to have a break from all the self love that went on in this place."

"That's right" he nodded remembering, his face showing something like mock disgust. "Wow, I have no idea how **you** did it."

"He's just lucky I didn't have the control over my abilities like I do now." Ella waggled her eyebrows at Steve. "He would have spent most of his time in a ball on the floor, whimpering like a little bitch."

The noise level in the room had dropped just as Ella spoke the 'little bitch' part of her sentence to Steve and suddenly she realized all eyes were on her.

The group that she sat with more or less bailed on her, leaving her in the spot light that Stark had so graciously shined on her. "Little bitch?" Stark repeated, and smiled what Ella called his 'big shit eating grin.' "It's Muffins turn to sing!" Pepper saw her out and quickly left the stage, also bailing on Ella.

"Oh no!" she whispered, "Tony, I can't do this in front of people."

"Come on Muffin, I've heard you sing in the shower, you have a good set of pipes, get up here!" The crowd including those people she had called her friends were clapping now and Bruce took her hand and made her stand up from her seat, leading her to the little stage that Stark was standing on.

"I hate you all," she told Bruce as he smiled down at her. "I can use magic on all of you… I'll do it Banner, I swear to the gods I will do it!"

"What was it Phil said to you earlier when I first saw you tonight? I'm looking forward to it. Now get your ass up there and have some fun!" He handed her hand to Stark, who took it and pulled her up to the stage.

There were a few whistles and shouts as she took the stage and Tony handed her the microphone. "I have a request," he told her, leaning close so she could hear him over the clapping and whistling. "It's one that you know, I've heard you sing it before… and I think… you'll enjoy it." The grin was back as he pulled away from her and went to the DJ, telling him what he would need to play.

When the music started Ella let out a laugh at the irony of it all, then she started to sing;

_Closed off from love_  
_I didn't need the pain_  
_Once or twice was enough_  
_And it was all in vain_  
_Time starts to pass_  
_Before you know it you're frozen_

_But something happened_  
_For the very first time with you_  
_My heart melts into the ground_  
_Found something true_  
_And everyone's looking round_  
_Thinking I'm going crazy_

_But I don't care what they say_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_They try to pull me away_  
_But they don't know the truth_  
_My heart's crippled by the vein_  
_That I keep on closing_  
_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_I keep bleeding_  
_I keep, keep bleeding love_  
_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_You cut me open_

By the end of the first part of the song, Ella was completely entranced by the music and the words, she sang from heart, really allowing herself to let go and sing like she hadn't done in a very long time.

_Trying hard not to hear_  
_But they talk so loud_  
_Their piercing sounds fill my ears_  
_Try to fill me with doubt_  
_Yet I know that the goal_  
_Is to keep me from falling_

_But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace_  
_And in this world of loneliness_  
_I see your face_  
_Yet everyone around me_  
_Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

_But I don't care what they say_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_They try to pull me away_  
_But they don't know the truth_  
_My heart's crippled by the vein_  
_That I keep on closing_  
_You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_I keep bleeding_  
_I keep, keep bleeding love_  
_Keep bleeding_  
_Keep, keep bleeding love_  
_You cut me open_

All she could think of at this moment was Loki, the words she sang were true, she didn't care what anyone else thought or said, she knew everyone looked at her a little stranger now for having been with him, after all he did, and for who they **thought **he was, but they didn't know him like she did. They didn't know what or who he was. and she wasn't crazy for loving him. God, she missed him so very much right now.

As she finished the song, the group that had gathered at the edge of the stage cheered and clapped, and she handed the microphone back to Stark, along with the whispered promise to jolt his ass to kingdom come the next time she was alone with him.

He nodded and kissed her forehead before she made her way to the edge of the stage, taking Phil's and Banner's hand and letting them pull her safely to the floor below. Phil didn't let go of her hand as he led her back to where they had been sitting before her impromptu performance.

I had no idea you could sing, at least not like that." He was looking at her the surprise evident on his face. "I've known you for **how** many years and you never told me you could sing! I've heard you play the piano, I've heard you hum along with a song on the radio… but I never knew you could sing.

"Enough already," Ella laughed, blushing and ready to dig herself a hole to hide in. "I can sing a little. It's not a big deal and I don't ever do it in front of people."

"You should do it more." Steve said, picking up a grape from the plate of fruit sitting at their table and popping it into his mouth. "You have a great voice."

"Yes, Little One," Thor said smiling at her. "You're voice is most lovely. Did you ever sing for my brother?"

The mention of Loki brought Ella back from her momentary high of doing something that she had never done before. Not to mention the way she had been thinking about him as she sang, it was like a physical punch in the gut. "No, it never came up."

Everyone now seemed to have that awkward feeling as they sat looking at the stage and listening to Tony sing, "You've Lost That Loving Feeling."

Loki was something that they had never really talked about since she announced she was pregnant and it happened to be with Loki's child. She didn't like the way they treated her when it was on their minds and she hated the way they thought about him. He didn't do anything to her that Ella hadn't wanted done, with the exception of the pregnancy, and it wasn't that she didn't want to have his child, she just wasn't sure she was ready for that sort of thing. But they all hated him, for all of their own reasons, and she suddenly wondered why any of them even bothered to be friends with her. Banner was the only exception right now, he seemed just as perturbed as Ella was at the way everyone seemed a little more uncomfortable now.

Ella looked over at Phil and shook his arm slightly. "I want to go home. I've had enough." She didn't bother to hide the angry bite to her tone, and she stood up, not waiting for him as she made her way to the door. She didn't say goodbye to anyone, except Bruce and that was just a short _'I'll talk to you later._' She was sure that she would get plenty of phone calls tomorrow wondering if she was ok, and why she left so suddenly, but right now she didn't care. She really didn't even want to be around Phil, but he had brought her here, he would at the very least have to take her home.

The ride home was a silent one, until they were almost at the front door. "What's the matter?" Phil asked finally.

"I understand why you hate Loki, I get it, he stabbed you in the heart for god sake, even though he wasn't in his right mind when he did it… but whatever, I'm not making excuses. But they all treat me like I'm some sort of victim Phil and it fucking kills me." She paused in her rage to breathe, feeling herself on the verge of losing control. "I'm not the victim. There was nothing that he did that I didn't want done with the exception of this." She pointed to the bump under her dress. "And even now, I think I understand **why **he did it, he was trying to keep us together… whatever, it just sucks to know that no matter what, they will always consider me some sort of helpless little thing that Loki took advantage of, that Loki damaged. Tell me something Phil, do I look damaged to you?"

"No," he managed to unlock her front door and held it open for her to enter.

"That's because I'm fine, I'm even over the fact that I'm pregnant when it wasn't something I wanted. **I'm **over it, I think everyone else needs to get the fuck over it too!"

"You're upset," Phil said, trying to push her into a chair.

"You're damn right I'm upset. One mention of Loki at that stupid party and everyone had to go and be all weird with me. I'm not broken Phil, they need to stop treating me like Loki broke me, I'm still the same, I just happen to have fallen in love with someone that they don't think it worthy or whatever it is they think of him. If they were truly friends they would let me be happy and not be strange every time Thor brings him up. Thor is the only one who understands! He is the only one that gets it because he saw how Loki had changed, he gets it!"

"You don't think I get it?" Phi's voice rose, it was the first time Ella had ever heard him raise his voice in her presence. "It kills me every day to see you, feel the way I feel about you and know that you belong to someone else. But I am still here because I get it! I understand how you feel about him because I feel that way about you! I would rather have you in my life as a friend than not have you at all, so yeah Ella, I get it." His voice was low again as he finished speaking.

"I'm… I'm sorry." She finally managed. "I didn't mean to…"

"No, it's fine, I shouldn't have yelled at you, but please don't ever think that I don't get you Ella." He took the chair next to her, sitting down. They hadn't even bothered to turn on the light in the house; they just sat there together in the dark kitchen. "What I don't get is, if you still love him why aren't you there?" Phil's words made her close her eyes. She had often wondered the same thing herself. She had thought many times about saying the name that would bring her back to him, but there was no way she could leave here right now. She loved the people here too, even if they did piss her off more often than not.

"I don't know," she replied honestly. "I have thought a lot about going back, but then I think about you and the rest of them… mostly you. I love this place, this is my home, you are my family and… I guess I'm just not ready. I really don't know if I ever will be. I know I'm in love with Loki, but I have to be sure of his love for me… I have to know in my soul that he will never lie to me again… I know it sounds really stupid and petty, but you know how I feel about trust and if someone lies to me, I usually do not give them a second chance. How much could he love me anyway… he didn't follow me here or really put up a fight when I chose to leave him, Not that I gave him much of a chance … I don't want to be away from you all either, which presents a problem."

"We will be fine Ella, you need to do what is right for you, don't worry about everyone else."

She smiled at him feeling a little better than when she had left the party. "I appreciate you yelling at me. I think I needed it."

"I have to admit," he said sitting back in his chair and letting go of her hand that she was unaware that he had been holding until this moment. "I was worried at first that you would use those freaky Asgardian powers against me, but sometimes you need to be put back in your place woman!"

"Bite me, Phil."

"You may enjoy it, Ella."

"I made up the guest bedroom for you." She said rolling her eyes at him and getting up from the chair, making her way to the stairs. "I've had enough excitement for one day, are you going to stay the night?"

He nodded and followed her up the stairs. "I really do like this dress," he said grinning, as they reached her bedroom door.

Ella rolled her eyes again as she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Natasha was right… men are so gross."

He laughed as he made his way to the guest bedroom and Ella closed the door behind her. She unzipped the dress and let it fall to the floor in a mint green pool at her feet and she thought a moment about Phil. _What if things were different,_ she thought, would she love him the way he loved her? In a moment she knew the answer, they had spent too much time together, and she knew a part of her already did love him that way, but it was her own conscious that would always stop her from loving him completely even if she had never met or fallen in love with Loki. Someday, she would really have to bury him. He would die from old age just like the rest of her friends with the exception of those very few. She wondered briefly how Thor would be able to do that when it was Jane's time to die. Ella went to her bed without bothering to take off what little makeup she wore or put on her night clothes, she simply crawled under the sheets feeling very sad. The thought of Thor losing the one person he truly loved to old age, the thought of someday losing her best friend… it was all too much for her and she suddenly began to weep quietly. Even though she knew that it would not happen today, or tomorrow it would happen and the whole thing was just too impossible for her to imagine.

_/_

A/N: Not much to say after this one, I'm just bummin'! Please, please, please leave me a review and cheer me up :o) Ella seriously needs to get over her hormonal phase, she is killing me here! I used the song by Leona Lewis, Bleeding Love , the song that Ella sang in this chapter and this will set her up for the next chapter *giggle, bounce* My daughter Rowan brought this song to me and told me it would be perfect for this chapter so I have to give her some love too. Thanks to all of you who read, view and review, you guys rock and I love the feedback :o)

Thanks for reading!

J~


	24. Chapter 24 In the Arms of an Angel

The mature rating stays for this chapter… because everyone needs a little love :o) I own nothing but the OC Ella, even though sometimes she makes me wish she belonged to someone else! ALL HAIL THE GODS OF MARVEL, I am not making money, I do this cause it's FUN!

Chapter 24 In the Arms of an Angel

Loki had been once again watching her since she arrived back home. When he realized she was going to the Metal Man's celebration, he initially thought about following her, but he knew that he would be unable to remain hidden with her surrounded by the rest of the Avengers; his anger would more likely than not get the best of him and by using that anger against the people that she held dear he was sure to lose her forever.

He was smart enough to know that Thor would also be attending this gathering and if anyone would be able to sense him or give him away, it would be his brother. Thor had known Loki for far too long and was well aware of the tell tale signs of his trickery, having fallen victim to it so many times.

So he stayed behind, allowing that despicable man to put his hands on her as he led her out the door to the vehicle, even if his intentions seemed to be innocent. Loki had learned upon their return how the man truly felt about her, and his intentions now seemed anything but innocent.

Having that man stay in the same house with her was almost unbearable, but to his surprise, Ella had spoken quite frankly of her love for Loki and it mattered not the intentions of the mortal. She was his; she had more or less told the man as much. Despite all that, Loki thought he was going to lose the fragile hold on his control as the man followed Ella up the stairs to her room. He did not breathe until Ella was safely in her own room.

To his surprise, it had been Ella that had kissed the mortal. It was a chaste kiss, but he was used to people reacting to Ella, not Ella reacting to anyone but him. His anger manifested again at the thought of the kiss she had placed gently on his cheek, much like the kisses she would bestow upon him when he was angry or unable to kiss her properly. The words she had said to the man called Phil while they had remained downstairs, and the things the mortal had confessed to her only added to his foul mood.

Some of the things that Ella had spoken about Loki himself had such an effect on him, although he was not surprised in the least. Most everything Ella had done or said since she appeared in his life had affected him, good or bad, she had done nothing **but** affect him.

She thought he hadn't fought for her, she thought he didn't care that she had left. Is that truly what she thought of him? He let her go because she had asked him too. Loki shook his head still reeling from the conversation that he had eavesdropped on. She was quite the conundrum. He did what she asked, thinking it would win her favor and she would return to him more quickly, instead she truly believed that he let her go because it was easier and he felt no love for her!

He had been fighting with himself since deciding to return to this realm in his truest form, not as a mere projection of himself. He wanted nothing more than to show himself to her, profess his true feelings and beg for her forgiveness, but he knew beyond any shadow of doubt, she was not ready, It had to be her to call to him, it had to be her to let him know she was ready for him to love her again. She was stubborn as a mule and Loki knew if she were going to truly be his again, this is the way it would have to play out.

He had watched her take off the dress and crawl into her bed still wearing only her jewelry, she had looked so terribly sad in that moment. He was tempted to go to her, allow her to see him, just to make that sadness fade even if it were replaced with anger or rage. But he stayed where he was, even when he heard her softly cry under the blankets, he remained still, hanging is head and listening to her weep.

Now that she was sleeping, he could tell that she was having a nightmare and he drifted closer to her bedside. Her soft cries and moans were not loud, but the thought of the man in the next room made him move closer to her before the other could hear her.

The thought of the mortal coming into this room and offering her comfort in this bed, in her current state of undress was too much for him to bear. Loki let go of the spell that made him invisible to her, knowing that she was in a deep sleep. He knelt by her bedside and waved his hands above her, making her sleep that much deeper. With that complete, he rose and sat beside her on the bed, using another spell to make sure no noises penetrated between the two rooms and the door would be impossible to open until he had dissolved the magic used to seal it.

Loki let himself get comfortable next to her now, the way he had right before she had left Asgard. He dipped lightly into her mind and saw the nightmare that disturbed her slumber. She had a deep fear of death, not her own but the death of those she cared about. Needing her to relax, he did something he promised himself he would never do, he inserted a thought into her mind, just one small thought to hopefully break the hold of the nightmare and give her some peace.

The thought he placed in her mind was of them together in his tub. It was the first time they had made love; it was the moment he used to calm himself when he would lose his temper or become distraught with his own situation.

Ella visibly relaxed next to him, the nightmare had vanished and his work there was done. He withdrew from her mind, and looked at her perfect face full of peace and relaxation now. He leaned against her headboard and watched her sleep for a few minutes, listening to her deep even breathing. Then she moaned softly, it sounded like she had said his name. She was most definitely still asleep, the magic he had used on her was something he had mastered at a young age, and it was not something that Ella would be able to break, especially when she had no idea it was being used on her.

He watched her for another minute, her body arched off the bed slightly and he understood what was happening. She was in the middle of a different dream now, a very different dream. He smiled down at her, listening to her breathing change ever so slightly as she relived their passion in a dream. She whispered his name again, this time it came out more like a half growl and half pant. It was a tone he recognized from their time together in Asgard, she was aroused.

Loki took a deep breath, the way she had said his name was affecting him the way it would have affected any man when spoken the way she had just spoken it. He closed his eyes for a brief second, trying to decide how far he could go and still not breech the barrier that he had set up for himself. The 'would Ella approve' barrier.

Finally he opened his eyes and slid down next to her in the bed, putting his arm around her and pulling her closer to him. He knew she would not awake until he had removed the spell, but he was careful not to jar her too much in her slumber. She was lying on her back and she did not have the barrier of clothing between her skin and his touch. He briefly placed his hand on her protruding abdomen as he slid his hand beneath the sheets; he could feel the vibration that he had felt before she left, and something more. The vibration was much stronger now, but he could tell the child was also asleep. He moved his hand from her abdomen when she moaned softly and lifted her hips off the bed slightly.

Again Loki closed his eyes, not sure he should be doing this, but he wanted so badly to touch her again. He trailed his hand to her leg, running his fingertips gently against the sensitive skin of the inner part of her thigh. He heard her gasp lightly in her sleep and she rolled her hips again, raising her hands above her head, letting them tangle a bit in the hair that spilled over her pillow.

He positioned himself on his side, propped up on one elbow so he could see her face as his other hand was still beneath the sheets, tracing lines along her thigh before he moved closer to her center, tracing a line there as well. He kissed her forehead as she moaned for him in her sleep again, opening her legs to allow him access to her most sensitive area. His own breathing was faster now, even though Ella's had not changed much in her deep sleep.

She rolled her hips against his hand again, forcing a deeper contact between his hand and her core. She gasped and moaned just barely as she slept on, working her hips a little harder against his hand as he carefully slipped a finger into her center. He bent his head and kissed her face lightly as he worked her in her sleep. He felt some guilt at his intrusion into her dreams and into her bed while she slept, but he was doing this not for his own selfish reason, at least not entirely. He could feel her trembling, her legs were shaking and she was taking small fitful breaths now, her breathing changing for the first time since he had laid next to her.

"You look so beautiful like this," he whispered to her, softly kissing her lightly on the lips, his own desire making it almost unbearable for him to be this close to her and not take her. "I want you more than I want the air in my lungs, Ella."

She moved her hips against his hand, increasing the friction and moaned again. "Loki, please." She whispered in her dream. "Please."

He kissed her again, letting his thumb drift across her most sensitive spot and she came undone. Her back arched and she cried out, her orgasm rocking her even in her slumber. She panted and pulled at the pillow under her head until finally she had ridden out the wave of pleasure.

Loki waited until she was completely relaxed again before he withdrew from her. He kissed her face, neck and shoulder trying to regain some of his own self control. She was in the deep sleep now, no dreams assaulted her and he knew she would be able to rest now without his help. He kissed her one last time before getting up from the bed, removing the spell from both Ella and the door. He pulled all of his magic back into himself and used it to once again hide himself from her. He hoped again, as he sat next to the bed, watching her sleep now from a distance that she would come back to him soon.

_/_

Ella woke with a smile on her face before she even opened her eyes. She felt fully rested and completely… sated. It was the first night in a long time that she had slept without many dreams and the dream she did remember was… well nothing short of fantastic. As she sat up she felt the moisture between her legs, at first she was frightened concerned for the baby, but then she realized what had happened. "Great," she said to the air, "now I'm going to start having wet dreams too?" she laughed at herself and flopped back down on the bed, pulling the covers up over her head. God, her pillows even smelled like Loki! Her imagination was getting the best of her for sure.

"Wake up!" she heard Phil call from the hall just outside her door. "I made breakfast!"

He opened the door, and Ella squeaked from under the covers. "I'm not exactly dressed."

"Whatever," Phil replied. "I've seen you in your pajamas before."

"No," Ella laughed, still not coming out from under the covers. "I'm really not dressed… in anything."

"Oh," Phil said, sitting the plate and glass of juice on the dresser. He was quiet for a minute, as if deciding what he should do next. "I think I need a moment." He said finally, and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Ella laughed, launching herself from the bed once she heard the door close. She ran to her bathroom, grabbing a piece of bacon from the plate as she went by the dresser. She threw on her robe and washed her hands and face before coming back to the room to finish her breakfast.

"Hey, this is really good," Ella called out as she sat in the middle of her big bed, eating the eggs and bacon that he had prepared for her.

"Thanks." Phil replied, sticking his head back into the room.

"Come on in, I'm sorry about before," she colored slightly at the thought. "I guess I forgot you were here. I usually try not to sleep na… like that when you're here."

He shook his head in dismissal; he clearly didn't want to talk about it. "I'm leaving today," he said finally. "We have a situation and I don't know when I'll be back."

"Ok," Ella said, feeling like she had done something wrong. "Is everything ok?"

"Fine," Phil replied, "I'm just needed with the rest of my team, so I wanted you to know."

He was being very frosty toward her, and she reached out to take his hand. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing," He gave her a smile and patted her hand that was holding his. "I need to get back to work, I'm sorry. We wouldn't have been able to take the boat out today anyway. It's storming."

Ella laughed, "Wow, you suck at this." She watched him for another moment. "Things don't need to change between us, we're still …well us."

"That will never change," he said. "It's just work, I'll call you tomorrow." And just like that he was gone.

_/_

Ella sat on the couch in the darkness of the living room; her legs were drawn up under her as she sat sideways watching the storm rage outside the large picture window behind the couch. She briefly wondered what Thor was doing, was this storm his fault? As usual, as soon as mind drifted to Thor, its next step was to think of Loki. She turned away from the window and the lightning to stare at one of the large round candles that now sat on the coffee table. It was warm in the house, but Ella still shivered and pulled the afghan from the back of the couch and draped it over her.

It was not the first time in the past day or two that she had felt a rush of cold air run over her skin and she wondered every time it happened if it was him.

The lightening lit up the entire room for a brief moment and she thought she could see someone standing in corner of the large living room near the piano.

"Loki, are you here?" It wasn't the first time she had asked this question out loud. She hadn't gotten an answer any of the times she had asked and she wasn't surprised when no answer came now.

Ella had been almost positive in recent days that Loki might have been lurking here, just this morning she thought she could smell him on her pillows and sometimes there was strange electricity in the air that she thought was him. Then there was the incident with her iPod. Of course, there had been no real sign that he had come for her, so it was most likely her overheated imagination in the throes of her hormonally pregnant state toying with her because she was truly starting to miss him.

"I felt the baby move today," she said to the air. "I guess I'm not supposed to be able to feel it quite yet, but it was unmistakable. Maybe it's because I'm not all human or something. It's still the most amazing feeling." She chuckled softly to herself, feeling silly for saying these things out loud to an empty room, but she continued to do it just in case he was there or could hear her wherever he was.

"I was surprised you didn't try harder to stop me from leaving," she was looking out the window again, watching the lightning light up the sky here and there, the wind blowing the trees back and forth and the rain drops hitting the window made a strange drumming sound. The whole tableau was strangely soothing. You didn't come for me, or fight for me in any way. I thought you would, but you didn't. I think even your father expected you would follow me here."

A crack of thunder ripped across the sky so loud that it shook the windows in the house and caused the little life inside her to jump at the sudden noise. The candles on the table flickered momentarily even though there was no draft or air current to have caused such a reaction from the flames. "Well, the baby isn't hard of hearing or anything," she giggled.

Feeling restless now after speaking out loud to an empty room, Ella got up from the couch and took one of the candles from the coffee table across the room and set it on top of the large piano. She pulled the wooden bench out from under the piano and took a seat, lifting the cover from the keys.

_/_

Loki watched her as she sat on the couch; he had attempted to keep his distance from her most of the day, not allowing himself to be too close to her after last evening's unscheduled turn of events. The storm had kept her in the house most of the day though and after she cleaned and cooked, she began to pace back and forth like a caged animal, and he had eventually used a small amount of magic to calm her again.

He was certain that she had felt his presence in the small house today more than once. She would stop and look directly at him even though she was unable to see past the illusion that kept him hidden from her, or she would make a small comment out loud to make him think she knew he was with her. Now as he listened to her speak to him, he was convinced she knew he was there. He stayed hidden from her though; he knew she wasn't quite ready for him yet.

He smiled now, watching her walk to the piano, her pregnant belly very visible through the material of her tank top. He wanted to touch it again, but he stayed where he was. He realized as she sat down at the piano, how little he actually knew of her life before she had come to Asgard. He knew she had one obviously, but what had mattered to him was who and what she was to him while she was **there** with him. Now seeing her here in her own element, he was curious as to what other things he did not know about her or had been unable to learn through her thoughts and memories. He figured he may be about to find out a little more as she lifted her right hand to touch the piano.

He watched as she let her fingers drift over the black and white keys of the piano, playing a few notes as if she were getting a feel for them. She played the notes again, familiarizing herself with the placement of the keys and the timing of the notes she played before she lifted her left hand and played the notes again with her right and the accompanying notes with her left. She smiled again and then said to no one. "I'll play you a song. Thor asked me last night if I had ever sung for you. I never had the chance in our short time together, so if you're here, this is for you."

She played the notes again, this time not stopping after the first few; the song was slow and quite simply beautiful, each note she played stuck his soul. He listened, closing his eyes as she played the opening notes of the song. The opening was quite short, and when she began to sing, he had to open his eyes again, just to see her face as she sang the words to him.

'_Spend all your time waiting, for that second chance  
for a break that would make it okay, there's always some reason  
to feel not good enough, and it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction, oh beautiful release  
memories seep from my veins, let me be empty  
and weightless and maybe, I'll find some peace tonight'_

Her voice, singing to him was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. The words of the song made him want to reach out to her even more, to tell her he was there instead he stood there, almost unable to move, afraid to break the trance she had him in at this moment as she sang for him.

'_In the arms of the angel, fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage, of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here.'_

The comfort she sang of was all he had wanted …all he wanted for her and for himself. He was rooted to the spot in the corner, near the piano where he had remained for the last hour or more. He could feel their time apart was coming to an end; he was sure she would ask for him soon and he would more than happily appear to her and take her home.

He also knew now from the words that she sang for him and the things she had said out loud over the past few days, that even though she did love the people here that she called her friends; they were not what she needed. She was beginning to see it too; her restless behavior and dreams were giving her away day by day.

She finished the song, singing the last note perfectly before carefully lifting her hands from the keys and Loki watched as the flame from the candle on top of the piano flickered and died castings long shadow across Ella's face. A second later the candle that had been left on the coffee table also flickered and went out.

Ella remained quite still in the darkness for a moment, then he heard her takes a deep breath. "If you're here, please don't do this to me, Loki." She got up from the piano bench, and went to the kitchen feeling her way along the walls and counters until she found the drawer with the matches. He watched her as she took the box of matches back to the living room with her, using one to light the candle on top of the piano, but before she could get the other candle on the coffee table to light, the candle on the piano was extinguished again.

"Seriously?" Ella said to the empty room. She finally lit the candle in her hands again, but before she could even put it down, it flickered and died once more. Ella slammed the candle onto the surface of the coffee table and dropped the matches beside it, some of them spilling out onto the table itself, her face that had just moments ago looked like the face of the angel in the song she sang, appeared angry in the lightening that lit up the room then. "Enough, Loki!" she said out loud, "If you want my attention, then show yourself to me! I can't take any more of these games that you're playing!"

He watched as she stood still in the living room for just a few seconds before making an exasperated noise and stomping up the stairs, to her room. Loki stayed behind in the dark living room for a few minutes after he'd heard her bedroom door slam shut. He picked up the candle that had been on top of the piano and looked it over carefully. He had not been the one playing games with the flames, and yet he understood why Ella had jumped to such a conclusion. There seemed to be no other explanation at present. He thought about the few days previous when she had been cleaning and the music continued changing of its own accord. He knew the two incidents must be connected, but as he slowly made his way up the stairs to be near Ella as she slept, could not yet figure out **how** they were connected.

A/N:

As always to all of you that have been faithfully reading and reviewing… Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! I love reading the reviews and comments from you :o) I borrowed the song Angel by Sarah McLachlan for Ella to sing to Loki in this chapter. It was almost My Immortal by Evanescence, but, that was just too damn sad to use!

I think it's almost time to get these two back together… don't you?

And let me know if you think you've figured it out!

Thanks for taking the time to read and please… I beg of you, leave me a review!

Thanks again!

J~


	25. Chapter 25 Beautiful Magic

I own nothing but the OC Ella, ALL HAIL THE GODS OF MARVEL! I am making no money doing this, I do it cause I love it! Thanks for all the support from those of you that continue to read and leave me reviews. I hugely appreciate it!

Chapter 25 Beautiful Magic

The phone rang, bringing Ella out of her sleep before she was ready. She didn't have to work today and she was hoping to sleep in preferably for most of the day. She grabbed the phone off the bedside table and pushed the on button to answer the call. "Someone had better be dead or dying," she grumbled into the phone, rolling over on her back and looking up at the ceiling of her bedroom.

"Good morning to you too, Muffin." It was Stark. Ella rolled her eyes.

_What the hell could he possibly want at this early hour,_ Ella thought, sitting up a little to look at the clock. It was only 7 in the morning.

"Why are you calling me so damn early?" Ella asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Early bird gets the worm?" Stark replied, in his usual overly sarcastic tone.

"Funny how that never seems to work out so hot for the worm," Ella muttered, laying back down on her pillow and letting out a long sigh. "So what's the urge in urgency?" She asked, hoping to get him off the phone so she could get back to sleep, she was having a rather peasant dream.

"We need to have chat, Muffin. I was going to come over, but I am ever so busy, so I thought I'd just call... You need to leave."

"Excuse me?" Ella's asked, not sure what he was talking about yet, so she didn't bother to be offended.

"Look, Muffin, I'm not fan of the man, truly, I was thinking when he went back with Thor we should all just save ourselves the trouble and kill him, blow him up or let Banner have anger management dates with him. But you don't belong here. You're not happy here, or what happiness you have will be short lived. He paused, and Ella was trying to get her mind to keep up with the way his mind worked. It was like talking to a kid with ADD and tub of sugar. "And besides, if it was me, and you were having my kid, I would be pissed! And I think we have all seen that Loki pissed isn't really a good thing."

Ella couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Slow down Tony," She said needed a minute to catch up. "So you think I should go back to him?"

"You said he changed right?" Tony asked, not giving her time to answer." If that's true, then just go back; work the rest of the shit out later. You're not happy here; I can see that you miss him. Why do you think I purposely picked that song for you to sing at my party, Muffin? I see what this is doing to you. Now don't get me wrong, I will miss the hell right out of you, but I would rather have you happy there, than be unhappy here."

Ella was silent for a few minutes letting it all sink in. He talked so fast that her mind was reeling and she needed to get a grip. _What a way to wake up on you day off_, she thought.

"Are you still there?" He asked finally when she didn't answer.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about what you said." She replied quietly.

"You know I'm right. Besides you being here is really messing with Phil" He paused for a fraction of second before continuing. "You know before long, something more is bound to happen between the two of you. It won't be pretty and I'm pretty sure it will screw up your friendship for good. I don't think the G-man could handle that if you know what I mean. You either."

She was quiet again, after he spoke, her mind still in an uproar. "I know your right, especially about Phil, but I'm not ready to go back yet Tony. I still have things here that I need to do."

"Like what?" He asked before continuing, again not allowing her to time to answer. "You need to wrap it up, Muffin. You need to get back to where you belong. I've listened to Jane and Thor talk about how well you fit in there. And besides you can come back and visit, but you belong there and you apparently belong with Loki."

"Why did you call me and tell me this today?" Ella asked suddenly curious what brought this on.

"Well when you didn't get the hint at the party the other night, I thought I'd better just spell it out for you." He chuckled in to the phone and Ella could see his face in her mind, making fun of her as usual. "Sometimes you can be pretty slow, you need to go… be happy and keep that freaking pain in the ass off this planet!"

"Wow, I feel so unwanted," Ella gave a sarcastic laugh.

"That's not it and you know it, Muffin. You need to live your own life, do your own thing. Not be worried about what everyone else is doing or thinking. You need to take care of you now. We all love you and will miss you, especially Phil and Banner. I won't really cause you're an impossible pain in the ass…" he paused, and Ella could tell her was trying to hide feelings with humor."But you need to do what's best for you and that kid. I think that right now that means going back to Asgard... Understand ?"

"I do," Ella replied slowly. She really hadn't thought about it like that, and knowing that her being here was messing with Phil made it even worse. "I'll give it some thought. And thanks for your candor. Not that I expect anything less from you."

"Anytime, oh and hey, don't tell Pepper I called you, she would have fit if she knew I was telling you to run back to the arms of that... "

"Stark!" Ella laughed unable to help herself.

"Demonic, psycho," He finished before laughing as well. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. Love ya Muffin."

"Love you too, jack ass!" She replied and hung up the phone, laying her head back on the pillow lost in thoughts of the possibility of returning to Asgard. After the things that she had been feeling and thinking over the past few days, not to mention her dreams, she knew he was right. She had been stupid to think that she could just leave and everything would be fine. She closed her eyes for a moment, shaking her head. Her mind was pretty much made up; all that was left now were the goodbyes.

Suddenly, to her left, an illusion appeared. Ella could tell it was an illusion as it was a very crude, wavering in and out of focus; anything she herself had conjured or even Loki if he were here would have been more formed, less transparent and a little more corporeal. She jumped at the site of it and almost screamed. The illusion was of Loki, he was lying next to her, his hand on her belly.

"What in the hell is going on?" She yelled to the empty room. "I'm losing my freakin' mind!" Her voice was shaking and she was on the verge of tears now. "Why is this happening?"

Less than a minute after the illusion had appeared beside her, Ella looked up and saw a very real Loki standing to her right, next to her bed. He too was transfixed by the illusion of himself in her bed.

"Are you doing this?"She asked, glaring up at him in disbelief. "Why have you been doing these things to me?" She was almost hysterical with anger, grief, fear and relief at the site of him next to her for real. Too many emotions coming on top of one another was about to send her over the edge and she was in no shape to attempt to calm herself with either magic or sheer will.

"Ella, my love, hush, and try to calm yourself." Loki put a comforting hand on her shoulder and used his own magic to help calm her slightly. "I did not conjure this illusion." He looked away from her and back at the crudely formed double. "But I do recognize it."

"Of course you recognize it," she hissed frozen to the spot on her bed, watching the likeness of her lover, lying next to her. "It's you!"

"That is not what I mean." He knelt beside her, and took one of her hands in his before using his free hand to grasp her chin and force her gaze away from the illusion and look instead at him. "Ella before you left Asgard, when the All-Father put you into the deep sleep; I lay next to you, feeling our child, just like this." He nodded toward the illusion. "I am beginning to understand the strange occurrences that have been plaguing you for the past several days."

"You've been here?" Ella asked, really looking at him now, the illusion seemingly forgotten.

"You must have known I would come for you," Loki replied, smiling at her. "Our child is making this happen." He nodded once again to the illusion. "The incident with the candles last night as well as the music on the small device you called your iPod. Our child is causing these occurrences. And it seems to happen when you are overly emotional and I happen to be near you." He chuckled softly and kissed her hand that he held. "I think the child is trying to tell us something."

Ella looked back at the illusion, which dissolved as Loki spoke. "Not us," Ella corrected. "The baby is trying to tell me... its time." She sighed and looked up at Loki, sitting up a little and leaning toward him. "I'm sorry I disappeared, I'm sorry that I felt I had to leave, I have some serious trust issues. Make no mistake if you lie to me or deceive me again, I will have to cut that silver tongue from your mouth. But I'm tired of being without you. I'm making myself and those around me miserable. I can't do it anymore. I care too much about you and I can't stand to be away from you any longer." She laughed and used her free hand to rub her belly. "And apparently this little one doesn't like it much either."

He didn't speak, just leaned forward and kissed her lightly. "I am truly sorry for any distress I caused you."

She held up her hand for him to stop." I don't want to do the whole I apologize then you apologize thing. It's over now. I said what I have to say, let's just move on to the more pleasant aspects of our relationship." She smiled up at him moving over and pulled back the blankets patting the bed beside her.

He stood form his position next to the bed quickly slid in next to her as she requested. "I see you are now a thief," he said putting his arm around her and allowing her to cuddle close to his side.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, not really caring what he said. He was here in her bed and all she wanted to do was lay here, in his arms for the rest of the day.

"You're wearing one of my shirts. I do believe it is the black one that you were dressed in the day you left me," He smiled again, kissing her forehead and running his fingers through her hair.

Ella inhaled his scent deeply, her eyes opening wide in surprise. "I took it the day I left Asgard." She said looking up at him now. "You, however have been sneaking into my bed when I'm sleeping haven't you?"

"I can assure you my intentions were pure. I only wished to stop the nightmares from plaguing your already worried mind." He looked at as if he expected to see anger in her eyes as she watched him. What he saw was a sparkle of her own special brand of mischief.

"What happened?" Ella asked, raising her eyebrows at him; she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

"The image I inserted into your mind was too much for you to handle," he smiled back at her, teasing a little. "You began a much more pleasant dream. I simply made sure you enjoyed the dream to its full extent."

Ella laughed the sound like music to his ears." I thought I was going crazy." She said finally. "First the iPod playing changing music... Then I wake up and think I'm suffering from some sort of hormonal imbalance because of the pregnancy." She stopped suddenly remembering Phil having been in the house the morning she had woke up and was sure she had smelled Loki on her sheets. "How long have you been here with me?"

"At first I was here in a projected form only. But after the incident with the music, I decided I would come here in my true form. I was afraid you may be in danger and I wanted to be able to protect you if the need arose. I have been here in this from for almost five full days."

"Then you were here when..." She trailed off not wanting to ruin this moment.

"I listened to the exchanges between you and the mortal man that desires you. It took all I had not to kill him again, but I would do anything for you, including allow that human to be close to you, as a friend of course." He pulled her closer to him, any closer and she would be on top of him." I will do anything you ask of me, just promise me that our time apart has come to an end."

Ella smiled as she snuggled closer to him. "I don't want to be away from you anymore. I have forgiven you for tricking me… but I do need you to understand that you can't just do those things to me. If you would have just talked to me instead of just thinking that I belonged to you and you could do as you pleased with me…"

He put a long slender finger to her lips. "You have changed my very soul, Ella. I am not the same. The last time I came to this realm, the only thing I desired was to conquer and rule. This time I came here to simply wait for you to be ready to allow me to love you again. I promised myself that I would stay in the shadows hidden from you until you called for me. I only appeared to you today because I feared for your sanity. With everything that has transpired over the last few days, I thought your mind was going to break.

"Yeah me too," Ella laughed, taking his hand away from her lips and kissing it gently. "I'm sorry I blamed you for all the things that were going on. I seriously thought you were using your magic as a trick to try to manipulate me again… force my hand so to speak."

"Once was enough for me to learn my lesson," he said running his hand through her hair again. "I have missed you."

"I think it's safe to say that we have missed you too," Ella tilted her face up to him and allowed him to kiss her lips again.

He released his grip on her, allowing her to roll slightly away so he could lay a hand on her growing belly. He closed his eyes as if listening to something. "Yes, the child is happier now,"

"You can hear it?" Ella asked, sounding awed and slightly jealous.

"Not exactly hear, more like feel," Loki corrected. "Do you not feel different now? The child is inside of you, you must be able to feel what it feels."

Ella stopped to think for a moment. "Now that you mention it, I do feel… better. I don't feel like my emotions are all over the place. I feel like there has been a weight lifted off my chest too."

"Much of your emotional uproar was due to our child, trying to communicate with you." He explained, letting his hand slowly rub her belly, back and forth.

"I thought it was just the pregnancy. I had no idea what to expect." Ella said smiling at him as he touched her. "You're really enjoying this aren't you?"

"Yes," he said honestly.

He waved his hand over her abdomen, and Ella knew he was using magic. "What are you doing?" she asked, the feeling of fear surging through her.

"Our child is more powerful that I could imagine," He focused his attention back on her face, raising his hand to her hair, he grabbed a handful and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. He pulled back from the kiss looking at her and smiling. "I cannot in good conscious kiss you, or make love to you while the child is awake. It is all too aware of its surroundings, and all too aware of us."

Ella laughed allowing him to kiss her neck and shoulders as he undid the shirt that covered her. "Yeah I can see where that would be awkward. Is it safe to use magic on it?" She asked, pushing him away from her for a second.

"The child is fine," He said resuming is exploration of her body, kissing every bit of the flesh he exposed.

Ella let her head fall back against the pillow, feeling relaxed for the first time in weeks. It amazed her how much of an effect he had on her. She hoped that this would never end.

A/N: I posted this a little earlier than planned just because I have been having some problems with the site and I thought I'd better post while the posting was good :o) I hope you all enjoy it! and please please please leave me a review! Sorry if I missed anything big with spelling or grammar, my beta is on hiatus for awhile... and like I said, I didn't go over this one as many times... just to get it posted.


	26. Chapter 26 Goodbyes and New Beginnings

I own nothing but the OC Ella! ALL HAIL THE GODS OF MARVEL! I make no money from doing this, but I have no life… this is my fun :o) This is also where I incorporate a little bit of M.A.O.S. into the story :o)

Enjoy!

Chapter 26 Goodbyes and New Beginnings

Ella sat at the table finishing the letters she was writing to the friends that she was leaving behind. She knew it seemed cowardly, but in the end she knew this would be better for everyone. She had already called Stark and talked to him, but the rest she feared she would not be able to make it through actual conversations with them, especially Banner and Phil. She read over the letter she had written to Banner and then sealed it in the envelope, addressed it laid it with the rest.

Ella wasn't sure if or when she would ever return, but she understood now that she truly didn't belong here. It had been obvious since her childhood, but now she fully understood. It was a very painful understanding; before she only had Phil in her life, SHEILD was her family. Now there were others to consider as well, people that she was lucky to call friends. Even though she had the family that she had longed for all her life, it was clear to her that her being here was not only going to hurt her, but those she loved.

While she was sure that those she was leaving behind would understand her decision even if it took them time to do so, in the end they would realize she was doing what she needed to do and hopefully remember her with fondness and know that she never meant to hurt anyone.

She pulled another piece of paper closer to her, it was time to get this one over with she sighed to herself and began to write.

_Phil,_

_You can probably guess by now that I have decided to return to Asgard. This was in no way an easy decision for me, but I finally know where I belong. Of all the people that I have to leave behind, leaving you will be the hardest for me. For the past fifteen years, you have been my best friend, my partner in crime and when I needed it, my conscience. There are no words that could possibly ever thank you for everything you have done for me both as a part of SHEILD and as a friend. I have to tell you that this whole thing would have been a lot easier if you had just stayed dead! (You better know me well enough to know that I wrote that because I'm crying.) Please know that not a day will go by when I am not thinking of you, but I think we both know why I had to go. There are some things I need you to do for me now that I won't be around. First of all… I want you to be happy, find love where ever you can and then treat her the way you have always treated me. A wise and wonderful man once told me that there were some things that he had figured out since his death… First, life is too short; never let any moment get away from you. Make the most of each and every one. Second, never miss the chance to tell someone how you feel about them because before you know it, your chance has ended and someone else's has begun. Third, always speak from the heart. It's when you think about things too long that they get all messed up, say what your heart tells you too and get on with your life. Continue to live by these three rules, Coulson. And never forget what a wonderful man you are, or that I will always love you. I am sorry things could not have been different for us, I could never be what you wanted me to be, but I love you just the same, I always have and a part of me will always belong to you. I'll miss you._

_Love, _

_Ella_

She wiped the tears away and slipped the folded letter into the envelop. The others she, would be mailing, this one she knew she would be leaving right here, on the table for him to find. Ella got up from the table and put the key for the house next to the letter. She closed her eyes for a second, taking a deep breath, trying to commit the house and everything that had happened here in the weeks since her return, to memory.

Loki wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her against him. "You can return any time you wish," he said. "This is not good bye forever my love, just a parting for now."

"I know," Ella replied wiping the tears from her eyes again. "It just feels so final."

"Nothing is final."

_/_

Phil sat at the table, in the kitchen of the house, reading and rereading the letter Ella had left for him. It was not the first time he had wanted to kick his own ass for not telling her years ago how he felt about her. He was willing to take her into his life and care for her and the child if she wanted to stay with him. Now she was gone, returned to Asgard to be with the man that stabbed him in the heart. He felt that ache again in his chest.

He shook his head, his anger getting the better of him. He almost shred the letter she wrote to him, but he refrained, getting his emotions under control. The letter was all he had left of her. The only proof he really had that proved she was real, and that at least in some way she loved him.

He went to the living room, staring out the large picture window behind the couch, the lake bright and shining in the sunlight. It did nothing to brighten his mood. There would be no one that would take her place; no one would ever live up to Ella, at least not in his eyes.

With all that he had discovered in the past few weeks about himself, about his death and about Ella, he was hoping to come here for closure. He came here today to tell her that he didn't care about what happened in Asgard, he loved her and would do whatever it took to earn her love in return, no matter how much time she needed, he would be there with her every step of the way, just to be with her.

She didn't return his calls; no one answered her cell or the house phone. So he had driven all night to get here, only to arrive this morning and find the letter. He looked down at the paper still clutched in his hand. She even used his own words against him. Telling him to find love and always be true to himself. If had just allowed himself to do that before she left for Asgard, she would be here with him in this house right now, but he had chickened out just as she was leaving, even after his own death, he figured there would be time to tell her what he felt. He had been mistaken.

He folded the letter and placed it in his jacket pocket, close to his heart. He would see her again; she would have to come back eventually, until that day the letter would always remain with him.

"AC?" Phil turned around in the living room that now seemed strange and desolate to him.

"Skye, what are you doing here?" He asked, not at all happy to see her. This means she had followed him.

"Well after everything that happened…" she paused looking at him for a minute. "I was sort of worried when you took off like that."

"Unfinished business," he said turning and once again looking out the window.

"Is this where she lives?" Skye asked, looking around the large living room. "Wicked place by the way. This is beautiful."

It took him a fraction of a second to process the words she had just spoken. "What are you talking about?" He asked finally turning away from the view.

"There has got to be a woman behind all this." Skye said, putting her hands in the back pockets of her jeans as she moved toward him. "No man just up and leaves the way you did after … another near death experience and begging for death. Not unless he has a woman to get back to. So, this is where you went when you left May in charge awhile back," she looked around at the house again, whistling softly. "She must be really something."

He shook his head, not needing or wanting her company right now. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You do too know what I'm talking about," She said, cornering him by the sofa. "I know all about Ella. I have mad hacker skills, don't ever forget it. I know quite a lot about her, and I know that at least in some way you love her."

"She's gone now." He didn't know exactly why he had said it, but it come unbidden from his lips.

"And?" Skye asked, moving a little closer to him. "Now, your life is over? After everything you've been through, you're just going to curl up and die?"

"You wouldn't understand." He tried to move around her but she wouldn't yield.

"Your right, I don't understand. You have a second chance at life, and because this one woman is gone, you're just going to shut down." She sneered at him with disdain. "You're absolutely right, I don't understand. There is so much left to live for, and there will be others, I can assure you Phil, you're not gross or deformed or perverted at least not that I know of," she smiled and pushed him with her finger.

He didn't smile or move as she touched him.

"Wow, you were in deep with her huh?"

"Skye, can you just leave… please," Phil finally walked around her to the couch and took a seat, trying his best to ignore her.

"No way AC. Not now, not ever." She sat beside him on the couch, "You need to deal with this. And then move on."

"Easier said than done," Phil said, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Not really," She stood up again and looked down at him. She held out her hand. "Get off your ass and lets go do something fun, and weird and totally unexpected."

"I'm not in the mood," he said simply trying very hard to ignore her outstretched hand

"I wasn't talking about sex," She said, trying to get a rise out of him. "Although that would be fun, a little weird and totally unexpected. But no, I was thinking about going for a nice long hike. Helps to clear your head."

Phil looked up at her suddenly when she mentioned sex, a laugh almost escaping from him, not sure if he should be horrified or amused. He didn't move though, just continued to sit there and look at her.

"All right then," Skye leaned down and grabbed his hand. "Let's go AC. You definitely need to get out of this house. And don't think that I didn't see that almost smile." She pulled him to his feet, grabbed the house key off the table as she dragged him through the house and out the front door.

Once outside, she stopped and looked at the two vehicles sitting in the driveway. "I say we move the hiking gear from the SUV and put it into Lola. Then you let me drive." She said, nudging him in the side with her elbow, and waggling her eyebrows at him.

"I'd say that there would be a better chance of sex." He took his sunglasses out of his jacket pocket and put them on, then went to the red convertible and opened the driver's door, sliding into the plush white leather seat. "Are you coming?" He asked, watching her still standing on the front steps of the house.

Skye had been struck dumb by his comment, but when he spoke, she quickly regained her bearings and jumped from the steps, grabbing the packs out of the back of the SUV and depositing them in the backseat of the convertible. "You're going to hike in that?" She asked, nodding to his suit.

Phil was feeling better; his perspective was becoming brighter now that he was out of the house and away from the memories that were too painful to deal with at this point. Maybe Skye was right, he needed to get out and do something fun, make some new memories. "You would be amazed at what I can do in this suit." He put the car in gear and kicked up a spray of stones and gravel as he peeled out of the long driveway, and left the house with all of the memories behind… for now.

_/_

A/N: Another short chapter for me, but I am trying to get back to the good stuff… action, adventure and some more Ella and Loki :o) Just an FYI, I will be skipping ahead in time from here… months, I need Ella to have the baby so I can get to the next plot twist… Plot bunnies are at it again! It hit me last night while watching the Avengers… again… so, I have to write it! I did decide to incorporate a little more of Marvels Agents Of SHIELD in this part of the story as well. I felt awful leaving Phil hanging with Ella's departure and after this past week's episode, I had to run with it a little bit… and Skye just kills me, she reminds me a lot of Ella in so many ways! As always, I hope you enjoy reading and please, please, please, leave me a review… It's what I live for.

Thanks for reading!

J~


	27. Chapter 27 A New Life

I own nothing but the OC Ella! ALL HAIL THE GODS OF MARVEL! I make no money from this little adventure, I do it 'cause I love it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Those of you that have been faithfully doing both are awesome and I can't thank you enough for supporting this story! So THANKS!

Enjoy!

Chapter 27 A New Life

Life is Asgard was not what Ella remembered it to be, but when she had been here before, her lover had been king, or disguised as the king. Now they were free to do what they wished and Loki spent much of their fist weeks back in Asgard showing Ella the entire realm. She had seen very little of anything but the palace when she was here before, only venturing outside of the palace walls once when she had been with Thor.

Now Loki seemed bent on showing her every inch of her new home, and he even promised to show her some of the other realms as well. Despite seeing all of the beauty that was Asgard, Ella found her favorite place to be Frigga's garden. It was a vast garden behind the palace full of flowers and plants she had never seen the likes of, and some that did look slightly familiar.

In the back of the garden there was a flowering bush that had big bright beautiful flowers that reminded Ella of lotus blossoms, the smell was very similar but the flowers themselves were much bigger and their color was so vibrant, nothing on Earth could have ever come close to it. Ella had spent much of her days in the garden, lounging in a soft velvet setae near the flowering bush that had become her favorite in the garden, learning to read the ancient Asgardian language.

For the better part of three months after their return had been spent in exploration, Loki showing and teaching her all about this realm which she was to call home, but then the All-Father began to request more and more of Loki's time during the days and Ella was often left to her own devices. Most of that time she spent here, in the garden either tending to the beautiful flowers and plants or reading as she was doing now.

The days of further exploration had to be put off until after the birth of the baby. Ella was getting to the point of uncomfortable as her abdomen grew and she found she couldn't walk for long without having to sit and take a breath. The healers that were anxiously awaiting the birth told her she was all baby, her frame to tiny to be anything but at this point.

She lounged now, letting the sun bathe her in warmth as she laid the book on the table next to her and picked up her drink, slowly sipping on the cool liquid. The taste of it reminded Ella of herbal tea she had once had at a coffee shop on earth, but this version was served cold and there was a little something extra too it that Ella couldn't place. Whatever it was, she liked it.

She draped her hand lazily across her protruding belly and felt the baby nudge against her hand in response.

"Are you enjoying your afternoon?" She didn't open her eyes, hearing the sultry tone coming from behind her.

"I am," she smiled, still not opening her eyes.

"I knew I would find you here." Loki went to sit beside her on the setae, and she moved her hand from her belly, knowing he would want to place his own there.

Ella stretched a little, and leaned toward him, letting her head rest against his arm. "How was your day?" She asked, never knowing what it was he and his father had been up to during the long hours he was away from her.

"My day has been well, but I've missed you." He kissed her forehead and then her lips as she looked up at him.

She smiled as he pulled away from the kiss, stroking her hair down her back and pulling her against him as he lay back on the setae so they could lounge together.

"Are you happy here, my love?" He asked her, quite suddenly, and she opened her eyes again, straining to look up at him.

"You know I am." Ella spoke the words because they were true. Loki could read her more easily that reading a book, she knew it and didn't bother to fight it. It was easier this way. She was still learning how to read him however; he had lived a much longer life and was well adept at keeping some of his feelings and thoughts hidden from even her. She knew she would learn in time, so she didn't bother to rush it and she never let it bother her that he didn't share everything. She knew he loved her and that he would never again do another thing to hurt her, so she trusted him completely now.

"I want… no I need you to be happy Ella. You are my life now, and nothing matters without your happiness." He was rubbing her back now, and Ella knew this meant he had something difficult to discuss with her. That much she had been able to learn about him. She had learned that early in their relationship.

"Tell me what you have to say Loki," She said, scooting up closer and kissing his cheek.

"I have never loved another." Loki began, softly, running her hair through his fingers now. Another sign Ella knew well and she snuggled against him, letting him speak. "I thought love meant weakness and in my station, weakness means defeat. I would never allow myself to love anyone, including those who desperately loved me, my mother, father and brother." He paused, looking over at the flower that Ella loved so much. He conjured one and placed it in her hair as began to speak again. "And then you came into my life. Like a storm, emotions and feelings filled me with fear and anger, but it all came back to you. I would convince myself, while you were away from me, that I would use you for whatever I wished and then be done with you, I would attempt to convince myself that I despised you and everything that you were. Then you would walk into the room and I would come undone. I would have promised you the stars in the sky."

Ella continued to listen allowing herself to smile as she lay her head against his chest as he spoke, loving the sound and the vibration of his sultry seductive voice.

"I told you once, you have changed my soul. You have made me know what it is to be loved and how to give that love in return, something that in all the years of my life, I would not allow myself to do. I am not a weaker man for having loved you Ella, and I am not weak for allowing you and my family to love me. For the first time, I am whole."

He paused and Ella looked up at him, wondering why he had stopped. He was looking down at her, his beautiful green eyes shining in the sunlight. He reached a hand up to touch her cheek, as if to make sure she was real. "I need you by my side always, Ella."

Her eyes widened as she understood what he had been getting at. He smiled down at her, seeing the realization spread across her features.

"Gabriella Elizabeth, would you consider… marriage?"

Ella giggled, unable to help herself, she knew it had been difficult for him to find the words. "Of course," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to her for a kiss. When she finally pulled away from him breathless and panting, she smiled again. "I could handle doing that forever." She said, laying her head back down against his chest.

"Then forever is what you shall have my love," he replied, smiling himself now and wrapping her in his arms. This is what his life should have been like from the beginning, but he fought it every step of the way. It seemed impossible to think that this half mortal, half Asgardian _**girl **_could have made the difference in his life with her quirky ways, her insightful nature and infuriating morals. Now she would be his for eternity. He smiled again, letting his eyes drift closed in the sunlight.

_/_

Ella had known pain once or twice in her lifetime. It was not normally the sort of thing that bothered or affected her. Most of the time, she was able to effectively use her own magic to dispel any signs of discomfort from any one of the common ailments that afflicted most people in Earth at one time or another. Her pain tolerance was also incredibly high; it took a lot to make her uncomfortable.

The pain that wracked her small body on this morning however, was not the typical kind of pain. It was not the sort of pain that would dissipate with simple concentration or any magic that she was in possession of. She sat upright in the large bed, stifling a scream of pain as it ripped through her abdomen. She was afraid, not for herself, but for her unborn child.

She looked around quickly, hoping to find him, but Loki was nowhere to be seen, so she called for him softly, not needing to raise her voice. She knew no matter where he was or what he was doing, he would hear her and come to her if she should call.

The pain had subsided, but as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, intending to sit up, she was gripped by another excruciating cramp that made her double over, slumping to her knees by the side of the bed.

Loki appeared in the room suddenly, seeing her on the floor, he quickly went to her, kneeling by her side. "What is wrong?" he asked his voice full of panic and fear. "I thought you were hurt."

"There's something wrong," Ella said through gritted teeth. "With the baby."

Loki placed a hand on her abdomen, the tightness of the muscles there made him smile down at her. "There is nothing wrong Ella. It is simply time."

"Simply time?" She asked, panting now that the contraction had eased. "That is so easy for you to say, you're not the one being ripped in two."

"We need to get you to the healing room," Loki said, attempting to calm her. "Do you think you can walk?"

Ella shook her head at him, knowing she would not be able to make it into the bathroom from here, let alone a walk through the palace. The pain seemed to be gone for the time being, but she knew it wouldn't last long, she could already feel the next contraction beginning to build. She attempted to clear her head and remember back to nursing school, what had they said about the contractions of a pregnant woman… something about five minutes apart and you need to head for the hospital. She knew her contractions were much closer together than five minutes.

All thoughts ceased as the next contraction peaked and she grabbed Loki's hand and squeezed as hard as she could, her breathing was sporadic and she panted knowing that if she didn't get herself under control that she would eventually pass out at this rate, but this pain was like nothing she had ever experienced. Finally the pain began to ebb and Ella looked up at Loki, sweat beading on her forehead. "We need to go now."

Loki pulled her against him and in an instant they were standing in the healing room. It was early morning and there was no one to be found. Ella knew there was not much illness in Asgard, not like there was on Earth, and there was no war currently being waged in any of the nine realms, so it did not surprise her that no one was currently in the healing room. While the healers had been anxiously awaiting the birth, Ella was not supposed to have the baby for a few more weeks yet; they hadn't even told her what they were going to do for her before or after the birth.

Loki placed Ella on a healing table, and then used his magic to make it soft and comfortable for her, before sending a copy of himself to look for the healers. He watched her lay on the small bed in the healing room feeling more helpless than if all of his powers had been suddenly stripped from him. "Ella, my love, do you want me to take the pain away? It is within my power to make sure you feel nothing of the pain during the birth."

Ella looked up at him a little horrified at the thought. "No," she sighed finally. "I want to feel every bit of it. I'm not sure I'll be doing this again anytime soon, I want to experience everything."

He nodded and placed his forehead against her sweaty one. "Then what can I do? I feel so… helpless."

Another contraction hit her without warning and she grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him closer to her, she tried to breathe deeply and evenly, but her breaths began coming out more like screams and gasps for air. No amount of training to be a nurse, and no amount of reading could have prepared her for the pain that she would feel. Her whole body tensed as the contraction peaked and she thought she would lose her mind in the pain. Maybe she should ask Loki to make her feel nothing. But as the contraction began to fade again she knew she would not. "Just stay with me," she panted finally able to form words again. "Promise me you won't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere Ella. I will remain right here, I promise."

One of the healers entered the room then and Ella looked up at her, glad to see that someone had come and she wasn't going to have to go through this without any experienced help. "My dear, let's get you examined and we can take care of the pain for you. Why did you wait so long to come here?" she asked as she began to bustle around the small room.

"It just really started," Ella thought back to the previous evening. "I was a little uncomfortable last evening and had a really hard time falling asleep, but when I did, I slept really sound. I guess I must have slept through most of it. And I don't want anything for the pain."

This time she felt the contraction begin and she prepared herself for it, using her own magic to enhance her calm, she began taking long even deep breaths concentrating on the act of breathing. She felt Loki's reassuring hands on her as he watched her breathe through the contraction, nothing mattered but her breathing and the calming state she tried to put herself in. When she felt the contraction begin to subside, she opened her eyes and saw two healers in the room now, staring at her with disbelief.

"What?" She asked them simply when she was able to focus on anything but her breathing.

"Are you telling us you wish to have a… natural birth? Isn't that a little, well barbaric, my lady?"

"It's what I want," Ella said sharply. "If this baby were to be born on Earth it would have been born this way, so that is what I want!"

"Yes, my lady," they bowed their heads slightly and went back to making preparations for the arrival of the child. "Is there anything else we can do to make you comfortable?"

Ella looked up at the harsh light in the room, she knew they would need light, but she wanted the dimmer more comforting glow, not the harsh bright glare that seem to come from everywhere in the room. "Can we dim these lights or something?" she asked finally.

Before the women could even move, Loki waved his hand and the lights were dimmed. She knew he must feel lost right now and willing to do anything he could to make her feel more comfortable.

She was still using her calming magic even between the contractions to allow her some rest and she looked up at Loki. "I'm not sure I'm quite ready for this," she said. "Even though I knew it was coming, I just feel so… unprepared."

He smiled and brushed her damp hair back from her forehead with his free hand, the other was being held tightly now by Ella. "It will be fine. You will see."

He felt her grip on his hand tighten further and he could feel her increasing the strength of the magic she used on herself to relax. She breathed deeply in and out again and he could see the fresh beads of sweat break out across her forehead. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and once again he was feeling incredibly helpless as another contraction rocked her body. He felt guilty, knowing he had done this to her. The guilt was mixed with excitement and joy and the thought of what was to come. Never in his life had he allowed his emotions to rule him the way they ruled him since Ella. Today it was tenfold.

Ella looked up at him, fear and confusion on her face. "Oh… I need… to… push." In an instant the two healers were at her side, moving her night dress up over her hips and covering her with a thin silken sheet. Ella felt hand on her abdomen pushing and feeling for the child.

"Listen to your body Ella. You wanted to do it this way, so now you need to listen to your body. As soon as you feel the next contraction begin, push as hard as you can." The healer that was feeling her abdomen was talking close to her ear, not wanting to raise her voice and ruin the calm that Ella had created for herself.

Ella nodded, feeling the next contraction begin to build almost immediately on the heels of the last. She raised her head off the pillow and pushed as hard as she was able, holding her breath and inwardly counting to herself as she had seen the few times she had assisted with a birth while in nursing school.

The second healer that had stood at the bottom of the bed were she lay, helped Ella bend her knees and prop her legs apart before she began pushing, now looked down in surprise. "This isn't going to take long," she said to the other healer as she bent down, to assist Ella with the birth in any way possible.

"Ella," the healer by her side, whispered. "Take a deep breath and push again, the baby's head is right there. This is almost over."

With the thought of this whole thing being almost over, Ella lifted her head again, her exhaustion fading now that the end was near. She drew in a deep breath as instructed and used every ounce of the strength she had left in her to push as hard and as long as she could.

"Oh, my." The second healer said simply as she assisted in guiding the child out, she quickly wrapped it in a soft blanket, using magic to clear the nose and airways before laying the tiny thing on Ella's chest.

Ella grabbed the small bundle, lifting it to her face… there was no sound. Babies always cried when they were born, but as she looked into the face of her newborn, she was amazed. There was no hysterical crying, there was no noise at all instead the face of her child looked peaceful and content. She was lost in that face, she didn't notice the healers using magic to heal her from the trauma of birth, or healing the child by removing the umbilical cord that had sustained its little life while inside. She was completely lost, not even realizing there were tears rolling down her face as she looked into those big green eyes.

She suddenly remembered they were not alone, and looked up to see Loki, smiling down at the tiny thing in her arms, just as lost as she had been. It took them both a few moments to realize the healers were speaking to them. "A girl, my lord. What will you call her?"

Loki finally tore his gaze away from the child and looked up at the healer, realizing she had asked the question more than once. His smile never faltered and he quickly looked back down at his daughter before finally speaking. "Her name will be… Aisling."

_/_

A/N: No beta again this time so any mistakes are my bad! Ok, I had to get that baby born so I can move on to the next plot twist. Sorry I skipped some time in between, but it was necessary. I also have to say that this story will be coming to an end soon, maybe just a few more chapters. The epilog has already been written :o) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always I love to hear what you guys think. It makes my day, so PLEASE for the love of all that is Loki…. Leave a review! LOL

Thanks again for reading

J~


	28. Chapter 28 Change is Possible

I own nothing but the OC Ella. ALL HAIL THE GODS OF MARVEL! I make no money from this, I do it cause its fun!

Enjoy!

Chapter 28 Change is Possible

Aisling was an amazing child, like no other either of them had ever seen. She was even more gifted now that her life had started outside of the womb. She rarely cried and she watched everything with those big green eyes that so matched her fathers. Everyone in the palace was taken with her, especially her grandfather. He would sit with her for hours telling her stories of Asgard and of battles won and battles lost. He often told her stories of her grandmother and her magic and beauty. Even though she was just a tiny infant and may not understand the stories, she would lie in his arms and listen to the sound of his voice, content just to be spoken too.

She could also use magic. It frightened Ella at first, wondering what she would do if her needs were not instantly met. But her fear faded with time, seeing that the child used the magic mostly for entertainment purposes or to indicate something she needed or wanted. In the weeks that followed her birth, they all fell in to a routine of sorts and slowly things began to drift back to normal. That was when Ella brought up going back to Earth.

She lay with Loki in their bed, Aisling sleeping in the room connected to their own. She snuggled closed to his side following their lovemaking. Even though she was exhausted from simply being at the demands of a tiny child, she always managed to find enough energy for him. She sat up a little, feeling a chill in the room and pulled the covers up around them. "Loki?" She asked settling back against him.

"Mmmm?" he answered, not bothering to open his eyes.

"I'd like to make a trip back to Earth." She had been expecting him to tense up under her, but he didn't he just rubbed her back gently and smiled, still not opening his eyes.

"I have been expecting this conversation. I am actually a little surprised that it took you this long to want to go back."

"I really just want to visit, and I think I want you to come with me." She sat up, looking up at his face as he lounged against the headboard, eyes still closed.

"I do not think that would be wise," he said simply. Ella knew why he didn't want to go with her, but she wanted them all to see what she saw. She needed them to know that he had not only changed, but he was a completely different man from the one that had attempted to conquer and rule.

"It's something I need you to do, Loki. Good idea or not. I need them all to see what I see. I came here once upon a time to try to make your father see and I succeeded. Why wouldn't I be able to do it for them?"

Loki finally opened his eyes, looking at her with a soft expression. "My love, I do not doubt you for even a fraction of a second. I doubt myself."

Ella tilted her head not needing to speak the words that were on her mind. He understood right away what she wanted to know.

"I doubt that I would be able to control myself or my anger having those people so close to you. I have not had to share you in the months that we have been here Ella, I do not think I could start again. I will not stop you from going back to see your friends, I know that you must be anxious to share the news of our daughter's birth."

"I also would like them to all know that I'm your wife!" Ella said sitting up now. "This entire realm knows it, but my dysfunctional little family doesn't know."

He was shocked; the look on his face told her as much. "I did not think you would want your Midgardian friends to know of our marriage."

"Why wouldn't I want them to know?" She asked, smiling at his shocked expression. "I chose you, remember? I came here to live my life with you. I needed to be with you. But I still love them, and I miss them. I want them to know about my life here with you, how happy I am and that we are married and have a beautiful baby girl to show for it. No matter what ugly things have happened in either of our lives, I want to be able to share the joys with all of those that I hold dear."

She kissed him, smiling against his lips. "Maybe you're just afraid to go back with me because you know Thor is going to be pissed that he didn't know about the marriage."

Loki grabbed her and rolled over on top of her in one swift movement. She squeaked in surprise. "Thor would have made sure it was an event. I rather liked the more quiet way it happened." He kissed her back and ran his hand through her hair again, the soft curls springing back against his fingers.

"Me too," she said trying to catch his lips for another kiss but he kept pulling just out of her reach, teasing her. "You are going back with me," she said finally giving up and laying her head back on the pillow. "I will not be taking no for an answer."

"As you wish, my lady." He said giving in and kissing her deeply.

_/_

They decided to go back to see Jane and Thor first. Jane had begun working with Stark in past few months and with the two of their brains in the same room and his resources, her research was growing by leaps and bounds. Ella didn't pretend to understand any of it, but Loki pretty much had gotten the gist of it as he watched from Asgard and talked to her about it daily.

They arrived as quietly as possible at the small place Jane was renting so she could be closer to Stark tower, and Ella carried her infant toward the door. Loki lagged behind slightly.

"Come on," she encouraged, "this isn't even the hard part. These are the people that know you have changed."

He came up behind her slowly. "You're right," He said, putting his arm around her and walking next to her to the door.

Ella knocked, hoping they were able to catch Jane before she had headed to Stark Tower for another day spent with her machines and equipment. Jane opened the door, toothbrush still in her mouth. "Oh my god!" She said taking the toothbrush out, her mouth still foamy with toothpaste.

Ella watched her take them all in, her eyes moving from her to the baby then to Loki, standing beside Ella. "Oh my god!" she said again, pulling Ella into a hug, careful not to squish the baby between them. "I'm so happy to see you! I was wondering when you were going to have the baby. Thor and I were just talking about it last night!"

Jane looked at Loki, over Ella's shoulder. "Loki." She said by way of greeting. He simply nodded in her direction. "Let me see," she said pulling Ella into the house and using a tissue to wipe the toothpaste from her mouth. "I wanna see…" she clapped her hands together and looked at the bundle that Ella carried in her arms.

Ella unwrapped the sleeping child and held her out for Jane to see. "Her name is Aisling."

"That is so beautiful," Jane said, her gaze transfixed on the infant. "She is beautiful, wow! You hear people say that all the time about other people's babies, sometimes I think it's just something to say whether it happens to be true or not, but she is … stunning! I've never seen another baby that was this… amazing."

Ella just smiled, knowing very well what Jane was trying to say. They had had this very same reaction when they had presented Aisling to the entire kingdom. People were in awe of her.

"What is it Jane?" Thor asked coming in to the room, his shirt still in his hands, his eyes lighting up upon seeing his unexpected guests. "Little one!" he exclaimed coming closer, and pulling his shirt on quickly. "You have brought my brother with you! And the child, you've given birth already!" He came to them and seeing her still holding the small sleeping child he refrained from picking her up like he normally did when they were together. Instead he slapped his brother playfully on the back in congratulations.

Ella watched Loki out of the corner of her eye. The old Loki would have shrunken away from the contact or even used magic against his brother for the friendly gesture. But the man that stood with her now smiled broadly and even gave his brother a playful shove of his own in greeting.

Jane was about to take the baby from Ella's arms when Thor came between them, looking at the child for a second before taking her tiny form into his own massive arms. It was almost comical to see him holding the baby. Ella wished she had a camera with her, but her memory would have to suffice for the time being. "What name have you chosen brother?" He asked, never taking his eyes from the tiny thing in his arms. And for the first time Ella could ever remember, his voice was nothing but a whisper.

"Her name is Aisling," Loki replied, smiling at the same sight that Ella found amusing. The pride in his voice as he spoke was not just the typical pride felt by a new father, but the pride Loki felt was because everything good he had ever done was embodied in that tiny bundle in his brothers arms and by the woman standing next to him.

Thor sat across the room from them, Aisling nestled in his arms. He was talking to her much like Odin would talk to her and Ella saw that her eyes were now open, watching her uncle as he spoke. The rest of the world apparently did not exist at that moment for Thor and Ella had to smile. Again this was not the first time Aisling had had that effect on someone.

"So…" Jane said, watching Thor and frowning a little. "I guess, I'll just hold her later. You guys are staying for a little while right?" She said, shooting a glance back at the two of them standing near the door. "Come in, have a seat!"

Ella and Loki took Jane's suggestion and moved away from the door, sitting on the couch near where Thor sat, still talking to Aisling in a soft soothing voice. It was something Ella had never seen before and it more or less amazed her to hear the God of Thunder be so quiet. Loki must have felt the same way; he was watching his brother and smiling to himself, shaking his head a little.

"I think we're going to be staying for a little while anyway," Ella finally said, tearing her eyes away from her child and Thor. "I want to see everyone; I miss them all so much!"

Jane looked past Ella to Loki. "How do you think the rest of them are going to feel about seeing you?" She asked Loki directly. Not bothering to put a light spin on it.

"I imagine things will be rather tense to start." Loki answered honestly and Ella was proud of him for being so honest in that moment. After everything that Jane had seen from Loki, she still didn't quite trust him. "I am here because Ella asked me to come with her. She feels that the mortals she calls her family need to understand that I am not the same. I do not know if she will convince them or not, but I am by her side for the duration of the trip because she wishes it."

"And because he is my husband, he belongs with me." Ella added, purposely watching for Thor's reaction.

"Is this true brother?" Thor asked getting up from the chair where he had been quietly talking with Aisling and handing the tiny baby to Jane, who was more than happy to take her.

"It is." Loki replied.

"You married her then?" Thor asked, as if he didn't quite understand what was happening.

"I did." Loki was smiling now, knowing where this was headed.

"And I was not informed of the celebration?" Thor was booming again, his loud voice carried through the entire house and then some.

"There was no celebration," Ella said quietly, taking Loki's hand in her own. "We decided that we wanted it to be small and quiet, I did not need anyone celebrating for us. It was our celebration and that was all that mattered to either of us."

"Wow," Jane said still holding the baby close to her. "Really? No big wedding, no celebrations? That seems kinda… perfect." She finished, not looking up from the child.

"Jane," Thor said, looking at her with the baby for the first time. "This is a very good look for you; perhaps we should try for a child of our own."

"Oh, no, big guy," I just got my research back on track; I'm not ready for my own baby just yet! But this is nice, getting to hold such a beautiful little girl," Jane's voice rose a few octaves and she was sing-songing as she spoke, the rest of the occupants of the room once again forgotten.

"Where will you stay?" Thor asked, turning his attention back to the couple on the couch.

"Not sure yet, I'm not sure if Stark will let us use one of the rooms there or not." Ella replied, feeling Loki stiffen at the thought of staying with Tony Stark, even though Tony had been the one that had told Ella to get over herself and go back to him. She knew none of this would be easy for him.

"I have to go to work soon," Jane said, still using the sing-song voice she had been speaking to Aisling in. "I can take you with me."

"We have our own means of travel," Loki replied quickly, "but thank you for your kindness."

Jane stopped singing and looked up from the baby for the first time since she had gotten her hands on the tiny child. "Did you just… say, thank you?" She sounded like someone had just told her that she had been granted the secret to all space time travel.

"Indeed," Loki replied, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Wow, you really have changed," Jane said, handing the baby back to Thor who was standing in front of her with his arms out stretched.

Again Loki smiled at her and spoke the same word. "Indeed. It simply took the right person to affect that change in me. Now I will never be the same." He looked down at Ella. "I know now that I could not live without her."

Jane smiled and raised her eyebrows watching the two of them together, then she let her eyes drift back to Thor, holding the baby and talking softly to her again.

_/_

"Muffin!" Stark started forward in order to greet her but stopped in his tracks when he saw Loki standing by her side. He took a few more slow tentative steps. "And you brought the psycho. How nice, we haven't had any excitement in a while, this should be fun!"

"Stark," the tone of her voice was a warning and he recognized it.

"My apologies," he gave a slight nod of his head as he looked back at Loki. "Just know if it weren't for her, I would suit up and filet your ass."

"Apology accepted," Loki said with a nod of his own. "And I completely understand your trepidation at my presence."

"You better know that I'm actually the nice one. When the others get here, things might not be as nice."

"You called everyone already?" Ella asked, with a sour tone. "Damn this is gonna turn into a Stark 'thing'!"

"Of course I let them know you were in town! As soon as Jane got here she told me that you were here with the baby, she didn't mention your other baggage, but as soon as she told me I asked Jarvis to call everyone and tell them to get their asses back here ASAP. We can't miss the opportunity to see you while you're here!"

He closed the distance between himself and Ella, finally giving her a careful hug before looking down at the baby she held. Ella held the little bundle out to him in a silent question asking him if he wanted to hold her.

"No thanks," he said holding his hands up. "Babies really are not my thing." But as he looked back down at the child, he found himself lifting her from her mother's arms even though he had just protested at the thought of holding a baby. "She is really… something." He said looking at her. "What did Jane tell me her name was… Ash… something."

"Aisling," Loki replied softly watching the man carefully with his child.

"Yeah, yeah" Stark said, still looking at the baby. He finally tore his gaze away from her face and tucked her protectively in the crook of his arm, turning his attention back to Ella. "So I take it everything is going well?"

Ella nodded, taking Loki's hand and giving it a firm squeeze. She could feel the concern coming off from him in waves as Tony held the baby. It had been different with Thor, Thor was his brother and no matter what had happened in the past, he trusted his brother with his child. Tony was one of 'them' and she could tell Loki was concerned about how Tony could use the child to hurt him. _He would never do it, she told Loki with her thoughts, no matter what they think of you, none of them would ever do that to me._ He relaxed next to her slightly and gave her hand a squeeze in return.

"Things are perfect." She finally said out loud to Stark.

Pepper came in to the room, holding a file and a very sour look on her face. She was about to say something snarky to Tony; Ella could tell just by the way she walked, but as soon as Pepper saw them she stopped and a smile replaced the frown she had just been wearing. She came to Ella immediately, embracing her in a hug that seemed to go on forever. "I have missed you so much!" Pepper said, finally allowing Ella to break free from her. Ella noticed her eyes had begun to shine slightly as if she were about to cry. "You have no idea how much I've missed you. I never realized how you were my sanity while you lived here, and then even when you had the place out on the lake I had a retreat I could go to have some sane conversation… and wine! Speaking of the house by the lake, does Phil know you're here?"

Ella was overwhelmed by the amount of information Pepper had managed to squeeze into one breath. "I missed you too and I have no idea if Phil knows I'm back or not. Apparently Tony called everyone though, so maybe."

"Yeah, I know he called everyone, I just got the expense report for tonight's little party that I had no idea we were having; now at least I know why!" She glared at Stark over her shoulder and that was when she noticed Loki standing so close to Ella and she took an involuntary few steps away from him.

Ella thought the other woman may scream and she rushed to her side. "Pepper, I would never have brought him here if things were not completely different now."

"Oh yeah, I know… right." She managed to finally get a few words out of her mouth. "It's just… I know all of that; you told us that he had changed. I just didn't expect to see him so close. It just… well it took me by surprise." She smiled and looked back at Ella now. "Wow, he really is hot!"

Ella laughed out loud and Tony jumped out of his seat and was at Pepper's side.

Loki simply smiled one of his 'win their hearts' smiles that Ella loved so much and bowed his head slightly in her direction. "I will consider that a compliment coming from someone as beautiful as you Miss Potts."

"Hey… now," Tony said, a little taken aback by Pepper's comment. "You have Muffin, leave my woman alone stud!"

Ella was still laughing as Pepper took the baby from Tony's arm, ignoring his protests and went to the small love seat and sat down with her. "Don't plan any more parties without letting me know exactly why we're having a party," she muttered as she went.

"Why do you call Ella 'Muffin'?" Loki asked Stark, following him to the small bar in the same room where he had once had his own ass beaten into the tile by a big green and angry Bruce Banner. Ella noticed that he purposely walked around that spot in the floor that had been freshly retiled and redone.

"It started out as Munchkin, but she would get really angry and began using her magic against me." He paused watching Ella for a minute, giving her one of his award winning smiles. "Look at her, she does look like one of the lollipop kids from the Wizard of Oz… "

"I thought the girls were the Lullaby league… the boys were the Lollipop kids… "Ella said, going to sit next to Pepper on the love seat.

"Anyway…" He continued ignoring her snarky remark. "I decided Muffin would get my point across and eventually she stopped lighting up everything I put near my face. So it stuck."

"Lighting up?" Loki asked, not quite getting his meaning.

"She kept trying to set me on fire."

Loki laughed out loud then. Ella wasn't sure if he actually intended to laugh quite so hard but was glad that Stark didn't seem to mind his mirth. Instead Stark just handed him a drink and they raised their glasses to each other in a silent toast before drinking. It looked to Ella like the two of them were on the verge of bonding. "She is quite the imp, isn't she?" Loki asked Stark after he had finished his drink.

"The stories I could tell you," Stark replied, eyeballing Ella as she sat on the loveseat. "But, then she would have me on the ground… what was it you said at my party Ella? Crying like a little bitch?"

"I believe it was whimpering… ask Cap when he gets here, he'll remember. All I remember after that statement was being publicly humiliated at your hands. Being made to sing for a bunch of people I didn't even know!" Ella scowled at him.

"Your stink eye has no effect on me Muffin. Shoot your daggers elsewhere! Pepper, give me back the kid. I want her back!" Stark said going to stand in front of Pepper.

"Hello, Ella."

She heard his voice and instantly turned a shade of pasty white. Ella stood up from the loveseat, and turned to face her best friend. "Phil!" It was all she could say before looking toward the bar to see Loki's reaction to his presence. Loki simply raised his hands in a silent gesture. He was backing away and allowing the two of them space. God she loved him for it.

She went to him then and hugged him, realizing it took him a few seconds to decide he would hug her back. "I missed you."

He nodded to her there was no smile on his face and she felt a strange sensation in her stomach. Their friendship had been damaged; she could feel it and her heart broke a little.

"Let's go out on the balcony so we can talk," She said finally, when he didn't say anything else.

He followed her out on to the balcony and stood there as she took a seat. Finally she pulled him closer to her and motioned for him to sit in the chair. "You can knock off the whole attitude thing, Phil. I'm not going to sit here and feel bad for doing what I had to do."

"You could have called me," He said, not looking at her. His gazed was fixed on the horizon in front of them.

"No, I couldn't Phil." She shook her head, the red hair falling down around her face as she looked at her feet. "Don't you get it Phil? You're the only other person I have ever loved; it was too hard for me to call you. It was too hard for me to be with you. You weren't the only one that wanted more from our friendship at one time, I would have been with you forever if possible. But it was never the right time… it was never the right circumstances and once I realized I was not aging like everyone else, I was selfish and didn't want to have to go through losing you…" she paused and took a deep breath. It was never my intent to fall in love with someone else, I was ok with the thing we had… it was safe and it meant something to me."

She looked at him and realized he was staring at her, wide eyed. "I never…"

She laughed, loving that expression on his face, it took away some of the worry lines that had developed over the years; that face and those eyes had seen far too much. She wondered how he was still able to laugh with all the shit he had seen. "That night that I was all hormonal at the HUB… that wasn't just me being all hormonal. That was me being well… an idiot and it failed miserably. I had a headache for three days from the tranq to prove it failed! I was never any good at that sort of thing, so I gave up. Thought you were just friend material… and you were good with that so I made myself good with it too."

"The loss here is a two way street, Phil. But no matter what we lost or what else we gain, I want you in my life, even if it's not the way either of us had originally planned. I would feel like something was missing if I lost you. I went through that once Phil… thinking you were dead for so long just about killed me. But here you are, another shot at life… I would like to be a part of that, even if it is in a small way."

He leaned forward and kissed her, pulling her close to him, then he hugged her has soon as the kiss broke. "I had to do that, just once," he said as he hugged her. "I didn't initiate the one good kiss we did have, so I wanted to at least get in one good one of my own."

She could tell he was smiling again by the tone of his voice. Their relationship was in no way what it had once been, but everything was going to be ok. She was silently thanking Loki for not attempting to kill him again for kissing her, she knew he had seen the whole thing, and could feel some of his rage, but he understood that she needed to fix this. She was proud of him for his restraint and his understanding. If for nothing else, she knew now that he had truly changed, this was enough proof for a life time.

Phil pulled away from her and gave her his sweetest smile. "I want to introduce you to someone." He said, standing and holding out his hand. "I brought a member of my team with me. Actually if I hadn't brought her she would have followed me."

Ella laughed and took his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet. "Sounds like my kinda girl," she replied, allowing him to lead her inside once again.

"You have no idea. Sometimes she reminds me so much of you I don't know if I should choke her or kiss her." He led her to the loveseat where a young woman was sitting next to Pepper. Stark was sitting on the arm of the loveseat with Loki standing close to his shoulder, looking down at his daughter. "Skye, this is Ella. Ella, this is Skye, another one of SHEILDs assets."

"So you're the chick that screwed up AC?" Skye held out her hand and shook Ella's firmly. "Wow, you're really young, I thought you'd be older the way he talked about you, like he's known you for years."

"He has known me for years," Ella replied. "Almost twenty to be exact, but we've been very close for the past fifteen. I'm pretty old."

"Well," Skye said, looking her up and down, "If you are old, you're wicked hot for being old."

"It's an Asgardian thing," Ella shrugged and let the young girls hand fall away from her own.

"NO shit! You're Asgardian?" Skye quickly came closer to Ella and put an arm around her. "As in Thor, Asgardian… you know him?"

Ella laughed before she could help it. "Yeah, I know him. I'm married to his brother." Ella pointed across the small sofa toward Loki.

"Jesus!" Sky said as if seeing Loki for the first time. "Are they all that freakin' hot?"

"You're married?" Stark asked looking up from Aisling. Both Phil and Pepper were also looking at her with the same question on their faces.

"Yes, we're married and have a beautiful baby." Loki no longer has the urge to conquer and rule Earth and Phil, he feels really bad about killing you. Are we all on the same page now?" Ella asked, smile still plastered to her lips.

_/_

A/N: A long chapter, I know… but it had to be to prepare for the next plot twist that will be coming up :o) as always I hope you enjoyed, and please, please, please, leave me a review! I appreciate them more than you know!

J~


	29. Chapter 29 Thank You

I own nothing but the OC Ella and the baby Aisling. ALL HAIL THE GODS OF MARVEL! I hope you enjoy this chapter… and try not to hate me too much when it's over!

Enjoy~

Chapter 29 Thank You

The party that Stark had been planning for Ella's return had been downgraded to a friendly family gathering, complete with barbeque and a small fire in the pit on the large balcony of Stark tower. Ella was silently glad that things had been changed to a small gathering; these were the people that she wanted to see and spend time with.

She looked around the small group gathered now, all talking amongst themselves, joking, laughing and enjoying the company. Banner was sitting next to Phil and Skye, holding Aisling and talking animatedly to the child while Phil and Skye watched smiling.

Skye had gotten her chance to meet Thor and she was as awestruck as most women were when they met him. Ella smiled to herself, remembering the look on Skye's face when the Asgardian had walked into the room. The poor girl had forgotten her own name.

Steve and Clint rarely took their eyes off from Loki for the first half of the evening, but then as the night wore on, they relaxed slightly, just enough to begin to enjoy the get together and even crack a few jokes.

Natasha had sat by Ella most of the night, talking about one thing or another and watching the way Loki acted and reacted to Ella. It seemed as if everyone was amazed over the transformation in the younger prince of Asgard. Gone was the cruel and ruthless psycho that had attempted not that long ago to take over the planet. Instead he was an attentive husband and an overprotective father. His eyes rarely left Aisling, and when they did it was to search out Ella if he didn't already have his hand on her.

Ella was surprised at her little dysfunctional family. They were all very accepting of Loki even after everything that had happened. The only one that still refused to speak to Loki was Phil, and she was more than understanding of his lack of acceptance. The issues that were between the two of them ran deeper than anything Ella wanted to get into in a one night family reunion.

She was happy. This is the way things should have been all along. She knew now that she had been foolish to leave Asgard and return to Earth after everything that had happened with Loki, but in hindsight it was just the space she needed to get her own act together. For so long she had no idea where she belonged, or why she was the way she was, and now everything fit. All was right with the world again; this one and the many others that she now knew existed.

She watched Skye again, feeling something of a kinship with the much younger woman. Skye's story was so much like her own that Ella felt a stab of pain in her heart, and then she was suddenly glad that Skye had Phil and the rest of her SHEILD team. Hell if it hadn't been for SHEILD Ella would probably be dead herself, so she was glad that Skye had that going for her.

Stark cooked on the grill, telling everyone he had mad grill skills as he burned the first and second batch of hamburgers and chicken. Ella watched from the same lounge chair that she had sat in when she had talked to Phil after learning he was still alive. That seemed like forever ago now and so much had happened. It was true that she loved every person that was here with her now in one way or another.

This was her family and in some ways they always would be, even though she had another family on another realm, this would always be the family that got her through some of the worst parts of her life. It shocked her when Fury had shown up with a bottle of wine. She expected him to be angry that she would not be staying with SHEILD after all they had done for her, but he hugged her in his awkward way and told her he too was happy that she had found peace. Fury even had a few jokes with Loki, continuing to call him 'Real Power' throughout the gathering.

Ella laid her head back against Loki, who was sitting behind her on the lounge chair, allowing her to use him for the chair for the most part.

"Are you getting tired?"Loki whispered close to her ear.

"MmmmHmmmm," Ella sighed looking into the small fire in the fire pit close to her feet. "It's been an eventful day."

"So it has," Loki replied, pulling her closer to him and kissing her neck briefly.

"Oh, come on guys," Skye said, catching the kiss. "Get a room will ya?"

"Uh, they have a room, but I'm not sure we want any freaky Asgardian sex going on here tonight," Stark said holding up another hot dog before declaring it was finished. "Not sure the tower could handle all that action. Loki has seriously messed up this place once before, I don't need all that again."

Everyone laughed and Fury made another off color joke about 'Real Power' causing another round of chuckling at Loki and Ella's expense.

Ella sat up slightly leaning away from Loki and held her glass in the air. "I just want to say, thank you all for being here tonight and… well for being such a wonderful family. I'm not sure I would have made it this far without you all. I love you guys!"

"Here, here," Steve said and they all gathered closer together to make the toast official.

Ella rose from her seat and gave Loki a quick kiss on the cheek. "I need to use the ladies room, and make sure Aisling doesn't need to eat." Ella said turning to explain to Loki why she had moved again.

He nodded and smiled pointing at her. "I think there may be something she needs from you." He chuckled softly. "She is making you glow."

Ella looked at her arms and saw a soft golden glow around her; she knew it would be surrounding her whole body soon if it wasn't already. It was Aisling's way of indicating her needs or wants. "I guess my timing was good." She smiled back at her husband.

"Shall I accompany you?" He asked, beginning to stand with her.

"No," she assured him, pushing him slightly to stay in the seat. "You stay, I won't be long."

Ella made her way toward Phil, who was now holding the baby, having managed to get her away from Banner. "Ok, Uncle Phil," Ella said standing in front of him. He looked up startled to see her unnatural state.

"Ella," he said, trying not to sound as shocked or startled as his face appeared. "You're glowing."

"I know." Ella laughed at the look on his face and the rest of the looks she was getting from the others gathered around her. "It's how Aisling communicates. She lets me know what she wants or needs by making things glow. It's kinda neat."

"It's amazing," Phil replied, standing now and handing the tiny child to Ella.

Ella took her daughter and then turned toward the balcony door. "We'll be back soon." She promised them as she went inside with the baby.

_/_

Loki had a bad feeling. It had started the moment they had arrived in Midgard and it had not lessened an ounce. Upon first arriving in this realm, he figured the feeling was due to the upcoming announcement and the people the announcement would be made too. These were Ella's family and every single one of them had a plausible excuse to hate him and want him dead.

Once the initial shock of his presence had worn off, he found them all to be quite pleasant and accommodating to his presence. No one really threatened him, although the soldier stared at him for well over two hours in the beginning. But now he felt certain that whatever feelings they harbored for him, their feelings for Ella outweighed all of the bad. Most were not exactly friendly, but they accepted his presence if it meant they could be with Ella, no matter how briefly she was here.

The feeling of dread that built up inside him still would not dissipate and he could not place its origin. He was beginning to become exceedingly uncomfortable with the feeling, until it almost physically hurt to take a breath.

He watched the others, feeling that the threat would not come from any of them, but from an outside source, but where… and when. Everyone was oblivious to his concerns, he had been able to smile and playfully joke with them when the need arose, but as the seconds past, he was sure something bad was coming.

It was then that he realized Ella and Aisling has been gone for the better part of an hour. It was not unusual for Ella to hide with the child when they had been in Asgard, but it had been her idea to come to this realm to be with these people. There was no way she would have been away from them for any longer than absolutely necessary, especially with the way all of them were taken with Aisling.

Loki got up from the chair, smiling at Natasha who looked up at him as he passed.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, him, not allowing him to make it past her without standing up and walking beside him to the patio doors.

"Ella has been gone for some time now," He smiled, attempting to exude a confidence he did not feel. "I'm just going to check on her, to make sure she hasn't fallen asleep with the baby. She would hate to miss being with you all, no matter how tired she may be."

Natasha's voice dropped very low as she spoke, not allowing anyone else to hear the conversation. "You're really good at the lies most of the time, but not where she is concerned. What's up?"

Loki felt the smile falter, she was right. When it came to Ella he could not hide his feelings and he gave up trying. "I am concerned." He replied, softly. "I have had an unexplainable feeling of impending doom since our arrival in this realm. I believed it to be because we were coming here to see all of you, the people that most wanted me dead but even now the feeling lingers. Something is wrong."

Natasha nodded, understanding his explanation instantly. "We should check on her then."

"What's going on?" Phil asked approaching Loki and Natasha as they spoke.

"I was just going to check on Ella," Loki said, watching Natasha's face.

"He feels like something is wrong," Natasha explained simply. "When an Asgardian gets a bad feeling, I think we should listen."

"Absolutely," Phil agreed. "She has been gone for awhile."

As discretely as possible the three of them left the gathering on the balcony and made their way inside to the room where Ella and Aisling were supposed to be.

_/_

Loki pushed the door open slowly, not wanting to startle Ella if she had fallen asleep while feeding the baby. What he saw stopped his immortal heart for longer than he cared to admit. Ella was in the middle of the room and she was not alone.

His feelings had been correct; there was more danger here than he could have ever anticipated. Loki blinked once, then twice, wondering if his mind had conjured the form standing close, too close to Ella. His eyes scanned the room quickly, looking for the child. Ella must have been able to feed her and lay her in the small bassinet next to the bed that Loki had conjured for her before the unwelcome visitor had arrived.

The look on Ella's face was heartbreaking and Loki had to look away from her, he never imagined that this would happen. He knew he would not be able to run from his past, but this… this was too much.

The figure next to Ella laughed a sickening laugh and tightened the one handed grip on her throat. "I told you Asgardian… If the tesseract was kept from us, you would long for something as sweet as pain."

Natasha and Phil were rooted to the spot where the stood behind Loki, seeing the scene in front of them was almost surreal, as if it were happening in a dream. But Loki knew this was no dream. He had made a deal with the Other and Thanos… and he had never paid what was owed. They must have been able to locate him when he came to this realm, he had let his guard down, and now because of his foolishness, Ella's life was in danger.

Loki looked at the Other, his eyes wide with fear, anger and loathing. "Take me then. Do what you will with me." He attempted to sound smug, the way he had sounded during his last meeting with this being. His voice faltered slightly and he knew he was not convincing.

"Oh no," the Other replied, his tone menacing. "You will live Asgardian, you will live so that you can mourn her death for a thousand years."

The figure raised a spear that Loki had not even noticed until this moment, and drove it deep into the flesh of Ella's stomach. He didn't stop when the tip protruded from her back, instead he drove her across the room until the spear had impaled her to the wall.

Ella screamed as the spear penetrated her flesh, but the scream was cut short as a gurgling sound began to build in her throat. Phil and Natasha had pulled their guns, firing point blank at the hooded figure but the weapons were useless against the Other.

Loki let his anguish and rage build for a moment before blowing the Other apart from the inside out with a magic he had never known he possessed, then just as quickly as it had come, the magic dissipated, the Other was gone, nothing remained, but the scraps of clothing and the spear that still protruded from Ella's gut as she hung from the wall.

The rest of them had heard the gun fire and were arriving at the room just seconds after the first shot had been fired. Aisling was crying in her tiny bed, startled by the sound of the guns. So much commotion, so many voices and all Loki could do at that moment was look at Ella, pinned the wall. He had to force his body forward, unsure of what exactly he should do now. The blood stain that was forming on the front of her white shirt grew even as he watched and she just hung there, hands clamped around the handle of the weapon.

He was vaguely aware of someone else coming into the room to pick up the baby from her bed, then soft comforting words were being murmured to the child. He recognized the voice of his brother and he knew for the moment at least he did not need to worry about his daughter.

Loki finally put his hands around Ella's as she gripped the spear handle and Ella looked up at him. The look in her eyes was strange… far away as if she was already beginning to slip away from him. She smiled when she saw him, blood covering her teeth and leaking from the corner of her mouth.

"I'm so sorry," she tried to say, but he stopped her.

"No, Ella. I did this to you. I am the one who is sorry." There were tears running down his face as he spoke and he knew he would have to act fast. He was no healer, and had no idea what to do, but he had to try something. He gripped the handle tighter and pulled it from her, wincing as she shrieked again, sliding down the wall now that she was free. The blood stain on the wall was almost too much for him to handle, but he swallowed the sob and bent closer to her, using whatever magic he had left in him to attempt to heal her wounds.

The blood kept coming, and no matter what he tried, there was no stopping the flow. Ella was only half Asgardian, so he had no idea what it would take to heal her or hurt her. He guessed no one really did. It seemed at this moment, the human portion of her body was winning, and her life was slipping away.

Loki held her to him then, just held her close and rocked her back and forth. Others were around them now, but he didn't… couldn't open his eyes to see who. If he opened his eyes he would see Ella, and the last thing he wanted to see was the life leaving her body. He felt her body shudder hard against him as he held her and then she was still. He heard a woman softly weeping, but still his eyes remained tightly shut.

It was then that her body began to glow; a soft golden glow that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. But Loki didn't see it; his eyes remained tightly shut, shutting out everyone and everything in this moment. He hated himself for bringing this on her, and there was no escaping the fact that this has been _his_ doing. He had caused the death of the person that had changed his life, he knew he would never forgive himself, and those that stood around him now would never forgive him either… again… he didn't blame them. _Maybe, he thought as he kissed her forhead, tears covering her face as he bent closer to whisper one last I love you, maybe they will just kill me._

__/__

A/N: So yeah, that just happened. But Please don't hate me too much, the story isn't quite over yet people! The little box in the right hand corner of the screen is there for you to tell me what you think, and it looks kinda empty right now… so FILL IT UP and let me know what you thought of this chapter :o)

J~


	30. Chapter 30 Epilogue

I own nothing but the OC's Ella and Aisling. ALL HAIL THE GODS OF MARVEL! This had been the most fun I have ever had writing a story… so thanks everyone for making it so awesome. You guys truly rock!

Enjoy~

Epilogue

He walked through the garden, the small child sometimes following close behind, sometimes running circles around him. Now and then she would stop completely to smell the different flowers in the vast gardens behind the palace. He smiled as he watched her run here and there, her raven colored hair flowing behind her in endless curls as she ran from one flowing bush to the next, taking in every single scent of the garden.

She stopped, watching him for a moment before raising her hand in an ecstatic wave. He raised one hand in response to her, walking slowly to the padded lounge next to one of Ella's favorite flowering bushes. Loki looked away from the child briefly to look at the beautiful blossoms on the plant. The smell of them reminding him of Ella's skin and he closed his eyes.

Aisling must have sensed his mood; she was at his side in seconds. "What's the matter Papa?" she asked, taking his hand in her much smaller one. "Are you thinking about Mama again?" Although she was just barely four, she was the most intuitive child he had ever encountered.

"Yes," he replied softly. "I do miss her." The statement was simple, but he knew the child would understand the true meaning behind the words he spoke.

"Tell me again Papa." She smiled up at her father, the red streaks in her hair glowed like fire in the sunlight and he pulled at one of them, making her giggle.

"You've heard this story many times, Little One. Why must I tell you again?" He asked knowing that he would tell her the story a thousand times in one day if she wished it.

"It helps you to tell me the story when you miss Mama," She replied quietly. "And because it's my favorite."

She knew him so well. In an instant she had conjured a small chair and placed it next to his leg so she could rest her head on his knee and watch him as he told her again the story of how her mother and father met and fell in love.

He tucked a stray piece of curly hair behind her ear and smiled down at her. "Aisling, you know I was once very different from the man I am now," he began, watching her eyes light up. She loved the story even more when he began by telling her how he had once been an evil prince. "I was full of hatred and rage for everyone and everything including my family. I did awful things to people in the name of what I believed should have been mine. I was not a very good Asgardian."

"Oh Papa," she said laughing at him. "I can't imagine you ever being such a bad prince."

"I was," he said faking a scowl at her in an attempt to emphasize his point. "I was evil and cruel. I used my magic for awful trickery and I even descended upon Midgard to conquer and rule the people there."

"And that's where you met Mama?" She asked, already knowing the answer, having heard this story so many times before.

"Yes," he replied, conjuring a flower out of the thin air and placing it in her hair. It was one of the flowers from Ella's favorite plant. "I saw her briefly for the first time when I allowed the Midgardian's to capture me and take me to the agency that protects Earth from such things as I."

"Uncle Phil works for SHIELD!" She said as she always did at this part of the story.

"So he does," Loki replied with a slight nod before he continued. "Your mother was hidden in the chamber where I was held prisoner. I only had a tiny glimpse of her then." He watched the child as she twirled a piece of her hair around her finger, waiting for him expectantly. "It wasn't until after I had been defeated by the Avengers…"

"And Uncle Thor!" she exclaimed, jumping to her feet and holding her tiny fist in the air as if she herself was wielding the mighty Mjolnir.

Loki smiled watching his daughter. "Yes, of course," he chuckled. "Thor is part of the Avengers is he not?"

"Yes," she replied sweetly, taking her seat again. "But he's my favorite."

Loki nodded and continued. "Thor is the one that first brought your mother to Asgard. You see, when she was hidden in that chamber where I was held prisoner, she attempted to see into my mind using her own magic. But I retaliated, using my own magic to give her a good ZAP!" he poked her ribs as he said the final word, making her squeal with laughter.

She became serious again as soon as he stopped tickling her and stared up at him. "I don't like talking about using magic against Mama, I told you to leave that part out the last time!"

"Ah, but if I had not used my magic against her, she would never have known that I still lived, little one. You see all things happen for a reason. It was the bond that was left behind by my magic that allowed your mother to continue to sense my presence, even after I had returned to Asgard and she remained on Midgard." He smiled down at her, pinching her tiny cheek to make her smile once again.

"Then…" she said, eager for him to continue.

"Thor brought your mother to Asgard, hoping to convince the All-Father that his son still lived and that they must search for him at once. You see, your mother was able to determine that my mind was under the control of another when I was determined to rule Earth. I had been led astray by the thought of wielding power over others that my mind was easy prey for other, worse types of evil."

He paused in the story, wondering how much she understood of evil, only having encountered it once when she was but a tiny newborn. "When your mother came to Asgard, she knew at once that it was not Odin sitting on the throne, but myself, safely concealed in an illusion of my own creation." At the mention of the illusion, Aisling projected an illusion of herself sitting at her father's other knee.

"Yes, much like that." He smiled and touched the tip of his finger to the tip of her nose as her illusion faded. His voice became a very soft, conspiratorial whisper between father and daughter. "Only a very few know of the deception to this day."

"Uncle Thor, Auntie Jane, grandfather, mama and you!" She was bouncing up and down now, the seat at her father's side forgotten.

"And Uncle Phil," You mother was never able to keep a secret from him." Aisling bounced again and he had to put his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to calm her. "Your mother was so infuriating, such a little imp," Loki said watching his daughters face crinkle up at him in a wicked smile.

"I knew then it would be impossible for her to remain here on Asgard, knowing my secret." His magic had calmed the child enough and she sat back in the chair, regaining her composure and once again transfixed by the story. "But your mother was clever, she bargained for her safety to remain in this realm by vowing to keep my secret." He paused, knowing this was her favorite part of the story. Truth be told, it was his favorite part as well.

"Papa!" she drew the one word out like it had several syllables instead of merely two.

He chuckled softly, taking her tiny hand in his. "All that she required in return for her silence was… a kiss." He kissed the back of Aisling's hand to demonstrate.

The little girl tilted her head to the side and smiled up at her father. "Because she loved you?"

"I imagine it was something like that," Loki nodded. It was the first time Aisling had ever asked this question. He wondered how much about love the small child understood. "And because of the love that I had for your mother in the weeks that followed our meeting, I knew I could never live without her."

"But Mama left you?" Aisling said a little pout on her face now. "Why would she leave you and go back to Earth if she loved you?"

Again this was foreign territory for Loki; Aisling usually was more interested in the hero and heroine parts of the story, not the more grown up aspects that she was asking about today. "Well," he paused looking down at her. "When you love someone, you should never lie to or deceive them. I was foolish and I thought I should attempt to deceive your mother in order to keep her here with me. When she learned of my deception, she left Asgard. I thought I had lost her forever."

"But you went after her?" Aisling asked, resting her head against her father's knee now, not bothering to look at him.

Loki stroked her curls in a soothing manner, the way he did when she had a bad dream. "Of course I followed her, I told you, I loved her more than my own life."

"Tell me about when Mama died, Papa." Her voice was barely a whisper, but it was enough in the quiet garden. It hit him like a physical blow. This was something they never talked about and he was a little overwhelmed that the child would want to hear about it. "Please." She said, feeling his hesitation.

"We had decided to visit Earth, so your mother could see her family." He paused, feeling his voice becoming thick with emotion. He swallowed once, twice and took a deep breath before continuing. "There were beings that I had…" He shook his head, unable to continue.

"You really should not make your father tell you these things Aisling; he holds too much guilt in his heart for the events that took place that night."

The voice came from behind them, making them both stand up and smile. "Mama!" Aisling said, running to her mother's side and wrapping her arms around her legs.

Loki slowly approached her, wrapping her in his arms and kissing her slowly and deeply. Finally pulling away from her, he smiled, but didn't release his hold on her.

"My King," Ella smiled back with a slight bow on her head.

"My Queen," he replied, kissing her lips again, softly. "I thought you had decided not to return to us. You have been gone for weeks," he continued, leading her to the seat he had just vacated moments before, Aisling still clinging to her mother's leg. "How is everything on Midgard?"

"Everyone is well," Ella took the seat and began rubbing absently at her growing belly.

"And how is my son?" he asked, kneeling next to her and kissing her abdomen.

"Active." Ella laughed, feeling the baby inside her kick again at the sound of his father's voice.

Aisling patted her mother's belly. "Hello baby." Her gaze turned back to Ella's face, looking serious again. "Mama, will you tell me about the day you died?"

Ella smiled at her daughter reaching out she carefully lifted the child onto her lap. "Well, your father defied some pretty bad beings when he was all… evil and stuff. He told them he would bring them something very powerful, but he was captured by the Avengers and sent back to Asgard. He never got the chance to bring them what he promised…" She looked up at Loki, the dark look on his face made her reach out to him.

"Those evil beings found us on Earth, when we went back to visit our family there." Loki took the hand Ella offered him and he sat close to her side, listening to her voice, unable to control the shaking in his limbs at the memory. "I was trapped in a room with one of them; it stuck a spear clear through my middle. Your father tried to heal me, but he didn't have the right kind of magic. He held me in his arms when I died."

Aisling looked up at her mother with a smile on her face, an outsider would have thought the smile was sorely out of place given the nature of the story, but Ella knew her daughter all too well. "Then what happened Mama?"

"Then I started to glow, my whole body was lit from within." She kissed Aisling's nose and adjusted the flower in her hair. "You saved me. Your own special magic was able to fix me. As if nothing had ever happened to me in the first place. I don't even have a scar."

Aisling's smile grew bigger and Loki leaned forward again to kiss Ella as if to make sure she was really here with him again.

The child jumped down from Ella's lap and began singing and running around them again, happy with her own role in the story. Ella looked up at her husband. "I love you." She whispered, watching his face carefully.

"As I love you." He kissed her carefully before turning his attention back to their daughter, singing and laughing through the garden. "I cannot tolerate your absence when you return to that realm without me."

"You're King now Loki." She replied, leaning against him. "You can't just leave here whenever the urge strikes. I had to go back; I promised Jane I would be there when the baby was born. It just took longer than expected."

"And the child?" Loki asked, his attention once again back on the woman next to him.

"Healthy and… big." Ella laughed a little uncomfortably. "A boy. They will be visiting soon, once everyone is settled again. I think this will be a onetime thing for them though, I doubt highly that Jane will be willing to go through that again!"

He laughed and put his hand against her belly, feeling the child again. "I'm glad you consented to have another."

"You just wanted a boy," Ella replied, playfully poking him in the ribs.

"I simply like the way you look when you're with child." He kissed her forehead and continued to rub her belly.

She snuggled closer to him, continuing to watch Aisling play in the garden as the child conjured small bunnies to play and jump with her. Ella never imagined that her life would have this much purpose, this much meaning and this much joy. There would always be tragedy, there would always be pain and loss, but she knew that she would never have to go through any of it alone, she had her family here and her family on Earth and she was willing to take the bad with the good as long as it meant she could still have them all in her life. For the first time since her childhood she allowed herself to be happy for everything she had and not worry about what tomorrow may bring.

The End.

A/N: Well, I hope you all enjoyed the story! I have a few others that I'm working on as well as an Agents of SHIELD one shot that is already complete and posted. I want to give a special shout out to a few of you that have been reading and reviewing this story religiously! **Zannab0801 and Chelsea Di Marco Macbeth**, you guys are amazing! I would never have finished this story if it had not been for the two of you continuing to encourage me the entire way! Thank you, thank you, thank you!


End file.
